Draw Again
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: Growing up in a distraught household, running away and dropping out of high school Suzuki Nao wandered Shizume City looking for the place she belonged, all the while keeping an eye out for the boy who opened her eyes to a new path. When they meet again Nao is dragged into the strange happenings of the city. Is war really going to break out? Mikoto/OC Slight AU; 4 clans only
1. Prologue

**Yes I had originally posted this, but I wasn't sure how I felt about the story and I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with it. Well I am so it's back. Please enjoy and leave a review :)**

* * *

After slipping into the darkness I woke up in a very dull place with gray walls and and even grayer floors. Sitting up I grabbed my stomach expecting something, but as I looked down I couldn't remember what it was. My clothes were fine, no wrinkles, nor rips, but I knew that wasn't right.

"Oh you're finally awake. . ."

I turned to see a man standing in the center of the room by what looked like a small game table. I knew that face, those bright brown eyes, that shiny maple colored hair, but mostly I knew the smile that was on his face.

I opened my mouth to greet him, but I couldn't think of his name. I couldn't _remember_ his name. How could I not remember his name when I could so easily recite his random hobbies from cooking to video recording every silly little moment. As I stared at his face I could tell he was experiencing the same thing, he couldn't remember my name, and his grin was slowly slipping.

"Hey?" I asked getting to my feet.

His grin brightened once again, and there was a ghost of a flutter in my chest. "Yeah?"

"Did I do okay?" I stepped towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"Did I live properly? Did I do it right?" I asked.

His smile faded slightly as he seriously thought about it. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Did you cry?"

"Yeah."

"Did you laugh?"

"A lot."

"Did you love?"

"So much."

"Then I think you did fine. I know I enjoyed it," he smiled.

"What are you two doing?"

Turning around we saw a man with a bored expression walk toward us. I don't know where he came from because I haven't seen a door in this place. His hair was a fiery red that I remembered just as well as the other guy's smile, but his name was missing from my mind.

"We're just talking," the brunette laughed.

The redhead stopped at my side his hands in his jean pockets. I couldn't explain the faint ache in my core as I stared up at him. Part of me felt that we've met like this before, and another part wanted to cry because we met here again. I couldn't stop myself from leaning against his side knocking my foot against his.

"Did you have have fun this time?" I asked him.

He paused staring down at me with those molten amber eyes. "Hmm, it wasn't bad."

"Do you want to go back?" I inquired.

He leaned into my side as his gaze slipped off of me. "Not just yet."

"Hush you two, and come look," the brunet said. He was staring intently at the game table. I walked with the other, and as we neared the table I felt I should have been more surprised to see that the cards were moving one their own. "She settled everything," he pointed to a single card in the center of the table.

"Did you expect anything different?" I asked with a smile.

"Not really," he agreed.

I stepped away for the silent redhead, and made my way around the table to where I had noticed several face down cards. They were in a messy pile on the far side of the table away from all the other cards that marched along.

As I reached for them I could feel the guys' eyes on me. I stopped to look back at them, and neither of them bore a smile. "What?"

"It's not time to draw yet. Leave the discards where they belong for now," the brunet said gently.

"When is it time to draw?" I asked.

They both shrugged at me, but the one smiled like he always did as he said, "When the gods decide to draw again."

I lowered my hand from the table and stepped away as I thought back on how we got here. Back to this point that we won't remember after next draw. I wanted more time with the memories that got us here, that meant the world to me, that had allowed me be with those great people. I just wanted to keep remembering.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Totsuka-kun," I said.

We were carrying boxes of unneeded supplies to a spare classroom for our teacher. He looked over at me with his usual carefree grin and bright eyes. I didn't really know him that well, I didn't know anyone very well in our class. I was known for being anti-social, but that wasn't the case at all. I just didn't know what to ever talk about with others.

"You were late again today. Why all of a sudden?" I asked.

He chuckled as we rounded the corner. Totsuka and I had been in the same class since elementary school, but I couldn't say we were friends. We've talked a few times this past year, but they've never been more than a handful of words in passing. Totsuka had always been fairly average in school, and had several friends, yet of late he had been showing up to classes late, or would leave early without saying anything.

"Did sensei send you to spy on me?" Totsuka joked.

We had finally arrived at the spare room where Totsuka opened the door with his foot allowing me inside first. I sat the box in my hands on a nearby desk before turning to answer him.

"No, I'm just curious," I said. I watched him set his box down next to mine. "What makes a person skip school?"

I was truly curious. All I knew was my repeating routine; sleep, school, chores. I didn't know anything outside that.

Totsuka tilted his head as he stared at me. "Nothing is making me skip classes, Suzuki-chan. It's just that I want to," he explained kindly.

"Then why do you want to?"

I was still at a complete lose. Wasn't school important? Why would you _want_ to skip it?

He laughed as he walked by me, bumping his shoulder into mine as he went. "Because _he's_ too appealing," he answered.

He had already exited before I muttered, "Huh," to myself.

After years of overhearing his conversations in the classroom I had learned that Totsuka's words rarely made sense, but that didn't stop me from pondering these for the next week. I couldn't figure out who "he" was, or what could be so appealing about a person to distract a middle schooler from their lessons. When the next week started I decided to ask him, but he wasn't there Monday, or Tuesday. It wasn't until Wednesday that I heard any news of him, which apparently he was in the from being in a fight. By lunch rumors had spread that Totsuka Tatara had joined the strange underworld that ran our city.

I hardly believed any of it. Shizume City wasn't the greatest of places with it's dark secrets and talk of mafia groups running the legal actions illegally. Totsuka wasn't the violent type, and he hardly seemed to be the kind to get involved in such troublesome things. He was probably jumped by some upperclassmen and the school was just keeping the details a secret to keep its image intact.

After school that day I broke away from my strict schedule -which was easier to do than I had imagined- deciding to visit the fool in the hospital. On my way I grabbed his missed work from out teacher before heading out. As I rode the train past my stop I began to tap my foot to the rapid pace of my heart. I had never gone anywhere right after school, not to karaoke with friends, nor to a part-time job. This was completely new to me, and I couldn't tell if I was excited or nervous about it.

"Totsuka Tatara's room?" I asked the woman at the front desk.

She barely glanced at me before beaming a smile right in my direction. "Oh, I knew he must have had a cute girlfriend. Tatara is fat too sweet not to," she said.

"Um," I hummed confused.

"And you're shy," the woman squealed. "Too cute. You make a perfect couple!"

"Ma'am," I tried to get her attention, but she just continued to ramble on and on.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," she blushed after saying how much to nurses loved having Totsuka around. Apparently he had make quiet the impression in his short stay there. "You already know how great your boyfriend is. Now his room is just down the hall over there, last door on you left," she grinned.

Bowing my head slightly I said, "Thank you ma'am." As I raised my head I added, "I'm not Totsuka-kun's girlfriend. I'm just dropping off his school work."

The woman flushed in embarrassment as I made my way in the direction she had instructed. I was almost to his room when the door opened. Out walked a guy I hadn't seen around Totsuka before. He wore the uniform of a local high school, and had an irritated look in his amber eyes. I stopped walking as he approached, ignoring me completely. When he past something was let loose in my chest. My breathing stopped, my heart hammered against my ribs, and a tingling sensation filled my veins. It was like something was going wild inside me.

At first the feeling scared me, my hands tightening on the folders I was to give to. . . _who again?_ My mind was blank except for the feeling raging around inside me. As my heart settled I came to like the sensation, and wouldn't have minded if it stayed a little longer, but it was scared away when the door opened again.

This time a guy with blond hair, and casual clothes stepped out. He let out a long sigh as he shut the door behind him. When he noticed me he nodded his head saying, "Pardon me."

I wasn't given the chance to find my voice before he disappeared down the hall with the other guy. Shaking my head I gathered myself and made my way into Totsuka room. "Excuse the intrusion," I said stepping inside.

"Suzuki-chan?" Totsuka said surprised. "I never expected you to come visit me," he grinned.

His left side seemed to have taken the most of the beaten with his arm and leg in casts, with a bandaged wrapped around his forehead, and gauze tapped to his left cheek. Even with so many injuries that didn't change who he was, a smiling easygoing fool.

"I brought you your work," I said.

As I spoke I sat the folders on the bedside table. His smile fell as he laid back against his pillow.

"I should have expected as much from Suzuki Nao," he chortled.

"Who were those guys that were just here?" I asked. I took a seat in the chair next to his hospital bed.

Totsuka stumbled for a reply. He doesn't stumble, or get lost for an answer. He's always had some sort of remark at the time of his tongue, this reaction was new.

"Was that the _he_ you mentioned last time?" I inquired.

"Last time?" Totsuka said think back. "Oh," he grinned. "Yes. I hope he didn't startled you."

"Not at all," I replied.

"That's good. He's a great guy."

I had never seen Totsuka talk so highly of a person before, not even the people he hung out with at school. He went on and on about the redhead leaving me no space to comment, but I really didn't mind. It sounded like this guy was amazing, and did whatever he wanted. I wondered what that would be like; freedom and no routine.

"Totsuka-kun," I interrupted when I saw the sun setting through his window. He looked at me with a faint blush. "I hope you feel better soon, but I have to get going now," I said.

I got to my feet and slowly made my way to the door as he shifted in her bed. His leg still supported by a ceiling brace, and his arm still laying across his chest.

"Thank you for visiting me," he smiled too widely. "Sorry I took up so much of your time."

I paused at the door. "It's no trouble. I'll stop by again if I can."

"You don't have to," he said.

"But I want to hear more about this "King" of yours. He does have a strange appeal to him," I replied pleasantly. With one hand on the door knob, and the waving at him I ended it with, "Bye-bye Totsuka-kun."

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was out the door before he could start talking again. When I arrived home I expected to be scolded by my parents, but they had bigger problems to deal with. My father was having troubles at work and had decided last minute that we were going to move. Even though I didn't understand his reasoning I went along with the move.

By Friday afternoon we were on the other side of Shizume City with a different surname. As I transferred schools I couldn't help but feel completely out of place. We had moved so far up town that visiting Totsuka at the hospital and returning home before curfew was impossible, but his free will and what he told me about his "King" kept my mind busy while my parents tried to stay hidden. I'm not entirely sure when it started, but I stopped following the routine I had lived by for so long. I started wandering the streets after school, attempted a few clubs during high school, I even tried skipping classes like Totsuka had done.

As the years past my parents had become disappointed in me, my grades having dropped severely and myself becoming much more disobedient. I didn't want to stay hidden like they were, I wanted to explore and try things I had been ignoring since I was little. I wanted to find where I belonged. After one particularly bad fight with my father I decided to skip my morning classes by relaxing on the roof of the gymnasium. I had bought a can of juice and was using it as an icepack for my bruised and swollen cheek.

"Give it back you stupid monkey!"

I wasn't alone on the roof. Walking around the closed off stairwell I spotted two underclassmen arguing over a video game. I paused there for a moment just watching the two of them wrestle one another.

"Shut up. I'm about to win," the other said with a softer register.

"You two were are gonna get us caught if you're that loud," I broke in.

They both froze mid struggle as they stared at me. The smaller one who had brown hair flushed as he clamped his mouth shut, while the one wearing glasses just gazed at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rat you out. I just need a place to hideout for a while." I said.

I took a seat against the wall a yard or so away for the glasses guy. It felt weird speaking with a fat bottom lip, it made my words sound slurred.

"Just ignored me," I said.

Though the can separated my vision of them I could still feel both sets of eyes on me. After a while my cheek had gotten so cold from the juice that it began to go numb, so I moved it to my lip hoping that it would stop the throbbing there too.

"Whoa," one of the guys gasped.

"Stop staring stupid," the other muttered.

I peeked sideways at them, and the brunet adverted his gaze. _Was the bruise that bad?_ I wondered. I didn't want to think about it, I was still angry about the punch, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

Lowering the can from my face I said, "Do you guys know how to play Sevens? I have a deck with me."

"Yeah," they both said slowly.

"Great," I smiled.

Pulling the cards out of my blazer pocket I removed them from the box and began shuffling. It took a few rounds, but they eventually loosened up -well except for the brunet, who's face held a consistent light pink blush.

The one who broke the silence was the guy with glasses. "Senpai," he said.

"Nao," I corrected.

He gazed at me for a moment before looking back down at his playing hand. "Nao-senpai," he began again.

And I interrupted again. "No, just Nao. I'm hardly a senpai."

"Nao, what happened to your face?"

His friend smacked him in the arm hissing, "Fushimi!"

"It's okay," I waved off his concern. "I just got into a disagreement."

"That's hardly a disagreement," glasses stated.

"He's got a point Senpai," the shy guy added.

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. Sort of," I laughed. I did it like Totsuka would in this sort of situation, and it worked. The boys let it go and we continued to play.

I learned their names as we went. Fushimi Sarukiko won the first hand, and Yata Misaki complained about it during the entire second round throwing a bigger tantrum when glasses won again. We met off and on for the next couple of weeks playing games and exchanging snacks while hiding out on the roof. Yata continued to call me senpai even against my complaints, while Fushimi continuously asked about each bump and bruise I turned up with, but I dodged the question every time.

"Saru-kun, you ate the last cookie," I whined.

I was pouting into an empty foil wrapper that held chocolate crumbs at the bottom. They were my favorite triple chocolate cookies, and I was saving the last one for when I finished my bitter coffee drink as a delicious treat.

"So?" Fushimi mumbled around a mouth full of chips.

We were sitting on the roof after school just like any other day. Today Yata had brought a new video game and we were taking turns trying to out do the others. It was Yata's turn now, and I was aimlessly chatting with Fushimi.

"That was my cookie," I said.

I dropped the cookie foil as I turned my pout on him. His expression didn't change from the slightly amused look he normally wore.

"You had six of them," he said.

"Yeah and you seven. I really wanted that cookie too," I complained.

Yata was grumbling at his game, barely paying any attention to us. I reached across the mess of wrappers and snagged the last of his salted caramel candy. His eyes widened momentarily as I popped it into my mouth, but he quickly reacted while I munched away on the delicious candy. He launched himself across the clutter tackling me to the roof's ground. We wrestled, Fushimi ruffling my hair, while I tugged at his blazer. We tumbled a ways from Yata trying to pin each other. I lost.

With Fushimi smirking victoriously over me I couldn't stop laughing like a fool. It was such a childish thing to do, but I had fun just joking around. It took a moment before Fushimi joined in my ridiculous laughter.

"What are you two doing?" Yata exclaimed. "Get off of Nao-senpai you stupid monkey."

"Relax Yata," I laughed. "We were just goofing around."

Yata didn't listen as he yanked Fushimi off of my while he was still laughing. Running a hand through my black hair I sat up getting my laughing fit under control. Yata and Fushimi were now the ones wrestling like children. With a sigh I got to my feet, dusted off my uniform, and used my foot to stop their rolling.

"Do you guys want to get some donuts on the way home?" I asked.

It was getting late, and food was the only way I knew how to calm these two. Yata looked up at me having Fushimi pinned under him, and his face flushed. My foot was on his shoulder which seemed to surprised him.

"Can't," was all he said as he adverted his gaze.

Fushimi, still on the ground, shrugged and said, "No."

"Okay," I smiled. Grabbing my bag from next to the wall I readied myself to leave. Waving over my shoulder I accepted the rejection and made my way over to the roof door. "Bye-bye Saru-kun, Yata."

Several months passed and fall was coming to an end which meant the roof was becoming too cold to hang out on, but we milked every last day to its fullest. It was a particularly cold day when I arrived first on the gym roof, so with my scarf wrapped tightly around my neck I decided to take a nap. I had had a pretty bad fight with my parents that morning and I had a growing pain in my side. I knew I should stop arguing with them, it would make everything simple in life again, but I didn't want simple or easy. I wanted what Totsuka had, and he had broken bones to follow it.

I was half awake when I heard the roof door open, but I couldn't find the energy to greet the arrival. I could barely find the strength to open my eyes.

"Nao-senpai!" Yata called. He was full of excitement, and loud like always. "Oh, damn," he muttered when I didn't answer him.

I tried, but I just wanted ten more minutes of sleep. I could hear him slowly make his way across the roof, and for some reason I snapped my eyes shut. It would have been smart to keep them open and let him know I could hear him, but part of my brain said to pretend to be asleep.

"Geez why is she asleep up here? It's too cold to be napping," he sighed.

His footsteps stopped right in front of me, and I could feel his gaze, and I could feel his gaze directly on me. _Because I was tired._ I thought at him.

"Nao-senpai is too unguarded. What if that dumb monkey had found you?"

His voice dropped, the blush obvious in his rough tone. Was this really the Yata I knew?

 _Saru-kun would have probably kept calling to me until I woke up._

"I like senpai," he said under his breath.

 _Huh?_ I could feel my own face flush.

"I really like Nao-senpai," he said again.

 _What?_ I shrieked inside my head.

Yata fell silent, but I could feel his presence move closer. Then there was a warm pressure on my forehead. It was either his fingers, or his lips, and I was really hoping Yata had insanely warm hands in this cold weather.

"Misaki! Nao! Hurry up," it was Fushimi who called.

Yata gasped, and I could feel his breath on the top of my head. _Definitely was not his fingers._

"What are you doing?" Fushimi's voice turned a devilish, and I could just imagine the cat-like grin he was bound to be wearing. "Misaki?"

Yata could be heard stumbling backward while stuttering in response. "I-I-I wasn't . . ."

I finally managed to find the energy to move, and didn't hesitate to play up my act. "Oh wow, I was really out," I yawned stretching my arms over my head.

"Nao-senpai?" Yata questioned.

He was sprawled across his back just a few feet away. His face was cherry red and his eyes wide like he was afraid of a scolding. I glanced over at Fushimi who was snickering merrily by himself as I slowly got to my feet.

"Sorry, were you trying to wake me?" I asked Yata. "I'm a pretty stubborn sleeper. You'd need an alarm bell to wake me up," I laughed.

I offered him my hand, but he stared up at me for several long seconds before nodding and climbing to his feet. I knew he wouldn't accept my hand, Yata avoided all contact with girls, so that encounter just moments ago was more than shocking. Once on his feet Yata hurried over to his friend and kicked him in the shin while mumbling something very serious to him.

Gathering my senses I took a deep breath then started laughing at the pair as I jogged over to them. "So where have you two been?"

"Not freezing to death," Fushimi replied.

"We sent you a message about the new hangout, but you never responded," Yata added.

"I um," I paused. Flashing back to that morning with my father. "I forgot it at home. Oops," I giggled.

"You're so troublesome, Nao," Fushimi sighed as he turned for the roof door.

"I know. I'm sorry," I said.

I followed after him with Yata right on my heels.

"You dumb monkey," he hissed.

The new hangout was a rarely used storage closet on the top floor of the main building. The three of us continued to play games and chat idly like any other day, but if I had known how this day was to end I would have talked more. I would have asked more questions, gotten to know them better. Asked them to be friends, but I missed my chance.

When I returned home that night both of my parents were drunk and upset. My father was screaming at me for not being the child he wanted. I tried my hardest not to yell back, but once he smacked me across the face I lost it. I exploded back at him and returned a swift kick to his crotch before I ran off to my room lacking the door behind me.

My mother was banging on my door yelling, "Yamanaka Nao! Open this door."

"My name isn't Yamanaka!" I yelled back.

I was throwing clothes into a bag along with whatever I could grab. I had to go. I couldn't stay here anymore.

"Damn right," my father growled. "You are no child of mine!"

"Good! I don't need parents like you."

With my bag full I jammed the zipper shut, and opened my window. I didn't bother second guessing myself as I climbed out the window and made my way down the fire escape. I didn't look back.

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Three Years Later**

 _Keep running. Don't stop!_ I reminded myself as my lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Get back here thief!" one of the guys chasing me yelled.

"Me? Thief?" I called over my shoulder. "I'm not the one selling stolen weapons!"

"You bitch," another hissed.

I dashed out of the alleyway, and pushed my way through the crowd hoping to lose them, but failing. They had been chasing me for almost eight blocks, and I hadn't taken anything. I just happened to stumble into their arms dealing meeting.

 _Run faster!_

I ran as fast as my tired limbs could carry me. I was scanning the streets for another alley to dive down. My heart was hammering in my ears, and my lungs burned with every breath. Then I saw striking crimson hair and I stumbled. Catching myself on a light pole I sent myself dashing across the street no longer concerned with the fools chasing me. There was a rush inside me as I moved toward the group following the redhead.

 _He has to be here. He has to._

I searched the faces of the people around the redhead desperately looking for that face, that smile. I nearly crashed into a car when I did. After regaining my footing I charged towards him.

He was walking with the group keeping just out of my reach, but I was going to catch. No matter what I wasn't going to let this pass me by again.

"Totsuka-kun!" I called.

The group continued walking except for one. As I pushed a skateboarder out of my way I grabbed _his_ arm. A split second later there was a loud bang, and a searing pain traveling up my left side. I didn't scream though I wanted to, instead I tightened my hold on his arm as his face came into view.

"Found you, Totsuka-kun," I smiled.

As I spoke I lost my balance. I readied for the impact of the sidewalk, but it never came. Staring up at the bright brown eyes I could see a flare of red grow behind Totsuka as more shots went off. The pain in my side was spreading and my vision was darkening.

"Finally found. . . ," I broke off as I was swallowed by the blackness the pain caused.

I don't know how long I was in that darkness, but waking up with a jolt was almost as jarring as the shot itself. A dull throb resounded just below my ribs on my left side as I sat up. I groaned and wrapped an arm around myself.

"Look who's finally awake," a deep voice chuckled.

Looking around I didn't recognize where I was, but it appeared to be a bar. There were guys everywhere, most gazing at me with suspicious eyes. I was sitting on a couch with my wound wrapped and a foreign shirt on.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Homra," the man behind the bar replied.

Flushing I asked, "Who bandaged me?"

All around the room whispers began, which just made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Rest assure, Tatara was a complete gentlemen. Our lady Anna surprised him the entire time," the blond smiled. He gestured to a little girl sitting at the bar.

"Tatara?" I exclaimed. "Totsuka Tatara? Where is he?"

I tried to stand up, but the pain in my side was much too great, so I only managed to get my legs over the side of the couch. I kept trying to get up, but was stopped by a hand pushing me back down by the top of my head.

"He's making tea."

I knew him, or at least I've seen him before. My insides went as wild as the first time I saw him. The place where he touched tingled like a fire was dancing below my skin. His eyes were the same amber, bright and fierce, but his red hair was more styled than it had been years ago. After pushing me down Totsuka's "King" sat down on the opposite couch with a bored expression. I fought to get my breathing under control, and slow the jittery feeling running through my blood.

"So he's here?" I inquired.

"He's in the back," the guy at the counter replied.

I released a long sigh, a weight I didn't know I was holding fell from my shoulders. Breathing became easier, and I slumped back against the couch.

The blond asked, "Care to share who those guys were shooting at you?"

"I don't know them. I just stumbled in on their meeting. I just stumbled in on their meeting," I said. Peeking at the guy across from me he was challenging my story with just the raise of an eyebrow. "And I may have said a few things I shouldn't have," I added under my breath.

"So you took on a bunch of armed men and just ran away?" the blond said baffled.

"Just giving up and getting shot didn't seem like a pleasant plan," I muttered. My brain was still running a mile a minute, yet I felt so slow not realizing this sooner. "Homra?" I gasped. "This is Homra, and you all are," I gazed around again, and my stomach dropped.

They all seemed to laugh at my reaction except for the infamous Suoh Mikoto who stared off in the distance. _I did know him!_ There was hardly anyone in the city that didn't at least hear about Homra. I had hear plenty about them and their foul tempered leader, but I had to admit their presence wasn't nearly as intimidating as I expected.

"Is she awake?" a vaguely familiar voice questioned.

My head snapped in its direction, and I could feel a smile cross my face as my eyes fell on Totsuka. He was much taller than when we were in middle school, and his hair had grown out, but the kind carefree smile on his face was still exactly the same. He was carrying a tray with a teapot and several cups balanced on top.

"Totsuka-kun," was all I could say as he made his way over to the couches.

"Ah, you are. That's great," he grinned at me.

Setting the tray on the coffee table he took the seat next to Mikoto. He began pouring the tea as the silence grew. I bit my lip waiting for more from him, but he just handed me a cup of tea.

"Is that all you have to say to her Tatara?" the blond questioned.

Totsuka looked towards the bar with a perplexed expression. "What are you saying Kusanagi? I'm just grateful she's okay," he replied.

 _He doesn't remember me. I shouldn't be so surprised._ I thought as I sipped at the drink without really tasting it.

The small girl at the bar flatly said, "She passed out calling your name."

Totsuka's face flushed slightly, and so did mine. I didn't mean for that encounter to be _that_ misinterpreted.

"I was just happy to see him again. I moved a while ago, and it's just been a really long time since we last saw each other. I don't expect Totsuka-kun to remember," I jumped in to explain.

"Wait a second," Totsuka said getting serious. He stared right at me, and I froze startled. ""Totsuka-kun", moved away, _and_ you're not surprised to see me here?" He listed them off on his fingers.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded slowly.

His brown eyes narrowed on my face, and a silence stared as the room waited for his conclusion. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, drowning out the silence. Totsuka pressed his mouth into a tight line.

"Oh," he exclaimed. His face brightening and his hands clapping together. "Suzuki-chan."

My heart fell through the couch when he said my name. _He remembered me. Totsuka remembered boring old Suzuki Nao._

"Told you it had been a while," I smiled at him.

"It sure has. I never thought I'd see the day when Suzuki-chan would get into trouble," he chuckled.

Scratching the back of my neck I replied, "You shouldn't see the last coupld of years then."

"Ex-girlfriend Tatara?" Kusanagi questioned.

"What?" Totsuka gaped.

"No!" I denied.

"We were classmates back in middle school," he added.

"Right," I nodded.

"Jeez Kusanagi, not every guy is like you," he said.

The room laughed, and I suddenly felt like I was out of place. This is was Homra's place. This was Homra's place, Totsuka's home, but I had crashed into it with suffocating force. Whether it was the wound and bandaging around my torso, or the jostling realization I couldn't tell which left me struggling for breath. While the group laughed and joked I pushed myself to my feet despite the throbbing in my side. Totsuka was at the bar bickering with the blond Kusanagi guy.

"Where are you going Suzuki-chan?" Totsuka called.

I paused shooting a smile over my shoulder. "Thanks for taking care me, and stopping those guys. I'll find some way to make it up to you guys, so I will be on my way now."

"You don't have to do that," Totsuka said.

"It was really nice to see you again Totsuka-kun. Bye-bye," I waved.

Reaching for the knob it slipped from my grasp, the door swinging open, and someone stormed inside the bar.

"IS SHE AWA-," yelled a guy.

I wasn't given the chance to respond before he collided into me sending me sprawling across the ground. I yelped in pain as I grabbed at my wound. A jolt of what felt like fire spread up my ribs and across my stomach.

"Crap," I hissed pulling my hand back from my side to see blood splattering my palm. I was bleeding through my patch job.

The guy in front of me muttered, "Oh shit."

Looking up I expected some tall brute of a guy to be standing before me, but I nearly screamed when I recognized the hazel eyes staring back at me.

"Yamanaka-senpai?" he gasped wide-eyed.

"Yata?" I gaped.

"Yamanaka? I thought you were Suzuki?" Kusanagi questioned.

"Suzuki?" Yata repeated confused.

"What a mess," it was Mikoto. He sighed as he stepped across the room, sparing me a short glance before disappearing down a hall.

As I grabbed the bleeding wound I couldn't help, but agree with him. Between getting shot, meeting Totsuka again, finding myself at Homra, and literally running into Yata here I could easily say I was in a mess. A crazy, scary, yet amazing mess.

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The little girl named Anna lead me to the bar's bathroom where she helped me change my bandages, and gave me a new shirt to wear. The last one I was wearing was stained with my blood, and clearly a male's shirt, but whose I didn't dare to ask. After changing into the clean white shirt Anna left the bathroom, but I stayed behind staring at my reflection. My green eyes looked wild, and my ponytail was a mess.

"Coming?" Anna asked. She was peeking around the door, her red eyes clear of most emotions and her white hair falling over her slim shoulder. She was so cute, but why was she the only girl among all these guys in an infamous gang.

"Is there a back exit?" I asked her.

Anna shook her head.

"Is it really noisy out there?"

"Yes," she answered.

I groaned. Pulling the tie out of my hair I said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Anna said nothing as she left again. I braced myself against the sink returning to my reflection. Taking steadying breaths I prepared myself to make the walk out of the bar, but my limbs were arguing profusely. My knees shook, my hands were sweating, and my stomach was doing flips. Running my hands through my hair I tried to make myself more presentable before stepping out of the bathroom.

I quickened my pace as I reached the end of the hall wanting to b-line it for the door. I didn't get that lucky.

"Suzuki-chan!" Totsuka called from the bar.

Yata jumped up from a table and said, "Yamanaka-senpai!"

I kept my head down as I continued towards the door. I didn't make it though. Yata leapt in front of It cutting off my path with an expression that looked neither angry, nor happy. His brows were pulled together, his hands balled up at his sides, and his eyes were staring at me with what I could only guess was hurt. My stomach sank to the soles of my feet.

"Nao-senpai," Yata said as his face reddened. "Are you just gonna run away again?" he demanded.

"Yata-chan," Totsuka scolded.

"I'm sorry," I said without thinking. "I'm sorry, I didn't run away from you guys, but I couldn't stay there. I couldn't take it anymore." The tears stubbornly fell despite my effort to stop them. I didn't think Yata would have cared about my leave, I thought I was just a bother to him and Fushimi back then, yet the look on his face no said differently.

"Suzuki-chan," Totsuka inquired. As he placed a hand on my shoulder he said, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," I cried.

Yata stepped towards me hesitantly. "Senpai?"

"I ran away scared. I'm sorry!" I threw my hands over my face crying harder.

"Eh?" Yata exclaimed startled.

"Alright you fools, everyone out!" Kusanagi ordered.

Totsuka lead me back over to the couches while the members of Homra filed out of the bar with moans and complaints. I tried to control my crying, but I just buried my face in my arms sobbing. How long had I been holding these tears back? How long had I felt so guilty about leaving that warm place next to those two goofballs? How much longer was I going to cry about the past?

When my tears slowed and I could speak coherently I told the remaining members in the bar about what had happened to me. Kusanagi and Anna stayed at the counter while Totsuka and Yata sat across from me on the couches. I told them about my sudden move in middle school, about how I tried what Totsuka said about skipping classes, I quickly mentioned my father's temper, and why I had to leave. By the end I was sniffling and unable to look directly at anyone.

"Ever since then I've just kept running about the city," I concluded.

The quiet was tense and stressful, liking taking an final exam in school. All I wanted was go back to the warehouse I was temporarily calling home, and hide.

"I should have known," Yata grumbled.

"What?" I hiccuped.

"I should have figured that out back then. You sucked at lying, and you always had a new bruise. I should have beaten that bastard for you," he declared.

"It wasn't your problem to deal with Yata. Besides I got away, so it doesn't matter anymore," I said.

I heard Kusanagi mutter, "Says the crying girl."

"Not my problem? We were friends so of course it was my problem too. I would have helped you if you just said something," Yata fought.

I finally looked up. Yata's eyes were fixed on the coffee table, his face a dark shade of red, and his hands clamped on his knees. Next to him Totsuka just sympathetically smiled at me with sad brown eyes. This wasn't how I wanted to meet them again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to trouble you," I sniffled.

"No, no, no. Don't start crying again Yamanaka-senpai," he begged flustered.

"Yata," I said slowly. "Yamanaka isn't my name, and you don't have to call me senpai anymore."

"Yeah well," Yata stuttered. He paused before jumping to his feet. As he hurried to the door, grabbing a skateboard along the way, and said, "I'm going out patrolling."

With the door slamming shut behind him I gather my own strength to leave. Totsuka called my name as I began walking away. I pause and looked over at him with my hands clenched on the hem of my borrowed shirt.

"You should stop by and visit. We'd all like to see you again," he said.

It took him a moment, but his kind smile caught up. His presence lifted the heavy atmosphere quickly leaving me almost lightheaded from the result.

"Sure," I smiled back.

For the next two days I hid out in my futon bed in the back of the abandoned warehouse. I kept blankets pulled over my head hoping to hide from all the embarrassing things I said at Homra. I pigged out on the chips and snacks I had horded feeling slightly better with a full stomach. By the third day I was forced to move on when a crew was surveying the warehouse which meant no more free rent.

With my single backpack on my shoulder I made my way to my preferred bathhouse where I did my best to unwind. It hardly worked and I left with more knots than a rope on a pirate ship. So with my hair braided I wandered the streets of Shizume City until I found myself pacing in front of Homra.

I wanted to see Totsuka and Yata again, maybe even Fushimi if he was around, but I didn't want to upset anyone again. Yata probably didn't want to see me after the other day, and I couldn't blame him. Swallowing the fear building in my throat I made my way inside. The chatter died down when I stepped through the door, but I tried to pay it no mind as I walked over to the bar.

"Well, well, well. Welcome back Nao-chan," Kusanagi greeted me.

"Um, thanks," I stuttered. I dropped my bag at my feet against the bar.

"They're both out right now, but they'll be back shortly. Do you want a drink?" Kusanagi kindly asked.

"Yeah sure," I said.

I crossed my arms on the bar, and hung my head mentally exhausted from just entering here.

As he turned to the wall of bottles behind him he asked, "Anything special?"

"Strong and numbing," I replied.

"Vodka it is," he chortled.

I saw him reach for the orange juice, but I hated the taste of oranges. "No, use strawberries," I told him.

Kusanagi peered back at me surprised, but nodded and grabbed the strawberry syrup instead. As he slid the glass across the counter I saw Anna walk out of the side hall and climb onto the bar stool to my immediate left.

"You're back," she said flatly.

"Yes," I said.

Taking a cocktail straw out of the holder I stuck it into my drink and sipped it gingerly. The warmth that spread through me was almost relaxing, but being at Homra completely canceled that out.

"You're red," Anna stated.

I raised a brow at her, "Is that a good thing?"

Anna nodded. I didn't believe, or understand what she meant, so I looked to Kusanagi for an explanation.

"To Anna the redder you are the better she sees you," he said.

"She's good," she commented.

 _Albino or not, she was such a strange little girl._ I thought as I took another sip of my drink.

"If she likes you then you're okay with us," Kusanagi smiled.

I turned to Anna. "You like me?"

"You have a pretty red aura," she said.

 _Cute girl, but very strange._ Sipping the drink again I enjoyed the sweet burn that slid down my throat.

The door creaked open, and I gazed over to see a group laughing as they entered. Among them was both Totsuka and Yata having fun with the others. My eyes first met Yata's before he looked away with his grin fading. He was still upset with me, and I couldn't blame him. Totsuka on the other hand grinned like his usual self when he noticed me, and I couldn't stop my returning half smile as he walked over to the bar.

"I'm glad you came back Suzuki-chan," Totsuka beamed.

"I had nowhere else to be," I said. As I stirred my drink with my straw I added, "Also you don't have to keep calling me Suzuki-chan, Nao is fine."

"Okay, Nao-chan," he smiled.

"Some things don't change," I chortled into my drink.

Totsuka hopped onto the stool to my right asking, "What do you mean?"

"You can brighten any room with your ridiculously wide grin," I said. After swallowing a mouth full of strawberries and vodka I continued, "Always have, ever since primary school."

Anna tugged on my sleeve, which was a surprise. Looking down at her I was faced with her big red eyes staring straight at me. Her small hand still grasping my sweater's sleeve even though she had my attention.

"Don't cloud your red," she ordered.

"Uh, sorry," I replied unsure.

How was I not suppose to cloud my red? She called it my aura, but I thought auras were a bunch of colors not just one. I had run into many straight people in Shizume City, but these guys in Homra were on a whole other level. It was clear that there was something about them that drew them together, and I could not lie and say I didn't feel the pull too. I wanted to dive deeper into this mysterious world, but at the same time I wasn't sure if I was allowed to do that.

"Red?" Totsuka inquired. He leaned over the bar towards Anna giving me a face full of his shoulder. "So she is one of us. I knew she would be," he smirked sitting probably in his seat.

"She hasn't been confirmed by our king yet. Anna has just taken a liking to her shade," Kusanagi corrected.

"King? You mean Suoh Mikoto. Do you all call him that too?" I asked.

"Too?" Kusanagi raised a brow.

"Totsuka-kun called him that while speaking so highly of everything he did. I thought it was just a silly nickname," I explained.

"It's not!" Yata shot.

I spun the bar stool around so I was facing him. He was standing with a chubby blond, and a guy who had his hood drawn and was wearing sunglasses. Yata was practically fuming. I must have said something wrong.

"Mikoto-san is our King, so don't look down on him," he ordered.

I stumbled for words. Yata was really upset with me, and I don't know how to fix that. "I didn't mean it like that. I just never expected him to actually become a king," I tried to explain.

"You are looking down on us," he hissed.

"No, I'm not," I countered. "Yata I would never look down on you guys, I don't have a reason to."

Yata opened his mouth to say something back, yet stopped with his eyes zeroing in on something. It wasn't me, but on Mikoto himself. He was walking down the side hall stopping next to the bar as he surveyed the room with his cat-like amber eyes.

When his gaze fell on me he sighed, "So she's here again."

Despite Kusanagi's reassuring words on Anna's behalf it seemed that I wasn't actually wanted around Homra. Mikoto looked away from me and towards Yata who jumped back startled.

"Are you done yelling?" Mikoto yawned as he made his way over to the far couch.

"She was," Yata began.

"I didn't!" I yelled. "You're mad at me, and you won't listen to what I have to say. I am sorry, Yata."

On either side of me Totsuka put a hand on my shoulder, while Anna grabbed my sleeve again. My signals were starting to get crossed. Was I okay being there or not? Who made that decision? Mikoto their leader, or was there someone behind the scenes pulling strings?

"You're making it cloudy again," Anna said.

"Damnit," Yata growled. He adverted his gaze to the floor where he scuffed his sneakers.

"Yata," the chubby blond said.

"Tatara," Kusanagi whispered.

My heart was picking up, my pulse drilling through my veins. My ears were ringing with all the voices, and my breath was coming in short bursts.

"It's fading," Anna said concernedly.

"What Kusanagi?" Totsuka asked.

"Shut up Kamamoto!" Yata hissed.

"But Yata," chubby complained.

"Suzuki-san!" Anna said.

I felt trapped. Lost in a place I didn't know. I had stopped breathing, my head going light. I needed to get out. Had to leave. Forcing myself out of the stool I pulled free from Totsuka and Anna, and stumbled my way to the door.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

"I-I," I stuttered. "I need air." I collided into the door as I opened it.

Once outside breathing became easier, but there was still a heavy weight pressing down on my lungs. I forced myself farther down the street away from the ringing voices. I was right, it was too soon to see Yata, and much too soon to think that I could make anything okay. As I used the buildings as a crutch as I moved down the block. The gunshot wound to my side had started to throb as I went, my breath not evening out and my legs started to shake.

I don't know how far I got before I tripped and stumbled into an alley. I pushed my back up against one of the buildings lifting my knees and sticking my head between them. Taking deep breaths I tried to stop my hyperventilation, but it wasn't working. I had screwed up. Yata hated me. Totsuka pitied me. I was really alone this time. As the tears built up I was wheezing for air.

 _Stupid Nao!_

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

With the darkening sky, and the streetlamps flickering on I managed to catch my breath. Leaning my head back against the building I gulped the cool air into my lungs hoping to clear my mind. For the last three years I had imagined thousands of scenarios of how it would be to see Totsuka again, or Yata and Fushimi, but never Totsuka _and_ Yata. I hadn't prepared for this combo. Where was Fushimi when I needed a straight forward and extremely blunt answer.

"I forgot my bag," I groaned in recollection.

Rubbing my temples I looked out towards the street where cars passed and people hurried by. I didn't want to go back to Homra, but that backpack had everything I owned in it. If I had been a better student I could have finished high school and gotten a better job than all the part-times, and consulting gigs I had. I could have had my own apartment by now with no worries.

"Stop it," a tiny voice yelled.

I flinched when a set of red eyes impeded my vision of the street. Anna stood before me with her eyes narrowing at me. She stepped into the alley with her deep red eyes staring right at me like she could looking right into my soul.

"Anna, you shouldn't be out this late," I said.

"Stop distorting your red. You're killing it," she ordered.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

Stomping her foot she said, "Stop being so negative. It doesn't like your dark thoughts."

"So you found her," Mikoto appeared behind Anna. His hands were in the pockets of his black jacket, and a cigarette was pinched between his lips with a trail of smoke disappearing in the air over his head. "Ready to go?"

"Anna what color do you see when you look at Mikoto?" I asked.

The curiosity was getting to me. Mikoto was the leader of Homra, the gang that freely fought in the streets, that sent fear into the heart of underground business men, that was known for having bad tempers. Red was the color of anger, and intensity, but also red was used for warnings.

"Mikoto has the prettiest red," she answered.

"Then why are you concerned about my red?" I asked.

"Reds belong together," was her reply.

I glanced up at Mikoto who released a puff of smoke into the night air. "And what are your thoughts?" I asked him.

He placed his cigarette back between his lips and the end flared up red with his inhale. "Ready to go?" he asked again.

"King?" someone called. "Did Anna find her?"

Mikoto looked off down the street at someone I couldn't see, and nodded. I looked back to Anna who still seemed to upset with me, but had definitely calmed down. I must have stopped distorting my red.

"We're going back to Homra," Anna said.

"You're going back to the bar?" I inquired. Why were they out here if they were just going back to the bar?

"You too," panted Totsuka. A grin on his face though he looked exhausted. "Anna was really upset when you left." He stood at the mouth of the alley with Mikoto, his chest heaving like he had just run a marathon.

Mikoto shoved him slightly with his elbow as he removed his cigarette from his mouth. Totsuka chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"We were all kinda worried," Totsuka admitted.

Anna grabbed my arm trying to tug me to my feet. I stood like she wanted, and once I was up she nodded in approval before she trotted to Mikoto's side. He paid her no mind as she took hold of the hem of his jacket looking more like his daughter than just some girl. . . Was she his kid?

"You all didn't go out looking for me did you?" I asked.

I knew how self-centered the question sounded, but Totsuka had been running around, and Homra's leader was even here. Was it too much to think that maybe they were all looking for me because they were worried?

"It was all Yata and Anna's idea," Totsuka grinned.

Something in my core tightened and twisted leaving me breathless for a moment. Mikoto and Anna turned leaving the alley while Totsuka guided me out to the street. We followed after them as my breath came back to me. Mikoto smoking, Anna now holding his free hand, and Totsuka rambling merrily at my side. It was never a scene I pictured myself in. It was warm like those moments I've seen on TV shows when friends just make up, or when they just reached a milestone in their relationship. Could I consider these people friends? I barely knew them.

"By the way," Totsuka broke through my reverie. "Kusanagi said you can stay at Homra until you can find your own place."

"No that's not," I paused. "Wait, why would he offer that?"

Totsuka suddenly adverted his gaze, and his face turned a dark shade of red. "You see when I grabbed your bag to return it to you it, sort of, ripped."

"Then," I stuttered for a coherent thought. My own face heating when the connection was finally made. "Then all those guys saw my. . ."

"We picked it up," Totsuka tried to mend.

With my heart going into overdrive, and my cheeks on fire I took off towards the bar. Breezing past Mikoto, who -I thought- was chuckling, desperate to see what the damages were to my dignity. "That makes it even worse," I yelled over my shoulder as I went.

"Nao-chan! I said I was sorry," Totsuka called.

He was knocking on the other side of the door, while I was curled up in the far corner of the spare room above the bar feeling absolutely mortified. My things had been put into this room after being stuffed into a paper bag by both Totsuka and Kusanagi. All my personal belongings had been in that bag; pictures, wallet, even my underwear.

 _They saw my bras. My plain-Jane undergarments._ I wallowed.

"Come on out. I have cakes waiting for everyone," Totsuka offered.

"Bribery won't work," I said.

I hugged my legs tighter to my chest as I stubbornly stayed in the locked room. There were dozens of guys downstairs, their voices drifting up through the floor broads. How many of them were going to laugh at me because of the backpack failure? I couldn't have asked for a worst second impression right after a pathetic first encounter.

I gingerly touched the wrappings at my side, though it was just a graze it still stung like hell if I bumped it just right. By the end of the week I should be fine, but I still had to thank them probably for saving my sorry butt.

"Nao-chan!" he whined.

 _But now wasn't the time._

"Go away Totsuka-kun, you pervert!" I said.

There was s solid thud against the door along with what sounded like a sigh of defeat. A moment later I could hear Totsuka shuffle away down the hall leaving me in peace. I spent most of the night in the corner nursing my embarrassment until I was able to calm down, and my stomach decided it was starving.

I peeked outside the door making sure Totsuka wasn't loitering in the hall again. Seeing that the coast was clear I grabbed my wallet from the paper bag and quickly left the spare room as quietly as I could. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I checked around the corner into the bar to make sure it was closed like I figured it would be at this hour.

After the quick glimpse I b-line for the door. As I reached the door the lights flipped on startling me still. Behind me I could feel a set of eyes on me, so with my wallet clutched to my chest I slowly turned around to see who had caught me, only to be completely confused.

"Mikoto?" I questioned.

He was sitting at the far end of the bar, by the light-switch with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. His amber colored eyes slide over to where I stood while he held a loosely fisted hand to the end of his cigarette. A flame rose out of nowhere lighting the cigarette before he dropped his hand back onto the counter. I probably should have been more surprised at his trick; like falling to the ground demanding answers about his sorcery, or just fleeing from Homra all together, and never thinking about it ever again. Instead I tried to remain calm as I stepped over to the bar. I had heard plenty of rumors of Homra's power, but I had thought "the glowing redness," was just an exaggeration of their anger and strength, not their power actually manifesting itself in front of people.

"Why were you sitting in the dark?" I asked.

"Running again?" he questioned back.

"No," I said. Stopping at the opposite end of the bar I stared at him as his gaze slid from me and to something on the wooden surface. "I was just going out to get something to eat."

"Cake," he said.

Gesturing over his shoulder he pointed to the coffee table between the two couches, on which was something in saran wrap. Stepping across the room I saw it was indeed cake with a small folded card next to it. I grabbed both and made my way back to the bar where I sat two stools down from Mikoto.

 _'We're glad you're here, Nao-chan,'_ was what the card said.

With a "pfft," I set it aside to uncover the cake which had a fork on the plate next to it.

"Totsuka-kun really hasn't changed," I muttered to myself.

"Still a fool," Mikoto said.

Glancing over at him his expression was still blank, making it impossible to tell if he meant what he said in a rude way or nostalgic like I did. Mikoto seemed to be the stoic type, the complete opposite of Totsuka, or even Yata. . .

My stomach knotted at the thought of Yata. He was still mad at me, and I doubt he was ready to make up. I wouldn't if I were him. I wasn't exactly the greatest of people when it came to talking to others, but I had thought I had come a long way since middle school. Pushing the plate aside I sat my head down on the bar and grabbed my belly that was now doing unsettling flips. I needed to get my mind off of him otherwise I was going to starve and Totsuka's chocolate cake looked really good.

"Can everyone in Homra do that trick of yours?" I asked.

I peered up at him with my head still on the counter as he released a cloud of smoke out. At my question he looked at me raising a crimson brow like my inquiry was obvious to answer.

"Are you asking to join?" he said.

I couldn't lie, his offer was appealing, but I didn't belong in Homra. They didn't need a runaway like me around.

"No. I was just curious, besides I don't think I'm really wanted around here. Nothing new I guess," I laughed under my breath.

My stomach was still in a giant knot, and it was only growing tighter. I really wanted to eat the cake, pervert or not it looked like Totsuka knew his way around a kitchen.

"Yes," Mikoto said pulling me away from my cake ogling.

"Huh," I said.

"They all have a form of my power," he clarified.

"That's interesting. Why?" I asked.

Mikoto placed his cigarette back into his mouth and took a long drag from it. Removing the cigarette against he shrugged as he released a steady stream of smoke into the air over his head. He didn't say anything in reply.

"You don't know," I said. Tightening my arms around my midsection I tried to settle the flips. "So you've never tried to find out why you can do what you can do?"

"I don't care," he said without pause.

"And yet you do," I commented.

His eyes peeked at me with a brow raised. I don't know why I said that, but I could see something in the way he held his shoulders when I asked the question. He had gone slightly tense with the question, and his voice sounded irritated when he answered. Mikoto looked away from me as he stubbed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"Sorry. I have a habit of speaking out turn. It's gotten me in more trouble than I care to count," I chortled.

"Cake," was all he said.

Reaching across the bar Mikoto grabbed the plate with my slice of cake, and pulled it towards himself. I jerked up with my eyes widening. Did he really just take my cake? He picked up the fork on the plate and began eating it without hesitation.

"That's my cake," I whined.

"You weren't eating it," he stated.

"My stomach was being stupid," I said. I could feel a pout coming on, but I doubted the leader of Homra would be effected by some stranger's moping. "I was still going to eat it."

Mikoto was using the small fork to cut another piece from my slice, but inside of stuffing his face he held it out towards me. "Then eat it," he said flatly.

I fell silent. Was he offering to share _my_ cake with me? Totsuka had left the cake for _me_ , and it was chocolaty delicious looking. King of a gang or whatever I wasn't going to let him eat my snack by himself. So I hopped from one stool to the next until I was sitting in the one directly next to Mikoto's. He was still holding out the fork with the cake speared onto the end, and I ate it.

It was light and fluffy and sweet. Underneath the chocolate I could taste a bitter swirl of cherry flavoring. It was a good balance of sweet and sour in a dessert. After swallowing I muttered, "Not bad."

"Hmm," Mikoto said.

I couldn't tell if he was agreeing with me or was just making noise to show he heard me. It didn't really matter since he took another piece of my cake, and it was bigger than the chunk he gave me. I wasn't about to have him finish it before I had barely eaten any of it.

Pointing to my mouth I stated, "Sharing."

"Yeah, yeah," Mikoto muttered.

He cut another piece from the cake, but this time dropped it into my mouth like I was a dog he was giving a treat too. I would have commented on it and stolen the fork, but I was enjoying the cake too much to really care. When it was gone I sighed wanting more though the guys probably ate the rest. Mikoto pushed the plate away as he pulled out a new cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"You ate more than me," I pouted.

Stretching my arms out in front of me I prepared to leave and get some real food before I made my way back up stairs to sleep. The cake was delicious, but it hardly filled up my empty stomach, especially since I shared it with a fully grown guy.

"Whatever," he said.

He lit his cigarette with the red flame that rose from his hand. I don't know what possessed me to test to see if it was hot, but I did it and regretted it immediately. Before he let the flame go out I reached across the small distance danced my fingertips over the top like I've done before with candles. The heat was so much greater than an ordinary flame that when I retrieved my hand with a hiss I was surprised that my fingers were still there at all. My skin was scorched red and bleeding on my pointer and middle fingers.

"Damn," I hissed. "That was stupid."

I got up from the stool, leaving my wallet on the bar as I moved to the side hall so I could run water over my own stupidity. I paused when I heard Mikoto scoff.

"What fool just reaches for fire?" he muttered.

"A fool who that's not afraid of getting burned," I replied before disappearing down the hall.

If I was given the choice to that again, or just walk away I wouldn't hesitate to through my whole body at the open flame. My embarrassment aside Homra was an interesting place that I wasn't ready to move past yet. Even as the water stung against my fingers my mind didn't change with the pain.

As I left the bathroom I grumbled to myself, "Now I need bandages and food, great."

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Mikoto was gone from the bar when I returned from the bathroom. I figured he had gone to bed so I grabbed my wallet with my good hand and left Homra for the convenience store on the other side of the block. After returning with what I needed I returned to my spare room where I treated the burn to my fingers, and divulged in the assorted snacks that I had picked up. I spent most of the night eating and worrying over what to do about Yata, and how to face the rest of the gang. Mikoto didn't seem effected by the bag malfunction, but then again he didn't show very many emotions from the look of it.

"Nao-chan, you don't look very well," Kusanagi commented.

I had just walked down stairs and plopped onto one of the bar stools with slumped shoulders. I had caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror before descending the stairs, and I looked awful. Bags under my green eyes, creases in my brow, and a pale hue colored my usual pink complexion. Sugar and lack of sleep and fretting did not do wonders for a person.

"It wasn't exactly a good night," I grumbled.

Rubbing my forehead I tried to focus on something other than the prickling sensation that I was being watched. There were only a few people in the bar besides Kusanagi and I, but they seemed more exhausted than I.

"Are you still mad at Tatara?" Kusanagi chuckled.

I clamped my bottom lip between my teeth as I stared at the counter top. Between my encounter with Mikoto last night and the tension with Yata I had almost forgotten that I was upset at Totsuka for revealing my _things_ to all the guys at Homra. As the anger came back I had nothing to say back.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

We lapsed into silence after he passed me a glass of water. I sipped at it while trying to gain some life back into me as I was still crashing from the sugar. I kept my injured hand in my lap not wanting to show of how dumb I was to grab back at Mikoto's fire. Guys came and left Homra, and I was sure some were staring a little too long at me as they passed.

"Good morning Kusanagi," Totsuka cheered. He practically skipped over to the bar with a grin too wide that fell to the floor when he noticed me. "Nao-chan," he said slowly. "Good morning."

I stared at Totsuka for a moment, his brown eyes begging for a reply. Turning away I muttered, "Pantie snatcher."

Kusanagi snickered behind the bar while Totsuka stumbled over his unmoving feet. He grabbed onto the nearest bar stool for balance as I looked down at my glass of water.

"Nao-chan, I'm not-," Totsuka said.

"I know, just let me be bitter," I said.

Totsuka made several strange noises like he was trying to say something, but it just wasn't coming out right. At a loss he looked to the man wiping down the counter for guidance.

"Let her be bitter," Kusanagi shrugged.

Groaning Totsuka pushed himself into a seat, leaning his head against the wooden bar. As I glanced down at his face my eyes got caught in his. We stared at one another for only a heartbeat before I looked away clenching my one hand around my glass, while the other laid tensely in my lap. I wanted to hit him in the head with my fist until he couldn't remember yesterday at all.

"Ah, good morning Anna," Kusanagi said.

Leaning back I watched the small girl enter the bar rubbing her eyes sleepily. She climbed into the stool on my left as she yawned, "'Morning."

"Good morning Anna," I said.

She stopped rubbing at her face as she peered up at me. Her red eyes focused in on my face, then she nodded.

"Morning Suzuki-san," Anna said.

"How's my red looking today?" I asked.

Kusanagi had fetched the girl a glass of cherry juice with a bendy straw that she simply accepted without a word. She took a long drink before she answered me.

"It's good," was all she said.

"That's . . . good," I said.

To cover up my lame reply I downed the rest of my water, and turned to Totsuka who had quickly brightened up. He fidgeted in his seat like he was about to burst with whatever was on his mind. I raised a brow at Totsuka and he clapped his hands together in front of him like he was praising himself for a brilliant idea. As Totsuka opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by a chorus of cellphones rang and buzzed. Not a moment later the guys of Homra were charging out of the bar. Even Totsuka looked ready to run after glancing at his phone, but he hesitated as he peered over at Mikoto who had just stepped out of the hall. He looked completely unaffected by the ruckus as he made his way over to the couches. I turned to Kusanagi who had just pocketed his own phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Trouble downtown. Don't worry the guys can handle it, Yata is leading the way," Kusanagi replied.

"What sort of trouble?" I pressed.

"The arms dealers from the other day have received another shipment," Totsuka said. "We're going in to stop the delivery from being bought out."

"You guys were stalking those creeps?" I asked. That just sounded like a foolish and dangerous thing to do, so why?

"Stalking is a strong word," Totsuka said. Scratching the back of his head he searched for the right words. "We've been sort of looking for these guys for awhile, so it's thanks to Nao-chan that we are able to stop them now," he said.

"Glad my bad luck could be of use," I chuckled.

"Are you going too Totsuka?"' Kusanagi asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading out," he replied.

Hopping down from his chair Totsuka started for the door. He was about to leave when I jumped down and chased after him, while calling his name. Totsuka stopped just outside the door looking back at me.

"Nao-chan?" he questioned.

"I want to go too," I stated. "I can help, even though I'm not like you guys, but I know what I'm doing."

Totsuka's brown- almost caramel colored- eyes looked over my head back into the bar. I followed his gaze to Mikoto who propped his feet up on the coffee table as he nodded his head slightly before looking away from Totsuka. I turned back to the man in front of me and he dropped his gaze back to me.

Sighing Totsuka said, "But doesn't your side still hurt? It's only been a few days since the incident."

"I'm fine. It was just graze. Even if you say no I'll just follow you," I said.

Totsuka pressed his lips into a tight line before chuckling in defeat. "You're still stubborn Nao-chan."

"Still?" I inquired.

He laughed as he shut the door behind us. I shoved my hands in the back pockets of my jeans, hiding my bandage fingers from him as we made out way down the street. The morning air was brisk with the coming fall leaving goosebumps up the bare skin of my arms. As we walked Totsuka filled the silence with idle chatter ranging from what he wanted for lunch to contemplating what he was going to make first with some new gadget he bought. I nodded where I was suppose to and gave random comments when he paused for a reply. It reminded me of that day in the hospital so many years ago. This was relaxing, if I overlooked the fact that we were on our way to an illegal weapons trade to stop it with other members of an infamous gang.

Almost relaxing.

"Hey Totsuka-kun?" I interrupted him.

He was in the middle of telling me about some song he was writing, and how he was currently having writer's block. He stumbled over his words to stop as we turned down a side road. "Yes," he hummed.

"I thought you said the trouble was downtown?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is," he said.

"Then why are we heading uptown?" I challenged.

Totsuka chuckled uneasily as he adverted his gaze. "Are we really? Oh I'm so bad with directions," he said.

It was so obviously a lie. He had deliberately taken me in the wrong direction and was probably using the conversation to distract me so I wouldn't notice. I stopped walking, hands still in my pockets, and my weight heavy on my right leg. Narrowing my eyes at Totsuka's back he, too, stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face me.

"So you're making me avoid the action because I'm a girl," I stated.

I could clearly see him fidgeting for a reply as he spun around on his heel. He scratched at his neck as he gave me an innocent look like a guilty child that had been caught in the act.

"It's not because you're a girl," Totsuka said slowly.

"But it's a pretty big reason isn't it? I told you I can handle myself."

I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him to deny my words again, but instead he laughed it off.

"Guilty," he said. Running his hand through his hair he continued to speak saying, "I didn't want you getting involved with the fighting. It would be better if we let the others handle it and you can focus on getting better."

"Totsuka-kun," I began, but paused. I wanted to complain, and tell him he was being ridiculous, but then it hit me. His words were kind and thoughtful, but he was just trying to be nice in telling me I would just be getting in the way. I wanted to help, but I was just pushing myself into their business. "You're right. Sorry I was getting in the way," I finished.

Turning around, and replacing my hands in my back pockets I began making my way back the way we came.

"No, wait Nao-chan," Totsuka called after me. "That's not what I meant. You're not in the way."

"You don't have to be overly sweet Totsuka-kun. I can handle the truth, you know,"I called back.

As I moved along the street I debated what I should do for the day. _Probably should look for a job. I can't stay at the bar for too long. I'd be putting Kusanagi out._ I should try for a day job at a convenience story or something.

"Nao-chan!"

Glancing over my shoulder at who pulled me out of my reverie I saw Totsuka running to catch up with me. I slowed my pace until he caught up. He looked slightly frantic.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You don't understand. I didn't take you mot because you're a girl, nor because I thought you would get in the way. I didn't take you because I didn't want you to strain your injuries, " he explained.

"I told you my side is fine. It was just a scratch," I replied. Not completely true, but my side would be perfectly fine in the next few days, so close enough.

"I'm not just talking about the shot," Totsuka commented. He smoothly kept pace with me as we walked further into the city. His expression was casual, yet oddly serious for the Totsuka Tatara I knew. "What about your hand? The King's fire has been known to leave nothing in its wake," he added.

The muscles in my arms tensed up at his words. _How did he know?_ I thought taken off guard. I was sure I hadn't shown him my hand at Homra, and that he couldn't have possibly noticed the gauze on my fingers when I had my arms crossed. I had tucked them under my arm completely out of view, so how did he even know they were hurt let alone that I had burned them on Mikoto's fire.

I took my hands out of my pockets revealing the burned fingers on my left hand. Totsuka's gaze dropped to my hand before meeting my eyes with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine. I put antibiotics on it, and I took a painkiller this morning," I explained. Narrowing my gaze again I inquired, "How did you know about my hand?"

Totsuka smirked back, "Our King isn't the brute he appears to be. He has a soft side; Anna is proof of that."

"So Mikoto told you," I muttered.

 _That was unexpected._

I couldn't even begin to understand Suoh Mikoto. First he pushes me down, then looks annoyed with me, and eats my cake, now he told Totsuka about my stupidity. Did he want me gone, or did he just enjoy teasing me?

"Tested me about it last night," he said. He held up a peace sign with his hand like he was celebrating a victory, but I didn't get it.

"You two sound more like girl friends than King and vassal," I commented.

Dropping his hand back to his side he gasped, "Really?"

As we waited at a red crosswalk light we broke out laughing. It was a good long laugh, something that I hadn't experienced since probably my days on that gym roof. It made my ribs sore, and left me short of breath. Whipping at my face with my good hand I calmed down enough to cross the street just before the light changed back to red. Totsuka was at my opposite side when we reached the other side of the road.

"So you aren't mad about my deception?"

My breathing had just about returned to normal when he asked. A giggling grin still on my face as I replied to him. "Not really, but you could have just said something to me. I don't like being a bother, but I know I could have been useful. I've spent the last few years doing undercover work and stuff for the police."

"You can fight?" Totsuka asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Some hand-to-hand, but I'm best with a blunt weapon," I answered.

His eyes widened as his voice shook while saying, "Is that so."

"Don't be so surprised. A lot has happened since middle school. I mean you're running with the most infamous gang in the city while having late night chats with the hot-tempered leader," I said.

Totsuka chuckled, "That's true."

When we stopped at the next light I turned waving over my shoulder as I made my way towards the shopping center. "Bye-bye Totsuka-kun."

"Wait, where are you going Nao-chan?" he asked.

"Gotta find a job," I called back.

I lowered my hand from my wave as I continued down the sidewalk. Part of me wanted to look back at Totsuka to make sure he was still there, but I knew that I would see him again back at the bar. I had just met him again; the guy I had been idolizing since my school transfer, and I wasn't about to have him disappear from my side yet. I had things I needed to ask him, and learn before I really became a burden to him and Homra.

"Seriously?" Totsuka questioned.

He sounded like he was right behind me. Before I could turn to check an arm slid over my shoulders. Totsuka pulled me along as he hurried down the street pressing our sides closely together.

"Then I'll help," he grinned.

"Why? It's going to be boring," I said.

"All the more reason to go. I'll make it fun," he announced.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was still as free-spirited as before, doing things his own way and at his own pace. I was pulled from store-to-store barely given the chance to speak for myself before I was handed a digital application to fill out. Totsuka let me use his cellphone number for my contact information since I had no other means of communication. After the fourth store I had made a mental note that getting a cellphone was probably a must now. I hadn't needed one since I never had anyone I needed to be in contact with, even when I work with the police I always showed up at the station instead of them ever calling me. Now I had Totsuka, and Yata -maybe- and maybe even Anna that I wanted to talk to. Anna was such a different girl, but that's what interested me, and not to mention one day would come when she would need a fellow female to talk to about some _things_ that talking to a guy would just be too uncomfortable to do.

"On to the next one, Nao-chan," Totsuka cheered.

"I'm coming," I sighed.

He skipped to the next store while I snickered at his enthusiasm. This was what I was missing about him. His bright presence that just made everyone around him smile. I wondered if Mikoto ever smiled at this silly fellow. Totsuka tripped over the lip of the door to the Ramen shop we entered.

Laughing I thought, _Yeah. Mikoto has to laugh at him._

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 _How did I get here?_

Grabbing my pounding head I sat up on what appeared to be a cell cot. It creaked under my weight as I slid my legs over the edge of the bed. Rubbing the left side of my neck something bubbled up in the back of my mind.

"Saru-kun," I breathed.

Lowering my hands I jumped up and dashed across the small area pressing myself against the bars. I tried to see where I was but all I could make out was a wall of cells across from me.

"Saru-kun!" I called out.

I definitely remembered seeing him. He had to be here. I had to talk to him. Racking my brain for answers I wondered, _What happened again?_

Totsuka and I had been walking back to the bar after all my job applications. He was humming happily at my side while I had been nursing my burned hand that had started to ache. It was already past noon and I was starving.

We were only a few blocks away from Homra when I was grabbed from behind and pushed down onto my knees. I yelped in surprise, and groaned when my knees hit the solid ground.

"You are under arrest by Scepter four's Fushimi Saruhiko for involvement in illegal clans activity," a man announced.

I knew that voice, it had deepened over the last couple of years, but it was unmistakable. I glanced over my shoulder at who was twisting my arm behind my back, and standing there was the bored looking glasses guy from that gym roof years ago.

"Saru-kun?" I gaped.

"Who-," he stopped. Eyes wide and hands loosening on me. "Nao?"

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

He ran over to where I was held down, shooting daggers with his brown eyes at Fushimi. I didn't think Totsuka could even get mad, but there he stood with a deep crease in his brow.

"What illegal clans activity?" Totsuka demanded. "We haven't done anything like that today."

"What're you doing with Homra?" Fushimi asked. He completely ignored Totsuka's presence as he stared down at me. His tone was still as superior as when we were younger, but I was happy to see he hadn't changed just like Yata.

"I just bumped into them a few days ago. I'm catching up with Totsuka-kun, and Yata. Where have you been?" I said calmly.

Totsuka stared at me like I had gone crazy. "Nao-chan, he's arresting you," he stated.

"Why?" I asked Fushimi. Totsuka had a point, whether I knew Fushimi or not he was still taking me in for something I didn't do.

"I am just following orders," he answered.

His grip tightened on me again and he pulled my arm farther behind my back. The motion yanked on my bullet wound and I hissed at the sting.

"Let her go, you're hurting her," Totsuka said. He knelt down in front of me and asked, "Is it your side? We'll patch it back up once we get back, okay?"

"Saru-kun, I can walk on my own. I'm not going to fight," I bargained.

"You're just going to go along with him? You haven't done anything wrong though," Totsuka said.

Fushimi continued to ignore the brunet's presence as he allowed me to my feet saying, "Let's go."

I wasn't going to fight him, especially not when I had been wondering how he was doing since literally bumping into Yata at the bar. Fushimi and Yata had been inseparable since the day I met them, so why were they apart now? It didn't make any sense.

As I began following Fushimi in the opposite direction of the bar something grabbed my hand. Before I could register what was happening I was running away from Fushimi. Then I recognized Totsuka's back in front of me, and his hand holding firm on mine as he pulled me along.

"Totsuka-kun," I called.

"It's fine, Nao-chan," he said back.

"Wait!" I fought.

I meant to just swot his hand away with my other hand, but something happened. Red flared up from around my bandaged fingers as I swung my hand through the air. I heard a distinct sizzle as I touched his hand. Totsuka and I sprung apart at that moment causing me to stumble backward and colliding with Fushimi who had been chasing after us.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka gasped.

"I don't have time for this," Fushimi said.

The next thing I knew there was a pain in the side of my neck, and Totsuka's worried expression was disappearing into the darkness.

"What the hell?" I groaned.

Leaning my head against the metal bars I sighed staring down at my left hand. There was fresh gauze wrapped around all of my fingers now, even my thumb. I couldn't explain what had happened on the street, or why it even took place.

"Saru-kun!" I yelled. "Why am I here? What's going on?" I was getting bored just standing around completely alone. "Saru-kun, come on."

"Quiet down."

It wasn't Fushimi. The voice was clearly female, and when she came into view there was no doubt. Her uniform was similar to the blue one Fushimi had been wearing, but much more risque. The skirt was barely there at all, and her extravagant chest was just being held back by a white blouse. She looked smug as she stopped in front of my cell. With her hands on her hips she stared at me like some lowlife who was getting what they deserved.

"Where is Saru-kun?" I asked.

"You will be answering to me, not Fushimi," she replied.

Groaning I pulled back from the bars, crossed my arms over my chest, and leaned my hip back against the metal holding me inside the cell. "And you would be be?" I inquired.

"Scepter four's lieutenant Seri Awashima," she replied in an official tone.

I suppressed an eye roll at her words. I had dealt with plenty of egotistical police officers, but none that appeared as righteous as this woman. I could practically see the pole stuck up her butt.

"Congrats, but I want to talk to Saru-kun," I said.

Her blue eyes narrowed at me as she leaned towards the cell. "You _will_ be answering to me," she stated.

"Saru-kun!" I called. I was not going to deal with this woman. I couldn't. "Why am I here? You arrested me, so finish the job!"

"Be silent," Seri ordered. "Are you aware that you have violated several laws set in place by the Leaders?" she inquired.

 _No_ , I thought as I continued to yell, "I know you're lazy, but I never thought you were careless, Saru-kun!"

"You are in violation of article 16; for using-," Seri began.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, I've never played the senpai card before, but I'm playing it now, so get your butt out here now, or else," I warned.

The lieutenant leered at me as her cheeks darkened with anger. I smirked at her, knowing I was just making things harder for her.

""Or else," what?"

Pushing off of the bars I turned to see Fushimi making his way down the hall. His iconic smirk on his face, and dark blue eyes gleaming at me as he neared.

"I won't ever bring you that salted caramel candy again," I teased.

Fushimi stopped next to the leering lieutenant, his hands in his pockets, and a mischievous smile on his face. He hadn't changed much in the past three year's except for getting teller and possibly more arrogant- which I didn't think was plausible.

"I never expected you to" he said. Leaning only his torso towards my cell he added, "Not after your little disappearance so long ago."

My joking smile fell. Was he upset over that like Yata? I had thought Fushimi found me the most annoying despite his constant fighting with Yata. "I had a good reason to," I said.

"Go back Fushimi," Seri ordered. "This is my interrogation."

Fushimi glanced a look at her before rolling his eyes and turning them back on me. "You weren't getting anywhere, so the Captain sent me in," he stated.

"I've only started," Seri commented.

"Take it up with him. I'm just following orders," he said flatly.

Seri's face turned bright res as she stalked out of my view. _Was their Captain like Mikoto? A sort of king with strange powers?_ I wondered as I looked back at Fushimi.

"So that means you didn't come because I played the senpai card?" I inquired.

"Of course not," he snickered.

"Poo," I pouted. "And here I thought you were being nice for once."

"You've gained quite the tongue. I don't like it," he muttered.

"It's still nothing compared to that razor blade you've got waving around," I shot back.

His eyes narrowed at me as he stepped closer to the cage like bars. I nested my forearms on the line of metal that laid horizontal holding the vertical bars in place. With my hands outside the cell I locked them together just barely noticing the lack of pain that should have been spreading through my hand.

"Can you explain what happened when I was arresting you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

I pressed my face between two bars so I had a better view of his expression. "Nope," I replied.

"You just met Homra?" he continued to question.

"You got it," I winked.

Fushimi groaned. He probably had been expecting his pushover senpai, but I was hardly that anymore. Taking another step forward he was almost within my reach, if I stretched my arm out I could have grabbed his shirt, and yanked him into the cell's bars. I wanted answers, but Fushimi had a twisted sense when it came to violence.

"Then you are a member," he stated.

"No, I'm not," I corrected.

"Explain that attack then," he challenged.

My hands grip grew tighter. "I can't," I said. "I don't know how that happened. It just did."

"And the shooting?" he asked. "How do you explain the uproar it caused?"

"Complete and total back luck," I replied.

"Nao," Fushimi groaned. He took another step forward bumping his chest into my folded hands, that I released when he made contact. "You are not helping yourself."

I let my hands limply against the front of his coat. "I didn't do anything wrong this time. I shouldn't be locked up in here," I said.

"You're still a dumb senpai," he stated. His smug smile fell returning to the blasé boredom air he usually wore.

I was about to contradict him when the red flared up again. It was bigger than the candle size flame that showed up on the street with Totsuka. The deep swirling crimson engulfed my hand sending Fushimi across the hall colliding with the cell opposite mine. He grunted as I screamed holding my flaming hand as far from me as possible. It took my brain a second to realize the fire didn't hurt as it blazed from my wrist to my fingertips.

"What are you doing?" Fushimi demanded.

"I'm not doing this," I said.

If I did have any control then I wouldn't have nearly sent Fushimi up in flames. I didn't want to attack him, I wanted to talk to him. Get back in touch after the sudden break I caused between us.

"Nao!" he yelled.

"I'm not Saru-,"

 **Crash.**

Before I could finish I turned trying to see what had happened. It sounded like a door being taken down, and judging by Fushimi's reaction someone had entered the holding hall. I pulled back from the bars, watching the thick metal glow for a moment when I brought my left hand with me. I could feel the heat coming from the bright red flames, but it didn't burn.

"Nao-senpai!" called a familiar and frantic voice.

"Yata?" I questioned.

As I spoke he zoomed into view on a skateboard with a long silver object in his hands. He barely spared me a glance as he headed straight for Fushimi, raising the object over his head. It was a baseball bat.

"Damn monkey!" Yata hissed.

"Misaki," Fushimi smirked. His hand was at his hip prepared to unsheathed the sword that rested there as he dodged Yata's attacks.

"Oh dear, now Yata's making a mess," Kusanagi said as he casually stepped through the hall.

I wanted to rake my hands through my hair in confusion and irritation, but I was still on fire. Over the edge of Kusanagi's sunglasses I saw his eyes widen as he looked at me. Lowering the cigarette he had in his mouth he approached the cell door.

"Now what's going on here?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore," I sighed.

My heart has been pounding in my chest since the moment my fingers took aflame. Now as I waited for Kusanagi to say something while watching Yata and Fushimi battle in the background. My head was yelling at me to stop those guys, but I had my own problems to deal with at the moment.

"You're not playing wizard are you?" he joked.

"I am not _Harry Potter_ ," I stated.

From down the hall, over the clatter of the dueling friends I heard a tiny voice yell, "Suzuki-san!"

"Anna?" I gaped.

She came trotting into view stopping at my cell door with her pale face squeezing between the bars. Her large red eyes staring at me with concern, and what I thought was wonderment.

"Mikoto's red," she said.

I followed her gaze to my left hand. The flames that wrapped around it were indeed as red as the fire he had used to light his cigarettes, but it was on my hand.

"How long have you been like this?" Kusanagi asked me.

"Only a few minutes before Yata broke down the door," I replied.

"I see," he said. Turning he glanced behind him, and smirked. "You seem to be projecting Mikoto."

I saw the glow of red before I laid eyes on Homra's king. His entire body was encased by red flames just like the ones surrounding my left hand. Mikoto continued to walk towards my cell without paying any attention to the door where Anna still stood. Kusanagi pulled her away just before Mikoto's fire practically disintegrated the bars. A hole opened up for him allowing him to enter without any trouble.

"You are going to be nothing but trouble," Mikoto said. He stopped directly in front of me, my breath ceased and my heart leapt.

"Sorry," I choked pout.

"I'm not surprised," he smirked.

Without warning Mikoto grabbed my burning hand plunging the rest of my body in his ruby flames. There was a wave of heat and a brief moment when everything was all red in my eyes as the flames consumed me. His hand held tight onto mine sending a familiar shock through me. It was like that moment back at the hospital all over again.

I forgot what was happening around us as I stared at his smug expression. His amber colored eyes themselves had flickering flames dancing in them. Mikoto stared back at me and my heart rate only increased to the point I thought it was going to burst. Electricity coursed through me as we stood there on fire.

"Mikoto," I breathed.

As I returned air to my lungs my head went light, and my vision blurred. I squeezed his hand that felt like the source of the electricity as I tried to keep myself upright with my shaking legs.

"Hmm," he responded.

"I really like Homra. I'm sorry I'm just trouble," I said.

My balance slipped, and I landed against Mikoto's chest. He still held my left hand in his while his free arm wrapped around my waist. Tears bubbled up to the corners of my eyes out of nowhere along with a muted solo I buried into his shirt.

"I don't want you to hate me," I cried.

I could feel the flames surge around us with the heat increased. As I clung to Mikoto my mind went blank and my body became as heavy as lead. Just before I slipped back into the darkness I could hear Yata and Fushimi still fighting along with Kusanagi talking idly with Anna, yet over that was a voice that stuck with me in the darkness.

"Welcome to Homra," Mikoto said.

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

" _When is she going to wake up?"_ Anna inquired.

" _Yeah. How are we suppose to celebrate when she's asleep?"_ Yata said.

" _You're going to celebrate, Yata? That's unexpected,"_ Totsuka said.

Yata could be heard grumbling curses off in the distance, while others laughed. I was aware that I was laying down, but my head and left arm felt oddly warmer than the rest of my body. Though I could hear people joking around, and saying my name I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, or move. I felt comfortable with where I laid and I didn't want to move just yet.

" _I'm heading out,"_ Yata called.

" _Be careful. The blues will be on us more than usual now,"_ Kusanagi warned.

" _Bring 'em on!"_ Yata said. His voice fading into the distance.

" _Wait for me Yata,"_ called a thick voice.

" _You're giving me that look again,"_ Mikoto said.

I almost jumped when his voice sounded right next to me. My left hand clenched around whatever I was holding. It was soft and thin between my fingers.

" _You were the one that broke down their front door,"_ Kusanagi said.

" _They refused me entry,"_ Mikoto stated.

" _You didn't knock,"_ Totsuka commented.

" _I don't knock,"_ he said.

A giggle bubbled to my lips that I couldn't stop. Just the thought of Mikoto politely knocking on someone's door was ridiculous. He wouldn't greet the other person with a friendly grin, or with sweet words, but the scene that played out behind my lids was too funny to keep inside.

"She's awake," Totsuka cheered.

"She's laughing," Kusanagi said.

Opening my eyes my laugh cut off immediately with my heart leaping in my throat. I was staring up at Mikoto, his amber eyes looking back down at me with what I was hoping was just curiosity, and not irritation. Clenching my hand even tighter I realized that the fabric I was gripping was his cotton shirt.

"Nao-chan," Totsuka sang.

Releasing Mikoto's shirt I carefully sat up to find myself back at the bar sitting on the couch. As I glanced around my stomach knotted when my brain realized that my head had been laying in Mikoto's lap. My cheeks heated as I turned to Totsuka.

"Hey Totsuka-kun," I said.

The brunet bounded across the room to sit on the arm of the couch where he grinned happily at me. Running my hands through my hair I tried to calm myself down, but I could still feel the heat from Mikoto on the back of my neck.

"You seem to have a knack for passing out," Totsuka joked.

"Only started happening when you guys showed up," I commented.

"Our looks are enough to make the ladies swoon," a guy said. He was sitting at a table with a few others as he adjusted his glasses and leaned back in his chair.

My eyes narrowed at him as I said, "Yeah I don't think that's it."

They guys around him laughed while he dropped the rim of his derby hat to cover his face from view. Even Totsuka, next to me, laughed. The scene felt normal, like it was just another day at Homra instead of me crashing in on their atmosphere.

"So you're not usually this much trouble?" Mikoto inquired.

My heart rate increased as I turned to face him, but it switched into overdrive when I saw a smirk tilting his mouth.

Shaking my head I replied, "I already apologized for that back in the cell."

"Is that what you two were talking about?" Totsuka asked. He slid off the arm of the couch and onto the same cushion as I while tossing an arm over my shoulders.

"You two seemed awfully close," Kusanagi commented. "Holding onto each other so tightly." A devilish smile slithered across his face as out eyes made contact.

"Nao-chan wouldn't even let go of our King while she was out cold," Totsuka cooed.

 _Am I a baby or something?_ I thought as my face flushed.

"So he carried you back, after putting the blues in their place," Kusanagi said. He placed a cigarette in his smug lips.

"Like a princess," Anna said.

She was sitting on the opposite couch directly across from me with a sparkling red ball in her hands. She wasn't looking at me, but her eyes were firmly fixed on the ball she was rolling in her palms.

"You're right!" Totsuka grinned. His arm tightened around mu shoulders pulling me closer to his side. "Too bad you didn't kiss the sleeping beauty," he said to Mikoto.

My face had to be a bright shade of red, and it only darkened when I felt that amber gaze cross over my face. I dropped my eyes to my lap where my hands were clenched together around the hem of my shirt. Next to me Totsuka chuckled getting the others started in an uproar of laughter and back slapping. If I was embarrassed before I was completely and wholeheartedly mortified now.

"Totsuka-kun," I ground out.

Between laughs he said, "Yes, Nao-chan."

I turned my hands into fists as I shot him with the sharpest glare I could. "You stupid pantie-snatcher!" I yelled.

The moment the words were out of my mouth my vision turned red, and there was a warmth surrounding my head. Totsuka jumped up from the couch, and tripped over the coffee table landing on the over sofa next to Anna who was now looking at me. In fact everyone in the room was staring at me. I panicked for a second when the red filter on my vision didn't fade, but when Kusanagi's laugh pierced the silence it seemed to fix the tense atmosphere.

"I'd watch yourself Tatara," Kusanagi said. "Looks like she can hold her own now."

"She looks like a fire witch," the glasses guy from earlier said.

"Queen," Anna commented.

"Huh?" I questioned.

Getting to my feet I made my way to where Kusanagi had a silver serving tray hanging on the wall. My reflection was slightly distorted from the metal, but I could clearly see what the guys were talking about. My hair was whipping about like tendrils of fire with that familiar red glow that Mikoto had introduced to me. On closer inspection I thought my irises had also changed from their usual dark green to a shimmering crimson.

As I turned back to the lounge area Mikoto was barely paying attention, but Totsuka seemed to have bounced back. He was pouting at me as he got to his feet determination in his caramel colored eyes.

"I am not a pantie-snatcher," he declared.

"Do you really want to get into that now?" I challenged.

I could feel my hair flare up, flailing even more around my head. As sweet as Totsuka was he was an even bigger bonehead. I would probably be sour over that accident forever, but I'll get over truly caring about it soon, until then he was going to suffer for my humility.

Totsuka stopped his approaching. "Well, I'm not," he said.

"Only a true pervert would fight to prove himself innocent," I shot.

"I'm not a pervert either," he fought.

"Pantie-snatcher," Anna said.

Totsuka gaped at her. "Not you too!"

"Even little girls know your dirty secret," I said. With a chuckle I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nao-chan," he whined.

I just laughed harder at his pouting expression while the rest of the bar joined in. Totsuka continued to whine as he lightly punched me in the shoulder as I felt my hair fall against my back. When I opened my eyes the red haze was gone and my body temperature was back to normal.

"What's going on?"

Turning I saw Yata, and the tracksuit chubby guy standing in the entryway. Yata looked extremely confused while the other guy was grinning along with the rest of the gang. I waved to him, hoping things had cooled between us, but I knew I had some apologizing to do still.

"We're picking on Pervert-kun," I pointed to Totsuka.

"I'm not a pervert," he fought.

A new wave of laughter filled the pub, and I swear I saw Yata crack a smile before he shook his head. He turned to group of guys at a table, the derby cap guy was among them. They started their own conversation while Totsuka nagged my ear off about his innocence, and though I completely believe him I wasn't going to let him off so easy. He was just too fun to tease.

Behind me I heard a grunt then a shuffle of fabric. Next thing I saw was Mikoto making his way down the side hall with a yawn. Pulling away from Totsuka I followed after the redhead calling his name when I reached the hall. Mikoto paused on the bottom step of the staircase that lead to the second floor. He looked back at me in that silent demeanor of his I was becoming familiar with.

"I just wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry I was such a bother. I don't really understand what happened, but I'm thankful that you broke me out of "jail"," I said. Bowing my head to show the respect a king deserved.

Mikoto huffed a sigh, and I looked up to see only his back facing me. "You're trouble, but it's fine. We all are,"he said.

I watched his back disappeared up the stairs before I turned to rejoin the others at the bar. My heart, I think, fluttered in my chest as my brain replayed his words over and over. _So I am trouble, but it was okay because it meant I fit in here? Is that what he meant by that? I wish,_ I thought.

"Did beauty kiss the beast ?" Totsuka queried. He had popped up next to me the moment I stepped out of the hall tossing one arm over my shoulders while poking my cheek with his free hand.

"Excuse me?" I gaped.

"You're right, our king isn't much of a beast even with his short temper," he said. Yet I didn't follow him.

"What?" I questioned.

"What would you call him, Kusanagi?" he asked. He lead me to the bar where the older man was scrolling through his phone.

Kusanagi glanced up with a smirk. "Well he's hardly a prince charming," he commented. "He's probably the cursed frog."

"That's a little harsh," I said.

"But it fits," Totsuka agreed.

"You two are so weird," I grumbled.

"He just needs a kiss from the princess and everything will be saved," Totsuka grinned down at me.

I deadpanned, "And who's this supposed princess?"

"You of course," he said.

My reply to that was a hard elbow jab to his ribs. Totsuka released my shoulders as he groaned at the impact.

"You're not as funny as I remember Totsuka-kun," I said. Stepping away from him I took a seat at the bar.

"I wasn't joking," he said.

I shot a piercing glance over my shoulder at him, and said slowly and deliberately, "Very. Funny. Totsuka-kun."

Gulping he nodded before making his way over to Anna. With a sigh I lowered my head onto the wooden counter and covered my eyes with my right arm.

"You haven't been here long, so I'll let you off easy this time," Kusanagi said in a hushed tone. My stomach did a flip at his serious tone. "Everyone here would give their life for one another, and out King is no exception. Tatara was not joking when he said things could be saved. Anna has her own special gifts, and she saw who would be doing the saving," he said.

Removing my arm I peeked up at him and I could see the sincerity in his eyes through his dark sunglasses. My stomach did another unsettling flips as I raised my head to meet his gaze properly.

"We are counting on you now," Kusanagi concluded.

"How many people actually know about this?" I asked.

"Just Tatara, Anna, and myself," he replied.

"You won't even tell your king?" I challenged.

And immediately I wish I hadn't. The bar owner removed his sunglasses and leaned closer to me so I couldn't look away from his cocoa colored eyes. A nervous shiver ran down my spine at his stern expression.

"It's not his business. He knows there is trouble approaching. The city has been acting up, but Mikoto isn't the kind to care for what doesn't concern him at the moment. But you have a purpose. You will save the red King because that is why you are here."

"You can't be serious. Me?" I choked out.

"You were the one who stole his power. Channeling his flames through to you," he stated.

"B-But I have no idea how I did that," I fought. I, too, kept my voice down though I wanted to cry out that he was wrong, but Kusanagi was much more intimidating than his usual appearance gives off.

"As far as I know there has never been anyone stupid enough to grab Mikoto's fire without going through the test," he said.

"So my stupidity earns me the spot as your savior. That sounds moronic," I said.

I couldn't do what Kusanagi was telling me. I was the stupid girl crashing the man-fest that was Homra, saying hi to old acquaintances in hopes of becoming friends. After a few weeks of catching up, and paying for rent I would move on keeping in contact occasionally while staying out of their way. That was the plan, I wasn't made to save anyone. I barely saved myself from the robotic future my parents had planned for me, how was I suppose to save a legendary leader of Shizume City.

"Sounds like fate," he said. He slid his glasses back on as he turned to the wall of liquor behind him.

"Do you really believe in that?" I asked.

He grabbed a bottle of vodka off a shelf and turned to me while grabbing a glass from under the counter. "I believe we make out own fate, and that was the next step in yours," he replied.

I watched him pout the liquor into the glass, then pass it to me. Looking up from the drink I asked him, "Then what was my first step to this fate you claim Anna has seen?"

I grabbed the glass and shot back its contents. As I swallowed I couldn't help but enjoy the burn the vodka left in its wake.

Kusanagi replied, "Meeting Tatara in the hospital that day," as he refilled the glass. It needed some ice, but then again the frozen water would have just gotten in the way.

At his response I froze for a moment, then I pulled the glass closer to me. "So you remember that day, huh?" I said.

"It's hard to forget. It was the day Mikoto's powers revealed themselves," he said.

"I see," I said.

After downing the drink and slamming the glass on the bar I got to me feet. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I stomped off towards the front doors. My mind was buzzing with this new information and I just couldn't process it with all the chatter going on. I was still struggling with why Scepter four had arrested me, and that I had actually joined Homra I didn't have room in my brain for savior crap, or destiny talk. Kusanagi was demanding too much from me; a stupid homeless girl who had an idol-complex, and friendship issues.

"Where are you going Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

"I don't know," I called back. "Maybe I'll go on a pyromaniac spree. Burn a few houses, or something," I said in a monotone voice. I actually wanted to punch Kusanagi in the face denying his statements, but he was no doubt stronger than I, and could easily put me in a coma without breaking a sweat.

"You're joking, right?" Totsuka questioned.

With my hand on the doorknob I peered back at him with a forced smile. "Yeah, completely joking. I already got arrested once today, and it wasn't exactly a blast."

"Okay. Do you want me to-," Totsuka began.

"Back off!" I snapped.

The whole room went silent with my outburst. Totsuka stared at me with wide eyes, and I could feel the heated gaze of Kusanagi on my back. I was making another unnecessary scene, I was becoming pretty good at it too.

"Just back off would ya. I don't need a babysitter. I'm not going to burn down the city, so just let me go out on my own, jeez," I huffed.

Pushing the door open I left Homra still stomping my feet, my mind clouded, and my blood pressure went through the roof.

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I wondered the streets of Shizume City, letting the late afternoon foot traffic lead me about until it thinned out and I started out on my own again. I spent the time alone trying to work out the day's events in my head along with what Kusanagi had dropped on me. I still didn't understand why Fushimi had arrested me, or how exactly my hand burst into flames. At that time I had no control over it, but one back at the bar I did; mostly. Apparently I was now officially part of Homra because of the incident in the cell, which wasn't a bad thing, just unexpected.

The problem I was having was wrapping my head around the assumption that I was suppose to save Mikoto from something. Save him from what? Was there going to be a war? Stop an assassination? Kusanagi had been extremely vague on the danger, but unnervingly serious about my contribution. If I could save someone I would, but I was barely taking care of myself so who in their right mind decided that I would the one to save the day? Anna must have misunderstood whatever she had seen, and it was actually someone more capable than I, who would come to the rescue like Totsuka, or Yata. They were the hero types, not Suzuki Nao, not I.

When I finally looked up from my shuffling black sneakers I noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Its rays painted the October sky the same deep red as Mikoto's fire, making the city glow like I was looking through that magic filter like back at Homra. Taking a deep breath of the cool air I regretted leaving without a sweater or something other than the plain cotton tee I was wearing. I was on the other side of the city, and the soreness in my feet was proof I had really walked all the way there.

"Guess I'll take the subway back," I sighed.

Changing my course for the subway entrance down the block I reached for my wallet that wasn't there. I stopped my light jog to double check every surface of my being for my wallet. I had it that morning, and I still had it after applying to all those stores.

When my brain finally made the connections I hissed out, "Saru-kun."

It was probably removed when I was in Scepter four's custody. I had fifty dollars tucked away in there, and it was the last of the bounty job I worked a few weeks ago. Groaning curses under my breath I turned away from the subway not in the mood for the two hour long walk back to the bar. I just wanted to relax and eat food, maybe even ask Anna about what she saw, not walk for hours in the chilly evening air.

"Today sucks," I declared.

I made it about two blocks when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I hadn't even heard them behind me, so my yelp of surprise was justifiable.

Spinning on my heel I said, "What?"

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I could hear my pulse drumming away in my ears.

Standing behind me was a girl who was obviously still in high school from the navy uniform she was wearing, and from her brown hair dangled silver accessories. She appeared kind enough, and was probably lost in this part of the city.

"Are you Suzuki Nao?" she asked.

 _Or she's on a hunt,_ I thought with a mental slouch. I was exhausted, and couldn't handle anymore excitement this week. I needed a month long vacation just for today alone.

"Are you part of Scepter four too?" I inquired. "Because I'll go talk to whoever you want tomorrow, just let me spend the night in an actual bed," I bargained.

The girl shook her head making her hair accessories tinkle like little bells. She smiled kindly up at me as she replied, "I am not a part of the blue clan, so you do not have to fret. My name is Yukizome Kukuri."

She held out a hand to me, but I hesitated in shaking it. "So?" I questioned.

"I heard the red clan had gained a new female member, and I just had to meet her," she answered. Her hand still waiting for mine.

"Okay," I shook her hand. "How do you know that? I accidentally joined this afternoon, and as far as I've seen Homra isn't friendly with outsiders."

I retrieved my hand after the shake suddenly very cautious of my surroundings, and suspicious of the few people wandering the street we were on.

"That is true," Kukuri agreed. "But the blue clan is known for its gossiping tendencies, however they swear it's to keep the other clans on the same playing field. No one actually buys that though," she spoke casually.

She was definitely a high school student. Her mannerisms with her hands just screamed teenager.

"So you're part of a different clan then?" I asked.

"That is correct," she grinned. "I'm a member of the silver clan."

"Okay, so now what?" I challenged.

Kukuri became flustered, scratching he cheek as she thought of an answer. "Well nothing really. I just wanted to say hello to the red clans' new female. Many of us thought they would never break down that testosterone wall they had built up around them. A clan needs balance," she said.

"Is that so?" I clicked my tongue.

"Not that that's a bad thing. Please don't tell them I said that, I didn't mean to insult them."

She bowed her head begging me.

"Relax I'm not going to tell those boneheads. You're just a kid, so your fine," I assured her.

Raising Kukuri beamed at me, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now you should get home before it gets dark," I said.

"You're right," she nodded.

Just as I was about to turn I caught sight of something unbelievable. The girl rose into the air, holding her skirt around her thighs as she hurried off into the sky. I just stared after as she skipped from rooftop to rooftop until she disappeared from view. Sighing I ran a hand through my tangled hair as I started walking again.

"I need more vodka to deal with this," I muttered to myself.

My feet were killing me, my stomach was growling like mad, and my temples were pounding like jackhammers, but I was only a block away from the bar now. The sun had long since set, and the night chill had reached my bones leaving my teeth chattering and my arms hugging myself for warmth.

"Bed. Warmth. Food. Food!" I chanted to myself.

I picked up the pace when I saw the Homra sign lighting up the darkness. I was insanely happy when I reached the door, so much so that I threw it open and charged inside. I didn't get very far though.

"Dammit," I groaned.

I had ran straight into someone and we both went down, but I had the softer landing. Sitting up I heard a groan under me while I rubbed the place below my collarbone where they had clashed with me.

"Welcome back Nao-chan," Kusanagi greeted.

"Thanks," I said.

I scratched my head as I continued to sit where I landed. My kegs too exhausted to move from the inhumanly long walk I went on.

"Say hello Yata," Kusanagi prompted.

"N-Nao-senpai," Yata stuttered.

Looking down I saw the hazel eyed boy flushing up at me. I felt my own face heat up when I registered the position we were in. Yata was laying on his back being propped up by his elbows, while I was awkwardly straddling his lower stomach.

"Sorry, Sorry," I said.

Jumping up to get off of him landed on my butt again since my legs weren't ready to hold up my weight yet. My back collided with the still opened door, knocking it closed for me.

"Ouch," I groaned. I was already sore enough, I didn't need these extra bruises.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" Yata complained.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get inside where it was warm," I replied.

"Are you okay?" the chubby blond asked. He came up behind Yata with a kind face.

"Yeah I'm fine. It takes more than that to hurt me," Yata answered. He was already on his feet again dusting off his shorts.

"I wasn't asking you," blondie said. Yata looked -for a moment- surprised before he clicked his tongue and adverted his gaze across the bar. "Are you okay, Nao-chan?"

He held a hand out to me, and I gratefully took it. As pulled me to my feet I replied, "Thanks. I'm fine."

"That's good. Yata is known for being a hard head," Kusanagi commented.

We all laughed while Yata complained under his breath. Turning back to the chubby blond I half smiled as I said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kamamoto Rikio. You can call me Kamamoto," he said.

"Thanks for the help Kamamoto," I said.

"No problem," he grinned.

"Come on fats-o," Yata said. He kicked Kamamoto in the butt herding him towards the door. "We're leaving."

"Already?" I asked.

"Well yeah," Yata muttered. "We have things to do, so we're leaving."

He continued to push the complaining Kamamoto towards the door. He didn't look directly at me as he went. Was he still mad at me? Or was he still embarrassed about our collision.

"Bye Nao-chan," Kamamoto said.

"Shut up and go," Yata groaned. Kicking the guy out the door.

"Bye Kamamoto. Bye Yata," I waved after them.

Spinning on my heel I faced the rest of the pub that was mostly empty except for Mikoto smoking at the bar, Kusanagi drying glasses, and a small group of guys in the back. Totsuka was nowhere to be though. Shuffling away from the entrance I made my way to the sofa's where I collapsed into the farthest one with a long and heavy sigh.

"How far did you go?" Kusanagi asked.

"To the edge of town," I replied.

I stretched my arms over my head and dangled them off the edge of the couch like my legs at the opposite end. Lying down felt so good after the long day I had had, but my stomach was still gurgling with hunger.

"And you walked the whole way?" he questioned.

I could hear the dull clunk of him setting down the glass, and the rattle of him grabbing another. I stared at the ceiling as I appreciated the warmth the room provided, not having realized just _how_ cold I had gotten. My toes hurt from the cold as they thawed out in my shoes.

"Well if I had had my wallet I would have taken the subway back," I said.

"Then why did you leave without your wallet?" he continued to inquire.

"Because I thought I still had it on me," I groaned. "Scepter four must have taken it off of me while I was unconscious. I mean they even re-bandaged my hand while I was out."

Holding up my left hand I stared at my bare fingers. Mikoto's flames had burned away the bandages back in the cell, but what was surprising was that there was no sign of the burns that I had received last night. Not even a scar like there should have been if it healed, but it was like there was never any would there to begin with.

Releasing another sigh I dropped my hand onto my chest as I returned my gaze to the ceiling.

"Annoying jerks," I grumbled.

Kusanagi chortled. Hearing his laugh I pushed myself up into a sitting position so I could glare at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're starting to sound like one of the gang already," he said.

"That's great," Totsuka's voice floated throughout the room. My stomach did an unsettling flip as he popped into view from behind the bar with Kusanagi. "I'm glad to heat you're fitting in," he grinned at me.

How was he so happy right now? I had been so mean before I left, but Totsuka was acting like nothing happened. His smile was genuine no less, and it just left me grasping at straws for a reason why. Why was he being so kind to me? Why had he been hiding behind the bar? Why couldn't I understand Totsuka?

"What're you doing back there?" I asked.

Stepping out from behind the bar Totsuka replied, "I was hiding."

I could feel my eyes widen. "Why?" I asked.

"Because," was all he said.

I dropped my gaze to the floor as I knotted my hands together. He had been hiding from me, he didn't say anything because he knows he sucks at lying. Getting to my feet I made my way across the room.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka questioned.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed," I said.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten all day right?" Totsuka asked.

"I'm fine," I said. Pausing at the mouth of the hall I offered him a half smile as reassurance. "I don't have much of an appetite anyway. G'night."

Turning I started down the hall as the hungry gurgling in my stomach turned into the aching throb of unsettling nerves.

"Goodnight Nao-chan," Totsuka called.

His voice only made the knot that much tighter in my core. If I had anything in my stomach I'm sure I would have expelled it.

When I reached my borrowed room I kicked off my sneakers and flopped onto the bed. I just laid there; face buried in the pillow, and my still chilled body over the blankets. My head was back to doing circles, like spending all afternoon thinking wasn't bed enough, now I was bound to get no sleep, and feel riddled with guilt. _Way to screw up Nao,_ I mentally scolded myself.

I don't know how much time passed before I could hear footsteps going up and down the hall. Mikoto and Kusanagi must have been getting ready for bed because I could distinctly head the bathroom door creak open and closed along with other doors.

 _I should get up and turn my light off. It's hard to pretend to sleep with it on._

Just as I began pushing myself up the door to my room opened without even a knock. Out of reflex I whipped around to yell at who entered, but stopped when my green eyes locked with eyes the color of smoldering coals. Mikoto leaned against the door jam with his arms crossed over his broad chest as he stared at me.

After several long moments of tense silence Mikoto spoke. His voice was low, and his tone bored like always. "You're really nothing but trouble," he said.

Swallowing my embarrassment I replied, "I know. I'm sorry."

"You never learn," he sighed. "Come on."

He pushed off of the wall and slipped into the hall. I stumbled to my feet as I followed after him. Mikoto made his way down the stairs into the darkened bar, which he lit upon his entry. Confused, I followed him behind the bar where he bent over to pick something up.

Handing me whatever he picked up he said, "He's an idiot."

Looking down, I saw sitting in my palms was a well wrapped sandwich. It was a simple turkey sandwich on white bread. Closing my fingers around the food I glanced up at Mikoto who was absentmindedly scratching his head.

"Who's an idiot?" I queried.

"Your idol," he breathed out. "He was needlessly rambling the entire time you were gone. I thought him hanging around was bad enough, but this tag team you have going on," he paused to stare down at me. He shook his head like he didn't actually have a conclusion to make as he pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. Tapping a single white stick out of the carton, stuck it between his lips, and lit it.

"Totsuka-kun, he made this for me?" I asked.

Mikoto released a puff of smoke into the air between us, and I suppressed a cough. He nodded in reply.

"What a dummy," I muttered. "Does he even know how to get mad? Totsuka-kun is too good," I said mostly to myself.

Mikoto ruffled my hair as he stepped out from behind the bar. "Yeah, he is," he agreed.

As his hand left the top of my head something shot through me. Electricity tingled my skin from head-to-toe, yet it was strongest where Mikoto's hand had touched. My heart raced in my chest, while my ears began to ring. Just below the zinging electricity was a sensation like that of a raging fire. My insides felt like they were melting together, my brain turning to mush.

The feeling immediately began to fade the moment he lifted his hand, and I didn't want that. Dropping the sandwich I reached out and grabbed his hand sending new wave of electricity over my flesh.

"Mikoto," I said.

"Hmm," he peered back at me.

I knew I should have released his hand then, but I wasn't ready to let the feeling end. Part of me was desperate to know what it was while the rest of me wrestled with for an excuse to tell Mikoto for my behavior. My mind had turned to pudding though, and I was lost in smoldering amber eyes.

Our hands hung between us as he continued to stare back at me. My stomach felt like it had liquified into the bottom of my feet, along with the butterflies that were struggling about. I tried opening my mouth to speak, but my brain still hadn't pieced together a reply, so my hand just tightened around his.

" _We are counting on you now,"_ Kusanagi's voiced broke through my brain's silence.

My hold on Mikoto's hand faltered and our arms fell to our sides. The burning sensation inside was extinguished leaving my body feeling like a jelly donut. I leaned against the counter to keep me upright as my energy was sapped from my limbs. My bones felt like cheese sticks, organs like mincemeat, and my blood thick like mud in my veins.

" _You will save the red king, because that is why you are here,"_ Kusanagi's words resounded.

How was I suppose to save anyone? I did nothing, but cause Mikoto trouble. If anything my presence at Homra was the danger that Anna had foreseen, and the only way to save him was for me to leave as soon as possible.

"If you have something to say, say it," Mikoto said breaking through my reverie.

"Huh?" I said. Lifting my gaze I saw his back facing me. His hands were in his pockets and swirling in the space over his head was the trail of smoke from his cigarette. "Oh, no. No I don't," I replied.

Mikoto made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat like he was warning me.

Biting my bottom lip I slipped to the floor, sitting next to my dropped sandwich. Piling my hands in my lap I stared at a crease between the wooden floor boards as my heart returned to the rib breaking pace from earlier.

"Thank you for showing me this," I said. I moved the sandwich to my lap. "Again I'm sorry for all the trouble I've brought with me. I promise I won't be a bother for much longer." I bowed my head even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"What's the point of anything if you just regret it," he said.

My head snapped up just in time to see Homra's king vanish down the hall.

I stayed behind the bar just sitting on the floor as I slowly unwrapped the food Totsuka had prepared for me. The sandwich was good. Simple, yet filling.

As I ate I mumbled, "I don't regret anything," to myself.

 _Who are you trying to kid?_ My inner voice countered. _All you've done since you ran away is regret your life. Living in a world of "what ifs" and "maybes."_

"And it's been one shit of a mess," I added aloud.

 _So are you going to keep running?_ I asked myself.

I took a moment to chew and swallow the last of my food before balling up the saran wrap and answering, "It's they only thing I'm good at."

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Leaves were scattered across the ground, daylight was shorter, and my days were now filled with running labor tasks for Kusanagi who refused to let me get an actual job. He had Totsuka ignore all the call backs that came to his phone, which I had only just learned.

Though as November began I had almost grown use to how Homra ran, but that didn't change my decision to leave as soon as I could. Just because I had accidentally joined didn't mean I was suppose to be there, it was merely a mistake that I could work around. I had yet to ask Anna about _that_ , though so there was the slim chance that Kusanagi was just exaggerating like he was prone to do.

It was mid afternoon on a Saturday, and I had been sent out to get a few things for the uptight bar owner. The lists I had been given were usually things Totsuka had requested, and I saw no reason to rush when things like _shoe wax_ and _motor oil_ were at the top of the lists. Not really sure how or why but I had become the errand girl for Homra, strictly forced to fetch Totsuka's new toys, and occasionally something for Anna -which wasn't bad.

"Ridiculous," I grumbled to myself.

I was walking through the busy part of the city, where people were calling out promotional items, the smell of food wafted out of the local restaurants, and rebellious students could be seen ditching school in different shops. It was one of my least favorite places to be. There were too many people, so much noise, and not enough truth. Everything looked fake from the business smiles to the flashy advertisements on the screens high overhead. I hated the city itself, but I could never bring myself to ever actually leave it. Not that Kusanagi would let that happen. He'd sick Totsuka on me and have him drag me back just so I could accomplish whatever Anna saw.

"Oops, sorry," a girl said after we collided.

The impacted pulled me out of my head and back to the street where she dropped her briefcase. Luckily the papers didn't spill out.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I said.

The girl retrieved her case, and as she straightened I caught a glimpse of her face before she turned to walk off. I knew her. Those foreign blue eyes familiar along with the double beauty mark under the left eye.

"Excuse me," I called to her.

The younger girl stopped her leave and glanced back at me in surprise like she hadn't expected me to be so formal, which I guess made sense. Then her name hit me like a slap in the face.

"Ayano-san, isn't it?" I said.

Nodding the girl replied, "That's correct."

"It's been a while, I know, but it's me. Suzuki Nao," I said.

It took her a moment, but Ayano's navy eyes widened as she looked me over. It had to have been almost two years since I last saw her. Back then she was an info runner for some company and still in high school. We ran into each other quite often at the police department, but we never hung out since she was always too busy. Such a young hard worker, couldn't find many kids like that nowadays.

"Nao-sama?" Ayano questioned.

I tittered with embarrassment. "Dang, I forgot you called me that. Nao is fine, seeing as you're all grown up," I said.

"How're you doing Nao-san?" Ayano asked. A small smile stretched its way across her face making her look more like the shy dedicated intern I had first met three years ago.

"Pretty good," I said. Holding up the paper list Kusanagi had given me I rolled my eyes and added, "Still working off of to-do lists thought."

"So you're still doing jobs for the police?" she inquired.

The busy people around as were annoyed at our standstill, but that was the city and its people: they were meant to annoy one another.

"I wish," I huffed.

Ayano tilted her head to the side looking confused. "Then what are you doing now? I thought you enjoyed the action of undercover work."

"Yeah, well some stuff happened recently and now," I paused to chortle. Just the thought sounded funny, so actually saying it out loud was ridiculous even though it was true. "Now I'm living with the people that saved me. I owe 'em, so here I am as a marvelous errand girl," I said.. I couldn't hide the sarcastic grin that came along with my words.

"Really?" Ayano whistled. "You must have been in some deep trouble to need saving."

"I guess so," I mumbled.

"So who are they? These heroes of yours," Ayano teased.

I waved off her inquiry as I said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me. I've seen my fair share of strange these past few years," she challenged.

"Is that so," I hummed. Slipping my hands into my pockets I prepared to make a quick getaway if need be. "I was saved by a few old classmates and their friends, which happen to be a part of Homra," I replied slowly, gauging her reaction.

"Homra, seriously?" Ayano seemed to take the news well. Slightly shocked, but overall I thought she was impressed.

"Yeah. They're pretty cool, if you get past the sheer amount of dudes. Helps if you yell a lot," I said.

"Well I'm glad that you're doing okay, but I have to get to work," she politely said. "I really hope we can see each other again, Nao-san." She turned and waved as she took off down the street.

"Just Nao!" I called after her.

As Ayano disappeared down into the subway I scoffed a sigh. She was more open now, less shy which made me happy to see. Though we were never close, or really ever more than acquaintances it made me feel pleased to know that the quiet business rushed high school girl I knew was living life with a smile instead of a frown and a looming cloud following over her.

 **Beep beep.**

About a week ago Kusanagi got fed up with my lack of reach-ability when I was out and decided to get me a cellphone. It now rang loudly and irritably in my back pocket as I started up the street again. Pulling it out I tapped the screen and pressed it to my ear with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I'm still out shopping," I said.

"That's awfully girly of you," Fushimi's voice sounded through my phone.

I stumbled over my own feet at the surprise caller. I thought it was Kusanagi checking up on me since I had been out for almost two hours and had yet to buy anything on the list.

"H-How did you get my number?" I asked.

Fushimi laughed as I stepped over to a bus bench so I could sit. My legs were shaking at the memory of my last encounter with him. It wasn't bad, yet it certainly didn't end on a good note. He was still as strange as I remembered.

"It's my specialty," he said.

"What are you up to Saru-kun?" I demanded.

"Just catching up, as you would say," he hummed.

"Stalking isn't a form of communication," I stated.

"That's why I made this call, Nao," Fushimi said. I could hear the smirk in his voice which sent a shuddering chill down my spine. "I have request to make of you."

My brows pulled together as I said, "I'm not going back to your jail cell. I'm innocent of those idiotic charges."

"Oh I know," he said. Suddenly his voice sounded in both of my ears with a slight delay in the left. Hesitantly I turned to the right and nearly jumped out of my shoes when I saw Fushimi next to me. My heart lurched into my throat while my hand fumbled with my phone dropping it into my lap.

"It's good to see you too," he said sarcastically.

Lowering his phone from his ear he slid it into his jacket pocket, while I did the same with mine. Narrowing my green eyes at Fushimi I growled, "What is it?"

"I need a date," he smirked.

"I hear Yata's free," I said.

"He's too dainty for this mission."

"Mission?" I raised a brow.

"Chocolate will be involved," he said.

"No arresting?"

"Can't say."

"Saru-kun," I hissed.

"Good you're already in character. Let's go Nao," he smirked as he got to his feet.

* * *

 _Why did I follow him? I should be getting Totsuka-kun's things. Kusanagi is going to kill me,_ I thought as Fushimi dragged me along.

He wouldn't tell me where we were going, or why he was bringing me along of all people. Last month he knocked me out so he could take me into custody under the Blue King's orders, who I recently learned, from passing whispers from Homra's members, had a history with Mikoto. I wasn't sure if it was really as bad as it seemed, but whatever happened ended horribly enough that it left the red and blue clans at each others throats. Yet here I was with a high ranking member of Scepter Four while being a new member of Homra myself. I was going to get an ear full from someone if I was caught, and I wasn't sure who scared me more; Kusanagi or Yata?

"Where are we going Saru-kun?" I asked again. This time I tried to sound nicer but my annoyance was clear in my tone.

He was leading the way out of the major part of the city and towards the more academic part. There were mostly businesses that worked alongside research and development teams, and local schools.

"Would you just follow and stay quiet," he replied in that exasperated yet playful tone of his. "He won't let me in without a trustworthy face, and I'm hoping yours will do."

"My face? Who are you talking about?" I inquired.

Fushimi took a sudden left turn and started up the drive that led to a giant old remodeled mansion. On the front of the building was a sign that said, _"Shizume City Historical Library and Museum."_

I jogged to catch up to him and eyed my suspicious underclassmen with arched brows. Fushimi wore a professional expression as we neared the front door; calm, serious and composed like a government official.

When we finally reached the set of large wooden double doors Fushimi paused to meet my gaze. "Hold out your right hand," he said casually.

"Why?" I questioned as I did it anyway.

Locking his fingers through mine Fushimi replied, "Because we are hopelessly in love."

"Hopelessly what?" I exclaimed.

Rolling his dark blue eyes ignoring my question Fushimi pushed the doors opened. He carelessly pulled me along inside keeping a tight hold on my hand as we made our way down an elaborate hall. Its walls were lined with old oil paintings of various people of different ages, the floor was carpeted in a moss colored rug with a swirling gold pattern weaved into the boarder, and along the ceiling were evenly spaced crystal lamps that left spots of rainbows on the wood paneled walls.

"Saru-kun?" I hissed under my breath.

"Fushimi Saruhiko," announced a deep gravelly voice. Out from behind a cream colored column stepped an older man wearing a strange dark green robe, and eyes that held no color. No pupils, nor irises just a clear white sphere in his eye sockets, though he didn't appear to be blind despite their state. "What brings you here? Who have you brought with you?"

"We're here to thumb through some old documents. That's all," Fushimi said. He, not so subtly, moved our conjoined hands out in front of us so they were easily spotted.

It was an uneasy feeling to hold Fushimi's hand.

"Who is she?" the robed man demanded.

He had moved to stand at the foot of the massive staircase at the end of the foyer hall. My stomach dropped as his colorless eyes moved over me like they could see right through my being.

"Suzuki Nao," Fushimi said.

I stared up at him in surprise that he had used my rightful surname, when he had known me as Yamanaka Nao. Then again Fushimi apparently had access to some impossible information that I wished he rather didn't.

"And who _is_ she?" he pressed.

"A clans member. Now will you allow us into the library. We have work," Fushimi said.

"Of what sort?"

"Scepter Four is in need of strict leader information. Captain Munakata sent me," the man holding my hand said.

Folding his hands together behind his back the man in the monk robe lifted his head and smirked at us. "And you bring a date to your investigation?" he tested.

"She's learning the ropes," Fushimi smirked back.

"You have one hour," the man said. "Make it count, or your King will pay for wasting our time."

"Understood, Koshi-san," Fushimi nodded.

With a sharp turn the man known as Koshi made his way up the stairs behind him leaving Fushimi and I alone. When Koshi was far enough away I was pulled once again, but not up the stairs like I had thought. Instead Fushimi maneuvered the building with ease until we reached a set of stairs that lead down to the basement. Or what I figured was the basement.

At the bottom of the staircase was an enormous room filled with rows upon rows of bookshelves. I didn't think paper documentation was still in use, but Fushimi seemed serious as he made his way through the maze like layout while dragging me behind him. I should have been more concerned with why I was there but my interest was only in getting my hands on one of those many books around us. When Fushimi finally dropped my hand and picked up a massive leather book I didn't hesitate in doing the same. Flipping open the front cover I stared at the words written in smooth calligraphy.

"The Red clan's history," I read out loud. "Why does this exist? What even is this?" I questioned Fushimi.

He glanced up from the book he was reading to give me a smug look before turning back to the page. "The Usagi keep perfect records," he said.

"Records," I pressed.

"That's what they do. The Gold King reads through all the final products that involve one of the four leaders himself," he replied.

"How do they find all this out? There's got to be centuries worth of books down here," I said.

Fushimi flipped a page as he deadpanned, "Red burns, blue strengthens, silver soars, and gold knows."

"So it's their power. That's a little. . . creepy as hell," I muttered.

"If you're going to read it then get moving. We only have an hour," he grumbled.

"I know," I said rushed.

I wanted to read what was inside, but at the same time I wanted to find the book with the moment I wanted to know about most. There wasn't enough time though. Sixty minutes and hundreds of thousands of books didn't bode well for my success, so I settled for the leather tomb in my hands.

* * *

 _'October was unusually cold, but the red clansmen were hot heads, so sitting outside wasn't difficult. Well I believed that. They could easily run around without a coat on in freezing temperature.'_

My eyes scanned the page as my mind rambled along with the text. It spent a lot of time setting the scene describing what was happening to the other members of Homra before settling on the story at hand. I could feel my face scrunch up as I read who it was about, and my eyes began scanning faster.

An argument, a broken friendship and a new job offer. No second guessing, no goodbye, he just up and left Homra.

My hands shook as I turned the page, I was already sitting on the floor eyes glued to the words completely engrossed. Time felt like it stopped as I read about the betrayal, like I was sitting in an untouchable bubble, but that thought was swiftly proven false with a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped.

Glancing up at the person who pulled me away from the book I leered at them, which only darkened when I saw it was Fushimi. I shouldn't have been surprised since he brought me there in the first place.

"Time's up," he said flatly.

Slamming my book shut I narrowed my eyes further at the glasses man who arched a brow at me skeptically.

Getting to my feet I shoved the book at him as I said, "What is this all about?"

"Huh?" Fushimi muttered.

Taking the book he stuck it back on the shelf where it belonged while I crossed my arms angrily over my chest. I was not about to let this go without a proper explanation.

"You were a part of Homra?" I questioned.

Turning around Fushimi's smirk was in place, dark and suspicious as his indigo eyes stared back with an intensity that froze my core.

"That drivel is documented, what a waste of ink," Fushimi sneered.

"Why did you leave? Just because you had a fight with Yata?" I inquired. It was more of a demand, but Fushimi never answered to demands. I was surprised he even took orders form a superior, then again I was going by Fushimi's word so it all could be a lie.

"Hardly," he chuckled. Apparently this was amusing, I didn't think so. "I couldn't stand it there so I left. A bunch of useless thugs causing problems," he uttered.

Uncrossing my arms I felt my temper flair and my hand moved on its own. I took a swing at Fushimi but he dodged it smoothly while grabbing onto said hand. He yanked me towards him, holding me to his side as he smirked down at me with a dark gleam in his eyes that I didn't recognize. Was this really the same Fushimi I knew back in high school? Was he always so cruel?

"Hold off until we leave," he whispered into my ear. "The walls have eyes. We're suppose to be close remember."

Fushimi entwined his fingers through mine as he pulled back from my ear to shoot me with a sinister look that left me speechless. He lead the way through the maze of bookshelves and up the stairs where we entered. As we made our way down the long corridor towards the front doors Koshi was standing at the head of the staircase with colorless eyes watching us leave. A shiver ran down my spine at his intense gaze as we made our way to the door.

Once we were outside on the sidewalk I yanked to pull my hand free, but Fushimi wouldn't release me. He continued down the street with me struggling behind him, angry and frustrated.

"Saru-kun let go," I ordered.

"Why? You're just going to hit me for calling those losers what they are," he replied.

"Don't call them that," I yelled. "The guys at Homra are good people, and don't deserve these harsh words you say!"

I yanked furiously at his hold, but his grip was shockingly tight. It was almost painful where his fingertips dug into the back of my hand. Suddenly Fushimi whirled around still keeping my hand hostage as he towered over me with darkening eyes behind gleaming glasses. I stood as tall as I could while being leered at. I was not about to be intimidated by an old friend, or underclassmen, though it was harder than I thought. Fushimi just had that unsettling air about him.

"What do you know?" he hissed. "You're just an outsider to them. You plan to run off again once things are no longer convenient anyway, so why defend them? You belong somewhere else," he stated with a sly expression.

My mouth pinched shut as I stared back at Fushimi. We stood there in silence for far too long just staring at one another. When I finally found my voice I took a step away from him while I retrieved my hand.

"You know Saru-kun some things don't have to be said. Next time you open your mouth to me keep that in mind, or I won't let you off so easy," I warned him.

Shoving my hands into the back pockets of my jeans I stared at Fushimi with half lidded eyes. A smirk appeared on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really? You're letting me off easy," he snickered.

With a swift kick to the space between his legs I left Fushimi breathless and wheezing on his knees.

"Saru-kun I still like you as a friend, but if you're going to insult the people I care about you're going to find yourself down there a lot," I stated as I walked away.

"You're not Nao," was Fushimi's only reply. His voice was dark and rough, but it held none of his usual humor, which only made me nervous.

Biting my tongue I left Fushimi behind as I hurried off to buy Totsuka's things. Kusanagi was going to be royally pissed when I finally returned.

* * *

"Nao-chan what are you doing?" Totsuka inquired.

Lifting my gaze from the floor I stared at the brunet with half lidded eyes and a sulking frown. I slumped against the broom handle I was holding as Totsuka stopped next to the counter with his arms full of shopping bags.

"I'm being punished," I deadpanned.

Totsuka sat his bags down on the counter as he looked away from me and to Kusanagi who was chilling at his own bar. I narrowed my dark green eyes at the smug owner who was casually smoking like I hadn't even spoken.

"Kusanagi?" Totsuka questioned.

"She's working," he stated.

"Oh," Totsuka said as he turned back to me.

"I've swept this floor three times," I informed.

"You haven't done it right yet," Kusanagi said.

Pointing the handle at the sunglasses wearing man I grumbled, "Don't start with me. This floor is spotless, and you know it. You're just throwing a tantrum."

"Do you want to mop next?" Kusanagi challenged.

Puffing out my cheeks I lowered the broom as the warm sizzling feeling of Homra's power boiled below the surface. I could feel the ends of my hair twitch with the swirling red tendrils that came with the manifestation of my own form of Mikoto's abilities.

Flicking the end of my ponytail over my shoulder I turned back to cleaning, not at all happy about being treated like a misbehaving child.

"Kusanagi you're not being fair. You never made Yata clean up," Totsuka said in my defense.

"Would you trust him with your kitchen?" Kusanagi countered.

I peeked over to Totsuka who was biting at his bottom lip like he had been hit with tragic news, and suddenly he wasn't on my side anymore. I grumbled curses under my breath as I swept the already immaculate floor.

"Sorry Nao-chan, I tried," Totsuka said.

"Go play with your new camera," I shot back.

His caramel eyes brightened as he gazed over to the blond who was overly enjoying his break with a growing grin. "It's finally here?" he inquired.

"Nao-chan left it in the back," Kusanagi said.

Totsuka was gone like a gust of wind without so much as a word of thanks. Scoffing under my breath I gathered my non-existent pile of dirt and readied to sweep it into a dustpan.

"Welcome," I muttered.

 _Wasn't exactly the easiest thing to find. It was so outdated too,_ I thought bitterly.

After I dumped the dustpan for the seventh or eighth time I looked to Kusanagi to declare whether I needed to do it all over again for a fourth time. Lowering his freshly lit cigarette he glanced around the room for far too long before relaxing back on the stool and turning to me with a poker face that I wanted to punch.

"You're done," he announced.

"Finally!" I groaned.

After tossing the broom and dustpan into a small closet just inside the hall I shuffled across the empty bar and flopped onto the farthest couch with a sigh that dropped two octaves as I sunk into the cushions. I had been on my feet all day and I was ready for a long nap thanks to my slave driving "Boss." No wonder he didn't have any actual employees -though that probably had more to do with the gang, but I could see why he was in one to begin with.

"Nao-," Kusanagi began.

But I shot him with a dark look that silenced him. "I am taking a nap, and if you wake me up I swear you will learn what it means to go through puberty again. So unless you want _them_ dropping again you should just shut up. I need an hour if I'm going to be able to deal with you still," I warned.

Closing his mouth around his cigarette Kusanagi spun around on the stool facing his back to me as I slumped further into the couch.

"That's what I thought," I muttered under my breath.

Wrapping my arms around myself I got comfortable as my eyes slid closed and my head lolled against the arm of the couch. My feet were propped up on the coffee table and I was blissfully content with never moving again. It didn't take long before I was out cold and dreaming of living in a sweets shop instead of a bar, but Homra was still there. It was hilarious to see the guys wearing flour covered aprons, and Anna and Yata wearing chef hats. My favorite part was Mikoto hand wrapping the delivery boxes with cute little bows. He was better at it than I was.

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Ah! They have The End," I exclaimed.

I was staring through the tinted window of the arcade we were passing. There were hardly any kids inside since it was still before noon in the middle of the week, so getting a machine would have been easy. But I wasn't just out wandering the city, I had tagged along in a group to do some "patrolling," though I still wasn't clear what we were looking for. I mostly enjoyed the conversation with guys as we walked about.

"Already?" Fujishima questioned. He broke away from the group with his close friend Eric trailing close behind him.

Nodding my head I pointed to the machine on display at the front of the store.

Fujishima's eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the game. "Must be promotional. It's not scheduled to be released until next month," he commented.

"What's the hold up?" Yata called back to us. He was the one leading the group though he was one of the youngest members he was one of the top ranked apparently. He also had a solo reputation on the street as Yatagarasu, which I wasn't sure which was more intimidating -that was if I didn't know the guy personally.

Turning towards the chestnut haired guy I stuck out my bottom lip as I said, "Can we make a small pit stop?"

"What?" Yata muttered as he glanced up at the store we had stopped in front of. "No, we're out working," he said.

"Come on Yata, we can take a short break," Chitose said.

"Yeah, just one game," I smiled.

Clapping my hands together I shuffled toward the beanie wearing guy begging him with a pouting bottom lip and batting eyelashes. Yata leaned away with confusion as I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"Please please please. Please Yata-kun," I begged.

His face turned a light shade of pink as he adverted his gaze to the small group of guys who were also waiting for his answer.

"Fine," Yata groaned. "Twenty minutes, but that's it."

"Yes!" I cheered.

Punching the air with my fist I turned and charged inside the arcade with the others. I smoothly slid into The End's game chair, scanned my phone to pay, and began playing. On the machine across from mine Fujishima was playing which meant we were going head-to-head. At first I thought I had the upper hand since I was dedicated to the series of games, but as we battled I saw that may not have been the case.

"You're pretty good Fujishima-kun," I commented.

"You too, Nao-chan," he said.

Biting the inside of my cheek I focused in on the characters fighting on screen, leaning in close as my fingers smashed at the buttons.

"Stop healing your butt," I grumbled.

"I'll stop when you quit teleporting yourself," Fujishima countered.

The match lasted another two minutes then the machine timed out ending it.

"No way!" I yelled.

Jumping up from my machine I dashed around to Fujishima's to see if his screen read the same as mine. It did, and I was not happy.

Stomping my foot I whined, "I totally had that match in the bag."

"The game says differently," Fujishima said smugly. His screen flashing victory in yellow and black.

"Again?" I questioned.

"You're on," he grinned.

Returning to my machine we battled in another round, and again I lost. I was about to challenge the carrot top to another match when Yata stepped in to break up the fun.

"Time to go," he said.

His face was still flushed as he stood there with his hands buried in his pockets. Sighing I ran my hand over The End game machine before turning to trudge after the guys leaving the arcade. Taking a deep breath of fresh air I tried to remember there was work to do while the urge to go back and play The End nagged at me.

As I followed Homra through the streets people stepped aside, nearly running away, to make room as the guys marched along. The city really held a strong fear for the red clan, one that wasn't exactly necessary or understandable -well at least since I saw it from the other side. Homra protected Shizume City, sure they did it in the strangest and most forceful ways possible, but they put the citizens -the ones closest to them- first by scaring off loan sharks, beating up illegal weapons dealers, and taking down whatever corruption they came across. Yata was very enthusiastic about this, he always made it a point to go out at least twice a day on patrol.

We were turning into the market district of the city, the smell of fresh produce crisp in the air along with the tang of tobacco that lingered where ever the Homra crew wandered. I was falling behind, again, the guys' strides just ridiculously longer than mine -though Yata was shorter than me he was rolling along on his skateboard leading the way. Sighing I shoved my hands into my back pockets as I moved to hurry after the horde of intimidating _gangsters._

"Son of a bitch," I grumbled.

I was yanked backwards, thrown to the hard concrete as several dark figures surrounded me. Pulling my left hand out of my pocket I cradled it against my chest having crushed it on impact. The pain was tolerable, but still hurt like hell. Glaring upwards at the figures I expected to see a bunch of big, scarred up muscle heads, probably someone I had a run in with in the past, but no. It was a swarm of females, all roughly my age with terrifyingly dark gleams in their eyes.

"Nao-senpai?" Yata called.

Just outside the ring of girls I could see the Homra guys fidgeting where they stood. They clearly had never dealt with a gang of girls before, especially Yata, who looked like a traumatized tomato.

"Walking around with a bunch of guys won't protect you," the towering blonde sneered.

She stood right in front of me with hands on her hips and shorts that were far too short for the current season. I narrowed my eyes at her, not recognizing her face though she clearly new me.

"Do I know you?" I questioned in a flat tone.

The entire group took a step towards me shrinking the circle like they were trying to scare me. But the acrylic nails, and the excess use of make up really killed their tactics. I pushed myself to my feet still holding my smashed hand to my chest as I matched my leer to the leader's.

"What? You don't remember destroying my relationship? You slut," she shrieked.

There was a ringing in my ears at the octave she hit. Her overly powdered face darkened as her bottle blonde hair fell into her flushed face and her hands turned to fists on her hips.

"Obviously not," I stated.

"Are you okay Nao-chan?" Fujishima called form outside the mob. His orange hair peeking over top of the girls that stood at least a foot shorter than him.

"Yeah, I can handle this," I said.

I glared about at each Homra member, they were all apprehensively waiting for something to happen. There was a swell in my chest at the sight, it was almost like I had a group of friends who had my back, yet it was more of a territorial thing. I had to remind myself of that as my gaze drifted over to Yata who was busy with his phone.

"You think you can stop us all on your own?" a girl behind me snickered.

"Well yeah. I'm not worried about skinning a knee, or breaking a nail," I countered.

The blonde, practically fuming, stepped forward so she was towering over me -three inch pumps were not a good idea on her part. Heels were not meant for fighting in.

"Is that how you stole my man? By acting like a stuck up bitch? I'll show you what happens when you cross me," she declared.

"Who the hell is this guy you keep talking about?" I questioned.

"Kichi-kun!" she hollered like an exploding banshee.

"Who?" I arched a brow.

"You stupid bitch," she hissed.

Swinging her clawed hand at me another scream left her while I used my good arm to block the attack. Stumbling backwards there was a dark glimmer in the blonde's eyes, and then I was being pounced on. Hair was pulled, nails slashed and heels were jabbed until it suddenly stopped. The back up girls were gone, the blonde pinned under me with furious tears streaming down her face, and there was air in my lungs again. I could taste blood in my mouth and every part of me felt like it had been bashed by a runaway fret train.

"Give me back Kichi-kun. Give him back," the girl cried.

"I don't have him," I panted. "I don't even know a Kichi!"

"Yes you do. I've seen you together," she fought.

"When?" I challenged.

"A few months ago. He gave you money and you hugged. You slept with him I know it!" she yelled.

My expression scrunched up in thought, until I recalled a very short job. Heaving an exasperated groan I said, "I was working, and not as a hooker you stupid woman. He sent me out to buy a ring for his girlfriend so he could propose. He thanked me with a hug and ran off to ask her."

The girl's eyes widened as she stared up at me. "R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Yes! I've never had a boyfriend, so why would I steal one from someone else? I'm fine being alone," I stated.

"He's going to propose?" She had stopped listening. Eyes glowing with excitement and a grin pulling at her puckered mouth.

Before I could reply I was pushed aside and she was taking off down the street muttering "Kichi-kun," over and over again. I stared after as the guys released the other girls who all flipped their hair over their shoulders as they marched after the blonde like the proper crew they were.

"What. . . What just happened?" I muttered bemused.

"Come on," Yata ordered.

The brunet stormed passed me and along the way he grabbed my good arm dragging me down the street. I glanced from the back of Yata's head to the upset looking horde of guys following us. Was I causing problems again? Well, of course I had; I had interrupted their work. Yata was probably waiting to explode at me, which was happening a lot lately. No matter what I did it just made him mad, and he would pitch a fit before storming off leaving me quiet and confused.

"Yata?" I questioned.

"Don't drag your feet," he said.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to fix your hand," he stated.

I tried to fix your hand," he stated.

I tried to pull away, but Yata's hand refused to release my arm as we walked. "I can go by myself. There's still the patrolling, right?" I said quickly.

"Don't be stupid! Members are more important than patrolling," he yelled.

The volume of his voice wasn't what startled me, it was the force behind his words that left me slack jawed. Pinching my mouth shut I dropped my gaze to my feet as my face heated at the thought of being included in Homra, even though I knew it was all an accident.

"Yata, what did you do?" Chitose suddenly asked in a nervous tone.

"Huh?" Yata grumpily muttered.

"You made Nao-chan go witch mode," Dewa said.

Lifting my head as I left my reverie I noticed that my vision had gone red and the spare locks of hair that hadn't made it into my bun were waving about like fiery tendrils. When Yata glanced back at me his hand immediately dropped my arm and his hazel eyes widened in fright.

"Nao-senpai?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," I snapped. Wiping at my face I marched ahead of the guys and said, "I can take care of this myself, you don't have to worry about me."

"What did you do?" Dewa hissed at Yata.

"I don't get girls," Yata huffed.

"You realize she was crying right?" Fujishima commented.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at them.

The red around me pulsed as I rushed down the street. Once I was around the corner, people desperately avoiding the Fire Witch, I calmed myself letting the crimson glow fade and my vision returning to a world of color.

* * *

"Thank you Anna. Thank you Totsuka-kun," I sighed.

The two of them had just finished wrapping my left arm, which was thankfully sprained and not broken. Now I was left sitting on the couch across from Mikoto sulking for no other reason than to sulk about being seen crying by the others -who were not yet back.

"No problem," Totsuka said with his trademark kind smile. "I can't believe that girl came after you without any facts," he commented.

"Not the first time," I huffed.

Curling up on the couch I dropped my chin onto my knees as I leered at the full ashtray on the coffee table. My freshly bound hand resting next to me while my other twirled a lock of hair around my fingers.

"You're use to vindictive girlfriends?" Kusanagi inquired from his place behind the bar.

"Girlfriends, boyfriends, mothers. People are absolutely crazy," I replied.

Kusanagi snickered, Totsuka muffled a laugh, Anna had disappeared upstairs, but there was another noise. It was like a mix of a deep grunt and a breathy "Pfft." Lifting my gaze from the ashtray I searched the room for the source of the sound, and at first I couldn't find it but then I glanced over at Mikoto. His face was the same indifferent expression as always, yet his amber eyes were livelier, like they were amused. It was a different side to Mikoto that I had yet to see since my stay at Homra. My heart clenched as my hand slipped away from my hair.

"Did you just laugh at me?" I questioned Mikoto.

I felt Kusanagi's gaze fall heavily on me, while Totsuka froze on his way to the closet with the first aid kit. Mikoto's amused gaze met my narrowed green one as the silence stretched on.

"Does it matter?" Mikoto said.

"Well no, I just never know when to expect it," I replied.

"Why's that?" Totsuka spoke up.

Wrapping my good arm around my bent legs I turned my eyes back to the ashtray as my heart thumped against my ribs. After a deep non-relaxing breath I said, "Because I only cause trouble around here."

"That's for sure," Kusanagi jeered.

"Kusanagi-san," Totsuka sighed.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered. "I'm working on it."

"Suzuki-san," Anna called from the hall.

Sitting up I turned to the small girl who held a beautiful tiny coin purse, and wore a nervous expression. Everyone was showing new sides of themselves today.

"Yes Anna," I replied.

"Will you go with me?" she asked.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but it was Anna, and there was no way to say no to such an innocent and adorable girl.

"Sure! I'd love to," I smiled.

Jumping to my feet I followed the small girl to the front door, the strong feeling of three pairs of eyes following me sent a jerky twitch down my spine. Today was going to be a long day. . . Fuck.

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Hey Anna can I come along?" Totsuka called after us.

Anna, who was holding my good hand, stopped and glanced back at the beaming brunet who had popped out of the pub's door. Stopping next to the red eyes girl I watched Totsuka as she said, "No."

Totsuka's smile fell being completely replaced by a dropped jaw and stunned wide cocoa eyes. Neither of us were expecting her to say that. Anna was not much of a no sort of person, so as Totsuka stood in shock I snickered to myself, please to see that the girl could stand up for herself.

"Come on Suzuki-san," Anna said.

The young girl lead the way down the street and around the corner with determined strides. I had never seen Anna like this before, then again it had never been just us girls before, this was completely new. Her fingers tightened on my hand as we neared the crowded shopping district, her mouth pinching and opening as her eyes scanned the stores. Was she nervous? Anna was the strongest kid I had ever met, I never thought the Gothic Lolita dress girl would ever fell anxious.

After five minutes of exploring the shopping district Anna planted us in front of a toy shop, which was even more surprising than her saying, "No." It was the popular toy making store that was famous for being super fluffy and having some of the cutest designs. I had never been to this part of the city even though it was so close, but I had been curious about this store.

"Usa-chi's?" I inquired.

Anna nodded.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Anna nodded again.

"Do you want to buy something?" I arched a brow.

She sharply nodded once more.

As I stared down at her I saw her red eyes start to glow with excitement and her pale cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. She was adorable! Small, innocent and completely precious. No wonder Homra held her up like a princess.

"Okay, then let's go inside," I encouraged.

Anna looked up at me and nodded again, but this time there was a tiny smile on her face.

The two of us charge inside the store and were immediately overwhelmed by the size of it. The walls were lined with samples; doll clothes, pictures if exclusive items, and so much more. There were girls running all about in the store searching for the cutest stuff animal and the perfect accessories to go with them. I had no idea where to begin, but Anna seemed to have spotted what she was looking for because she pulled me along with her.

We stopped at a basket full of creatures that weren't animals, they were like an assortment of everyday objects with adorable chibi faces. Anna dug through it until she found the one she was looking for, which was a match that had bored expression stitched to the red striking tip.

I snickered a laugh when I saw the stuffed creature. Anna glanced up at me with a bemused expression as a flicker of hurt shown in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you Anna. I just thought it looked a lot like Mikoto," I explained.

Anna's face brightened as she said, "Me too."

Biting back a smile I said, "Is that why you want it?"

Anna shyly nodded as she hugged the plush toy.

"Do, this is fine," she answered.

Cradling my bad hand to my bandage hand to my chest I glanced around the emporium sized store. "Well since we're here why don't we look around a bit more. This is my first time in here," I said.

"Me too," she said.

We had just stepped away from the metal basket, but Anna's response cause me to freeze. I felt my brows pinch together as I glanced down at her, surprised that we were sharing a first together.

"Really? Why is that? You seem to really like this place," I commented.

"Boys don't like coming here," Anna replied.

"Have you ever asked them?" I inquired.

Anna was Homra's precious princess, they did just about anything to make her happy and to keep her safe. So why wouldn't they take her to Usa-chi's? Perhaps it wasn't Mikoto's scene, but Totsuka or even Kusanagi would surely bring her there with a smile.

"Yata said that no self-respecting guy would be caught dead here, so," Anna broke off.

I dropped to my knees, the impact sent a wave of pain up my sore legs, so I was kneeling in front of the sweet, yet strange girl I clamped my hands onto her tony shoulders while staring into those impossibly crimson eyes. "Anna I will always come here with you, or where ever you want to go. All you have to do is ask and I'll be there. We're friends right?" I grinned.

Anna looked startled for a moment, but after a second her cheeks became rosy and a smile decorated her face. "Thank you Suzuki-san," she said.

"Also," I added more seriously. "Don't listen to Yata, he's an idiot who doesn't understand a girl's heart. So next time you have a question you should ask Kusanagi or me. Okay?"

"okay," she said happily.

I was about to get back to my feet, but the toy in Anna's arms caught my attention again. The half lidded eyes, the flat line mouth, it truly resembled Mikoto. Tuckering a stray lock behind my ear I asked Anna, "How do you see Mikoto?"

She didn't hesitate in her answer. "Mikoto has the best red," she said.

"I know that," I sighed. "But is he a brother figure? Father? Uncle? Friend? What makes him special to you?" I questioned curiously.

"Mikoto is my savior," Anna stated.

I had no reply to that. It was an excellent answer, and maybe the same I would have given. Mikoto had come to my rescue several times since my first encounter with Homra.

Standing I nodded and took in the toy store once more before saying, "Wanna get exploring? This place is huge."

The two of us lapped the store at least half a dozen times before finally checking out, I paid of course -Kusanagi was at least humane enough to pay me for my work. Along with the match plushie we had found a pair of bracelets that we both really loved, so I had grabbed those too. Before we even left the store we clipped on our matching jewelry, Anna doing mine since I couldn't use my left hand. We were like a couple of high school girls as we did.

The bracelet was just a simple silver chain, with two charms hanging from it. One was a 3D cartoon flame that looked to be blushing, while the other was the kanji for fire made of flattened silver metal. It was fitting since Anna was a major part of Homra and I had the reputation of the Fire Witch. Now it symbolized our days as close friends, or at least that was how I saw it.

When we finally left the store the sun was setting, painting the city sky in reds and deeps golds with violet creeping in as night approached.

"Oh wow it's getting late. We should be getting back," I said taking in the sky.

Anna yanked at my shirt as she said, "Mikoto."

"Huh? What about-," I cut off.

Following the girl's line of view I spotted the tall redhead leaning against a light pole outside Usa-chi's with a cigarette stuck between his lips. What was Mikoto doing here? How did he find us when Anna hadn't said where we were going? Did Anna tell Mikoto when I was away? How? My heart throbbed slightly at the thought. Why was I so jealous of a child?

As Anna stepped towards Mikoto he pushed off the pole glancing at our joined hands and the plastic bag hanging from Anna's wrist.

"Hey, we were just on our way back," I said to Mikoto.

"Hm," was his response.

Releasing my hand Anna trotted over to Mikoto and took hold of his arm that hung freely at his side. My heart clenched against as they turned to leave, my legs suddenly felt like lead planting me to the sidewalk.

 _See. I don't know why Mikoto needs me as protection. He just doesn't need me,_ I thought with a physical sigh.

"Come on," Mikoto said.

He was glancing back at me over his shoulder, cigarette damped between his teeth. Anna was smiling at me as she gestured with her head to follow.

"I, um, I'll catch up in a bit. I need to get a few things before beading back to the bar," I said.

"Okay Suzuki-san," Anna said.

I flashed her a smile as I waved at them.

Before I turned to head in the opposite direction Mikoto said, "Trouble."

With my back to him I replied, "I know. I won't cause any problems."

Yanking the hood of my sweater up I started away fro Usa-chi's and deeper into the shopping district that I hated.

I was trouble, a nuisance to the people around me. I knew that. I grew up knowing that, but I still wanted to find that place I belonged. Every part of me wished it was at Homra, but that wasn't for me, not when I ruined the friendships I could have had with my running away. That was my biggest fault; I always ran away. I still run away.

 _I'm doing it now. Stupid Nao!_ I thought as I shuffled along.

I was running away from my jealousy, from the fact that I needed to leave Homra soon. That I was better off alone than bringing those around me down with me in my inevitable self-destruction. If I just never went back to Homra over time would anyone notice my absence? Would Totsuka? No, he would get lost in one of his hobbies and forget me all over again. Kusanagi would be annoyed not to have an errand runner, but he would quickly move on. Would Anna? Yata? The others?

"Would Mikoto?" I muttered to myself.

Wiping at my face I turned for the subway to take the next train back towards the bar. The sky was completely dark, and my chest felt heavy. Sniffling back the stray tears I disappeared down the stairs underground. Despite my urge to runaway I returned to Homra where the gang was hanging around goofing off. Everyone was happy, even Anna who had fallen asleep on the couch with her new to hugged to her chest.

This was their place and I had just crashed into it. I had to leave. . . Soon, not today. But soon.

"Nao-chan," Totsuka greeted. "Welcome back. How was you walk?" he asked with his friendly smile.

Totsuka was at the counter fiddling with some contraption that I didn't pay close attention to. I kept my hood drawn as I made my way to the side hall, wanting nothing more than to collapsed in bed and just pass out. My head was full of nonsense and my heart just straight up confused. When did my life become so complicated.

"It was fine," I answered. "I'm going to bed."

"Already?" Kusanagi questioned. "No shots tonight?" he joked.

I pulled harder at my hood wanting to disappear. To run away.

"No, thanks," I said.

I walked to my borrowed room, shut the door behind me, flipped off the light and buried myself under the mountain of blankets. Maybe if I tried hard enough I could disappear with the pleasant memories I gained there, or maybe I could will a spot for me at Homra. Then I could have a place to belong to too.

 _Don't make wishes you know that won't come true,_ I told myself.

Knock knock knock.

I flinched at the rapping at the door.

"Nao-chan?"

It was Totsuka. He knocked again.

I didn't reply.

"Nao-chan, are you okay?" he called.

 _No._

The door creaked open slowly. "Are you awake?" he inquired.

 _Yes._

"Oops," he said flustered.

The door clicked shut, but his voice drifted in from the hall, and he wasn't alone.

"She's asleep already," Totsuka said.

"Is that so," Kusanagi said skeptically.

That man had no faith in me, which I couldn't blame him.

"Maybe Nao-chan just caught a cold and isn't feeling well," Totsuka suggested.

 _Nope._

"Do you really believe that?" Kusanagi challenged.

"Well if it's not that then what could it be?" Totsuka questioned.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the one closest to that girl." Kusanagi's tone dropped forcing me to uncover my head so I could hear them bickering.

"That's not true," Totsuka counter. "She's very good at keeping to herself. I know no more than you, Kusanagi-san."

"Even though she was searching for you this whole time?"

"Nao-chan was chasing after a dream that she formed around something I said years ago," he countered flatly.

Those words hurt, true as they were, it felt like a lashing coming from the ever kind and gentle Totsuka Tatara. Pulling the blankets around me like protective cocoon I continued to listen to the guys outside my door.

"Then you're only befriending her because of Anna's vision? That's cruel, especially for you Tatara," Kusanagi commented.

"You twist my words Kusanagi-san," Totsuka sighed.

"Then tell me why you continued to -without any progress- to be kind to this girl. She's going to flee if we're not careful," Kusanagi said.

"Because doesn't every person have the right to belong somewhere with people who care for them?" Totsuka challenged.

"It's hard to care for someone who doesn't want to be here," he replied.

"You think Nao-chan hates it here?"

 _No, I love it!_ I thought with tears in my eyes.

"She certainly doesn't act like she wants to be here, not that she's willing to help Mikoto."

Was that all they wanted me around for? To protect Mikoto? I didn't have to be here to do that, nor did I see Mikoto needing a pipsqueak bodyguard in the first place. Hell, he was the one saving me since we met.

"Really? I thought it looked more like she's scared to get comfortable. She'll help out on patrols, or hang around the bar, but she never goes out with the guys. She makes up excuses and leaves alone. I don't think Nao-chan knows how to call a place home," Totsuka explained.

"And here you said you're not the closest one to her," Kusanagi teased.

"Kusanagi-san make me a drink!" a new voice called.

With that the two of them left, and I stayed up all night crying into a pillow until I passed out. I don't remember if I dreamed or not, but if I had I was sure that the dream would only make me cry more. Even when I woke up I couldn't think of a pro to overhearing that conversation, there were only cons to why I should stay a Homra. I could try to fulfill their request of protecting Mikoto, but it would be at a distance. I wouldn't enter the bar again, I would go back to my warehouse hopping days and return to my undercover work. It would be best that way.

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

After packing my things into the new backpack I bought a few weeks back I dropped it out the window where it landed in the alley behind the building. Once that was done I made my way down the hall to Anna's room where I slid a piece of paper with the different ways she could use to get a hold of me once I left Homra, then I went downstairs. Now I just had to act normal, so I wouldn't be stopped. Kusanagi was my biggest obstacle.

He wasn't there.

Glancing around the bar there was no sunglasses wearing bar owning blond to be seen. No Totsuka, nor Anna. Not even Yata. The only person in the bar apart from myself was Mikoto, and he was already napping even though it was only ten in the morning. I guess there was no facade to put on, so I made my way to the door.

"Hmph."

Startled by the noise I spun around to see Mikoto sitting up on the couch staring at me with half lidded amber eyes. My heart lurched into my throat as his gaze felt like it was burning a hoke through me, Was it? I wouldn't put it past Mikoto to be able to do that to people.

"What?" I questioned when he didn't turn away.

"Running away," he stated.

My jaw clenched, my poker face gone. How did Mikoto do that?

"No," I said.

"Trouble," Mikoto tsked.

Why was I getting mad? I should have turned away from the man and just left he wasn't going to stop me, but my blood was beginning to boil and my mouth suddenly had a mind of its own.

"I know I'm trouble!" I shot. "That's why I'm leaving. I won't cause you any more problems. Everything will go back to the way it was before I ran into you guys."

I clenched my right hand into a fist while my bandaged left twitched at my side. I could feel the prickle of fresh tears coming, not that I needed to cry anymore my eyes were swollen enough.

"Problems," Mikoto repeated. I couldn't tell if he was questioning me or agreeing with me, His expression and tone were so indifferent.

I couldn't keep looking at him, so I dropped my blurred gaze to the floor before me while my frustration bubbled forth.

"That's right, I'll take my problems with me. I won't be trouble for Homra anymore, that's what you all want right?" I fought.

"When was that ever said?"

Mikoto was suddenly right in front of me, towering over me without so much as a grunt of warning at his approach. I jumped backwards colliding with the door with a squeak that I wished hadn't escaped. He stared down at me as he took the cigarette out of his mouth with his left hand and propped himself against the door with his right, pinning me between the door with himself.

"I-I can see it on everyone's faces," I said.

"Oh?" he challenged.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered.

"What do you see now?"

I stared up at Mikoto as his molten eyes stayed firmly on my face. There was no anger in his expression, or hatred, not a sign that I was expected to leave and yet it wasn't like he wanted me to stay either.

"I see you Mikoto," I started. "I see a man who has a world hanging over him, and burns for his freedom. That, that is what I see."

Releasing a puff of smoke he said, "Then why are you leaving?"

I shrunk back from his words. I knew why I was leaving, I had made my list in my head with justifiable reasons as to why I had to go. But now as I stood there eyes locked with Mikoto all my reasons seemed childish and stupid. Those looks I saw, were they all in my head? Was I making my choices only on fear, and the avoidance of the had paths in life? Was I taking the easy way out, was that all I ever did?

Raking my right hand through my hair I clenched my eyes shut against the tears. "I'm scared," I admitted. "I'm scared that I only cause people to hate me. That I only know how to create problems for others. I run away because I'm terrified of hurting people," I cried.

My fingers knotted in my fringe as a shaky sob left me. Why was I telling Mikoto all this? We were close, we weren't friends, and yet why did it feel like he knew me best at that moment. How come everything felt okay with Mikoto there? What was so special about him to me?

"Stop running," was all Mikoto said.

"Is that okay? Can I stay here even though I cause only trouble? Mikoto, can I?" I asked through more tears. My hand dropped from my hair as I glanced back up at the towering Red King with blurry vision. His hair and face looked like a raspberry swirl, which would have made me laugh if not for my current situation.

"Don't run," was his reply.

Mikoto returned his cigarette to his mouth, his gaze lingering on my face as he inhaled. My heart was racing, hiccups interrupted my breathing, and tears continued to trickle down my cheeks.

"I won't," I said.

It felt like we were waking a promise, something only between the two of us. I like it. It brought color back to the monochrome world I had been racing towards not even five minutes ago. It was so much prettier than the one I was to living in.

Mikoto didn't move as he smoked his cigarette and kept me pinned against the door. Part of me didn't want to move either, but I wasn't exactly comfortable where I stood.

"Mikoto can you move, I have a knob in my spine," I murmured.

"Hm," he smirked.

Pushing away from the door Mikoto made his back to his spot on the couch dropping his finished smoke into the ashtray on the coffee table. I stepped away from the exit, pleased to not have something jabbing my spine out of alignment. As I tucked my mangled bangs behind my ear I slowly followed Mikoto across the room and sat on the couch opposite from him.

I used my sleeve to wipe at my face as I curled up on the cushion trying not to stare at Mikoto. I wanted to place that feeling I had had, why I was so comfortable with him when we hardly knew one another? There had been a strong sense of familiarity between us, like we knew each other all our lives. I wanted to hug Mikoto, I don't know why, but the urge was dancing over my skin like fizzling electricity.

I made myself comfortable on the couch as I dropped my gaze to the ashtray, my mind drifting and my eyelids drooping. When I was just crossing the boarder into blissful sleep in bounded the usual crew laughing and pounding as they filled the bar. I jumped out of my seat, heart drilling against my ribs as my green eyes scanned the room like there was an intruder. Taking a breath I brushed my black hair out of my face and stood from the couch ready to mingle with my fellow humans.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka greeted strangely.

Turning around, a forced smile in place, I saw the brunet heading towards me with a perplexed look on his face and a backpack in his hands. It was my bag, the one I dropped out my window, I had completely forgotten about it. My grin immediately fell.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

Scratching at my cheek I said, "Um, yeah."

"Why was it out back?" Kusanagi questioned.

He breezed by us on his way to the bar shooting me a dark look as he passed.

I grabbed my bag from Totsuka feeling like an idiot to have forgotten to pick it up. My face heated with embarrassment as I hugged the bag to my chest.

"Because I put it there," I responded.

"Why?" Totsuka asked.

Biting my lip I tried to muster the courage to speak, but I was being yanked back into that monochrome world and I didn't want to go. I liked the vivid world Mikoto had opened to me, I desperately wanted to stay.

I opened my mouth to answer, but just as nothing came out something warm, dark and smelled like tobacco smoke covered my head.

"Mikoto?" Totsuka questioned.

"Drink," Mikoto ordered.

His voice sounded farther away, probably already at the counter waiting for Kusanagi's service. I slowly pulled on the fabric covering my head until I realized it was Mikoto's black jacket. I adjusted the coat so it fell onto my shoulders, and the hood stayed on my head. With my backpack still hugged to my chest I made my way to the hall with several pairs of eyes following me.

Once upstairs I dropped my bag in the spare room and retrieved the paper that I slid into Anna's room and threw it away. When I was done I took a cleansing breath and returned to the pub with everyone else, but not until I slid my arms into the sleeves of Mikoto's jacket. Just wearing it made me feel stronger, like I could take on anyone if I wanted to.

When I was back downstairs Totsuka turned to me, and asked, "Nao-chan?"

"It was a mistake Totsuka-kun. Just a mistake," I replied. A half smile pulling at my mouth.

"Okay,"he smiled back.

"Nao-chan!" Fujishima called.

Turning I saw him waving a hand held game console about with a mischievous look on his face. My mood immediately brightened as I shuffled over to the table he and Eric were sitting at.

"Which is that?" I asked.

"The Beginning," he smirked.

Bouncing on my toes I drew back the fur lined hood wanting to pounce on the video game.

"Do you have a spare?" I inquired.

The usually silent Eric lifted his two hands from his lap revealing two more hand-helds. There was twinkle in Fujishima's eyes, and a playful smirk on Eric's face.

"No teaming," I said as I grabbed the game Eric held out to me.

"You're on," Fujishima declared.

The guys were sitting at the table directly behind the second couch so I hopped over the back of it and curled up with the game screen inches away from my face. I hadn't played that game since high school, it was the one Fushimi, Yata and I battled one another in on the roof everyday. Of course Fushimi always won back then, but I was better new.

"Dammit," I grunted.

I loss again.

"Rematch," Fujishima said.

Eric sat proudly as his screen flashed with his victory.

"Yeah rematch!" I agreed.

"If you say so," Eric said.

So we played again. And again. And again. Until Eric had six wins under his belt, Fujishima had three and I had absolutely none. Sulking I sat the game aside and slumped against the cushions with my arms crossed and my mouth puckered.

"I'm done, you guys are cheaters," I grumbled.

"Come on, you almost won that round," Fujishima said.

"Until Eric-kun took my head off," I countered.

"You left yourself wide open," Eric said.

"Did not," I pouted.

"You kind of did," Fujishima nodded.

"Shuddup," I muttered.

I pulled the hood of Mikoto's jacket up so it covered most of my face allowing me to hide away in its soft recesses. The smell of musky shampoo and cigarettes filled my nose as I inhaled, this was Mikoto's scent. I really enjoyed the smell, it made everything okay.

I sat that way for a while until Yata and Kamamoto arrived. Yata was rambling on about some punks they ran into while Kamamoto looked petrified with sweat dripping down his forehead. _"Yata said that no self-respecting guy would be caught dead here, so,"_ Anna's words came to mind. Glancing over the back of the couch at the beanie wearing guy as he flopped into an empty wooden chair. My gaze narrowed as he carried on like he hadn't messed with a young girl's hopes.

I continued to glare, funneling my dark emotions towards the short tempered pipsqueak. A solid minute passed before I saw the shiver travel down Yata's spine and he turned to meet my gaze. He looked spooked, and he should have been I was going to get revenge for Anna.

"What?" Yata exclaimed. His face and ears were red as we locked eyes. "Why are you leering at me?"

"You're too cruel Yata," I stated.

"Huh? What did I do?" he challenged.

Standing I made my way around the couch and over to Yata where I hovered over him with my hands planted on my hips. I doubted I looked very intimidating while wearing a jacket that was three times my size.

"You need to watch your mouth," I said.

"What?" His face scrunched up in confusion.

Grabbing his hat I pulled it down over his eyes and flicked his nose as hard as I could. He grumbled and yanked his hat off as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Next time you're mean to Anna you'll be dealing with a broken nose," I warned in a playfully sarcastic tone.

"Yata, you did what?" Kamamoto gaped.

With his hair a static mess Yata glanced between the dozen or so pairs of eyes staring at him. He looked bemused, and almost nervous as his hazel eyes landed back on me.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

I was getting that a lot today.

"Next time Anna asks to go somewhere you just take her. Don't say, "no self-respecting guy would," because no self-respecting girl would hang out with a guy like that," I said.

Yata's gaze widened while his face flushed. He knew what I was talking about, and It seemed like I got through to him. Losing my hands in the sleeves of the coat I turned away from him and trotted to the bar pretty pleased with myself.

Taking a seat on the stool between Mikoto and Totsuka I shot Kusanagi a sour grin to show him that he didn't control me, he may intimidate me, but he wasn't going to control my actions.

"What was that about?" Totsuka inquired.

"Girls have to stick together," I said.

Totsuka smiled at me as he leaned against the counter. He was still so kind, even after his conversation with Kusanagi and finding my escape bag. I was never going to understand this man.

"What?" I asked.

"You fit in well here. I'm glad to see Anna's making friends," he said softly.

Nodding I turned away from him and placed my elbows on the counter and rested my chin on my sleeve covered hands. My gaze danced over to Mikoto out of the corner of my eye, he was smoking like usual but there was also a drink in front of him. My pulse increased as I watched him with his scent surrounding me.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Totsuka teased.

"Don't start panty snatcher," I warned.

"I'm not a panty snatcher," he countered.

"I don't think you'll ever win Tatara," Kusanagi smirked.

"Not in this life time," I smirked back.

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"I'm cold," I mumbled angrily.

Shuffling down the stairs and into the bar where I was greeted by a bright flash of light that blinded me for a moment. Annoyed I pulled my heavy knit sweater tighter around me as I blinked the spots out of my vision.

"Nao-chan you don't look so good," Totsuka said. He lowered his Polaroid camera from his face as he took in my baggy and tired appearance.

"I know," I grumbled. "I feel terrible and it's all Kusanagi's fault," I declared.

I made my way around the concerned brunet and stopped next to the bar where said bartender stared back at me.

"How is it my fault?" he questioned.

"You made me run deliveries yesterday and it was freezing. I'm not a superhuman," I replied bitterly.

"You were the one who didn't dress properly," he countered.

"I don't care, still your fault that I'm dying," I said flatly.

I was freezing, my body ached from head to toe, and my throat felt like cotton. This was how I was going to go, not by a bullet or some crazed ex-employer's girlfriend. The flu was going to claim me, I could feel it.

"Do you want some tea?" Totsuka asked kindly.

"Please," I nodded.

With a sweet smile Totsuka left his camera on the counter and disappeared behind it into the kitchen just beyond the wall of liquor.

While Totsuka did that I turned for the comfy couches wanting to curl up and return to sleep. I paused when I saw Fujishima, Eric and another sitting on the one across from Mikoto, which meant I was going to have to sit with the Red King.

 _Man, and I really wanted to recline,_ I thought with a huff.

So I continued across the room and carefully sat at the opposite end from Mikoto. Pulling myself out of bed had been a challenge, so getting up from the couch was going to be impossible I had no energy left. I was going to be there for the long haul.

"I'm not going to make it," I sighed in defeat.

"No match today?" Fujishima questioned.

"God no. Too many colors," I groaned.

My eyes pinched shut against just the thought of the games graphics, and my brain throbbed in response.

"Here you go, Nao-chan," Totsuka said.

Opening my eyes I saw him standing there with a mug of steaming tea that smelled delicious. As I reached to take it I said, "Thank you Totsuka-kun."

The ceramic mug was warm in my hands and I greatly appreciated it, even more so when I sipped at the drink. It was like Liquid heaven filling me, and soothing the scratchy feeling in my throat. Before I knew it the tea was gone and Totsuka whisked away the empty cup to make more. I curled up on the couch almost content with him I was feeling, so my lids began to droop.

I didn't remember Totsuka's return, or much after closing my eyes, but a great warmth that surrounded me. It was beautiful like a summer sunset, as it took away the sores and aches throughout my body. It was better than any medicine I had even taken.

* * *

 _The hospital room was stuffy, the morphine was starting to ware off, and it was almost three o'clock. I was propped up with a stack of pillows and hair had been nicely braided by my kind nurse. My eyes glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and it read 3:00 p.m. He would be here any second._

 _Right on cue he stepped through the door a moment later, and my heart began to race which was obvious as the beeping monitor picked up too. My hands anxiously clasped in my lap as I watched him take his usual walk about the room. Taking the day old flowers out of the plastic vase and placing the fresh bouquet in, stepping over to the large windows he closed the blinds, then he pulled up the cushioned visitor's chair next to my bed and sat without a word._

" _Hi," I smiled at him._

 _He wore the same expression as the first day he visited me, a stern gaze with a taut jaw and a pinched mouth. It had been seventeen days since I last saw his smile and I was starting to miss it. Desperately._

 _He nodded his greeting._

" _How are the others? Is Kai doing better? He hasn't come to visit me yet," I said._

" _He's fine," he answered flatly._

 _I gnawed at my inner cheek for something else to say, but there was nothing. I had said everything I had wanted to over the last sixteen days, all but_ that _which was going to stay hidden. It was my secret and it would be better for everyone if it stayed that way._

" _That's good. How's Chiy-," I began._

" _No," he stated firmly._

 _My mouth closed slowly at his reaction and my hands tightened on one another. I knew better than to bring her up, but she was still part of the group and he couldn't avoid her forever._

" _Hiro, are you going to do something that you'll regret?" I asked._

 _He shifted in his seat, his fire red eyes leaving my face as he glared down at his clenched fists that sat in his lap. His brows pinched together in that way that left a crease only about the left brow, he was debating something._

" _Please don't. There's better uses of your time, like helping Kai and Chiyo and the others with what's been going on. They rely on you," I said quickly so he couldn't interrupt._

" _Masako, don't start with that again. I'm here, I know what I'm doing," Hiro commented._

" _But Hiro," I tried._

 _His gaze flickered back up to mine and his irises were blazing with his power. He was not happy. "Don't," he warned._

" _But," I said again._

" _Masako, they're unforgivable!" he yelled._

" _They're our friends, you can't abandon them," I fought._

" _They left you," he countered._

" _Hiro don't," I begged._

 _He got to his feet running his hands through his hair as he made his way to the door with furious strides._

" _Hiro, please stay. Talk to me," I said._

 _He stopped at the door to shoot me with a look that made my core go cold._

" _I'll be back tomorrow," was all he said._

 _Then he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him. I was alone again, my cute hairstyle for not, and my heart in pain. Wiping at my face I sighed as I glanced towards the closed blinds._

" _But I don't know if I'll be here tomorrow," I muttered to myself._

* * *

The dream suddenly ended and I felt my whole body jerk away yet I didn't move. There was no haze of sleep, I was just awake like my brain had decided I had had enough sleep. My eyes cracked open cautious of any bright light as I took in my surroundings.

"This isn't my room," I commented to myself.

"No it's not," a deep, close by voice said.

Turning my head I saw Mikoto staring down at me from an odd angle. I had been in this position before; I was lying in the Red King's lap once again. How did I keep ending up here? Part of me wanted to jump away embarrassed but the part of me that had gotten use to Homra just didn't care that I was there.

When our eyes locked I said, "Sorry. How long was I out?"

"Does it matter?" Mikoto challenged.

As I slowly sat up I shrugged and replied, "Guess not. Just curious."

"Feeling better Nao-chan?" Kusanagi asked from the bar. He was taking a break on a stool with a drink for himself and a cigarette in hand.

The bar was mostly empty except for a few guys in the back, Anna eating lunch next to Kusanagi, and Totsuka could be heard whistling in the kitchen with the rustle of pots and pans. Running my hands through my hair I returned to the other end of the couch, tucking my legs under me as I crossed my arms over myself as the soothing warmth faded away. It must have been from Mikoto.

"Yeah, not so much like death anymore," I answered.

The whistling stopped and Totsuka came out of the kitchen with a silver tray in hand and a smile on his face.

"Is our sleeping beauty awake?" he teasingly asked.

As he came around the corner my green gaze narrowed at him, but his grin didn't falter. He sat the tray on the coffee table and began pouring the tea into three cups.

"Talking about yourself there Totsuka-kun? Maybe I'll grab you a skirt to go with those panties on my next errand run," I smirked at him.

"Should I add it to the list?" Kusanagi inquired.

Nodding I said, "Yes, and add heels too. Have to properly accessorize."

"Nao-chan, you're so heartless. I didn't take your panties," Totsuka complained.

Pouting he handed me a delicious smelling cup of tea with steam still rising from it. He took the second to Anna, and when he returned to the couches he picked up the third and sat across from me. Holding the cup so the warmth spread through my hands and up my arms I locked eyes with my life long idol as the conversation outside my door from the other night replayed in my head.

I took a long sip of the tea enjoying the warm soothing sensation it gave me. Totsuka was so good at baking and cooking and creating things that made a person feel good.

"Totsuka-kun the next time someone asks about my best friends is it okay if I say it's you?" I asked casually.

His cocoa eyes widened as he choked on his tea, sputtering as he lowered the cup back onto its saucer that sat on the coffee table. Wiping at his dribble with his sleeve Totsuka regained his composer as he shifted in his seat. Maybe I should have thought about that a little more, but I felt it was a fair question considering all my time at Homra.

"Yes! Yes, that would be fine. In fact I would be honored, Nao-chan," he said with a growing smile.

The moment following his answer there was a weight lifted from my chest. I could breath easier, my heart didn't feel like a rock as it against my ribs, my body even felt lighter. It was like I had opened and passed through a new door in my life; despite the gross feeling my cold left me, I was happy.

"Thank you Totsuka-kun," I said into my teacup.

Sitting a little too merrily in his seat Totsuka grinned at me as the bar fell into an unusual silence. Kusanagi returned to tending his bar, Anna sipped at her tea, Mikoto just smoked, and I lapsed in and out of sleep as I stayed on the couch. Besides the cold it was a good day, one of the best in a long time. . .

Though why couldn't I remember my dream?

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It was just another morning at Homra, or at least that's what I woke up thinking. I scratched at the back of my head as I entered the chaotic first floor. The guys were running everywhere while Kusanagi barked some cryptic orders at them. It was the weekend, so I had been looking forward to a relaxing morning, but that was no longer looking possible.

Sighing I moved towards the couch where Mikoto was smoking in hopes of joying him in the only part of the pub that didn't have panicking guys flailing about. But just as I was about to break through the male current someone grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the peaceful looking bubble around the Red King.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kusanagi questioned between clenched teeth.

Slowly and nervously I glanced over at the blonde as he glared down at me over the rims of his glasses.

"To sit down," I answered cautiously.

"Not today. Grab Anna and leave. Don't come back until I say so," he ordered.

Kusanagi shoved a wad of something into my pocket before pushing me towards the exit. I stumbled for a few steps before stopping next to the hall where Anna had appeared with both of our coats in hand. After taking mine we left the pub and the chaos behind without any questions as to why.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked the girl.

Anna shrugged as we walked.

Reaching into my pants pocket I found what Kusanagi had given me. It was a neatly folded bundle of large bills and a paper note with two words written on it.

"Have fun," I read out loud.

Pocketing everything I glanced down at Anna who was staring up at me with curious red eyes. Her hands were passing a large red marble back and forth, the one I caught her looking through on occasion at the bar. It appeared to be just an ordinary glass marble, but the way she treated it said differently.

"Guess Kusanagi's funding our girls day out," I smirked.

Anna just shrugged again.

"Where to start?" I asked more of myself than the silent girl beside me.

"Hungry," Anna said.

Immediately following her words my stomach growled in agreement, so we had a plan; food.

"Traditional or special?" I asked.

"Special," Anna replied.

With a growing smile I said, "Donuts and pastries it is."

A small grin turned up Anna's face as I took her free hand and lead her into the city. I knew the perfect place to get breakfast, it was a little expensive, but today was on Kusanagi's dime, so why not. A treat once in a while was a good thing.

When we reached the cafe I paused outside the building admiring the way it hadn't changed. Anna glanced up at me with bemused crimson eyes.

"Welcome to checkmate. I worked here for a summer, so I know the food is delicious," I said.

Stepping inside I watched Anna's expression turn to awe as she took in the black and white palace decor with deep red accents. It was like a fairytale chessboard which made it my favorite cafe.

There was a group of older women gathered at a corner booth sharing their retirement gossip and laughing. The building smelled warm and sweet, the scent of fresh cherry danishes heavy in the air. Just standing there made my hunger ravenous and my mouth drool, so I quickly stepped up to the counter waiting for a worker to take out order. Walking out of the back room with a tray of fresh donuts was none other then my old boss and the owner of Checkmate.

"Weismann," I greeted happily.

Spinning around from the rack of sweets the silver haired man's gray eyes widened as they landed on me. For a moment he looked shocked, but then that snarky smile slithered across his face and his head tilted in that way that always made me wary of his unaging face. He still looked as young as the day I met him years ago after I ran away from home.

"Why if it isn't Nao-chi," Weismann said.

He rested his arms against the dessert counter and leaned towards me, his stone colored gaze slowly trailing down my body, but then flickering over to Anna who was staring up at him with narrowed eyes. She looked almost angry as she took hold of my hand and half hid behind me.

I knew Weismann was kind of creepy, but I thought it was just part of his strange charm. Anna didn't seem to agree though.

"Who's this? Yours?" he questioned.

"What? I'm twenty-one. I'm not old enough to be her mom," I exclaimed.

"She's what, four?" Weismann joked.

"Ten, Weismann. She's ten, and her name is Anna. We're here for a girls' only breakfast," I said.

The man arched a brow as his eyes looked from Anna and back to me. A devilishly crooked grin tilted his mouth.

"So you found yourself a sugar daddy, and you're playing nice with his kid. Nao-chi you're so clever," he said.

Narrowing my gaze at him I replied, "No old man, Anna's my friend. Now are you gonna serve us or not?"

He hummed as he pushed away from the counter, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Then what can I get you and your friend, Nao-chi?" he inquired.

"I will take my usual," I directed at him. Turning to the girl hiding behind me I asked, "What about you Anna?"

"Strawberry," was all she said.

Looking to Weismann I ordered, "One chocolate strawberry muffin and a strawberry milkshake, extra whip cream."

"here or to-go?" he asked.

"It's always for here," I smirked at him.

Turning to start our order Weismann gave me a wink as he said, "How fun."

A shiver ran down my spine as I lead Anna to my favorite table by the large frosted glass window. She sat down on the white wicker chair without taking off her jacket, marble clenched tight in her right hand as I sat across from her. My jacket was draped over the back of my chair, my arms crossed over the table, and my gaze followed Weismann as he worked. I wondered where the other workers were, or was it just him nowadays?

"Suzuki-san," Anna said quietly.

My eyes flickered to her as I said, "Yes?"

Her deep red irises were wide as they captured mine, her expression stiffly serious as she spoke. "Who is he?" she asked.

"His name is Adolf K. Weismann. This is his cafe," I answered.

"Is he a friend?" she questioned.

It took me a moment to answer that because I wasn't sure how to. Scratching at my cheek I said, "Not exactly. He was only my boss for a summer, but I do drop by occasionally for the donuts."

"How rude Nao-chi," Weismann said. He had suddenly appeared at our table, our order perfectly balanced on a tray in one hand, while they otherr wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

As he handed out Anna's muffin and my two triple chocolate glaze donuts I said, "What? It's true."

Once the tray was empty Weismann bent over so our eyes were on the same level, his impossibly long ponytail falling over his shoulder as he placed his hand on out table to steady himself as our gazes locked. Humorous steel against cautious moss.

"But didn't I take your first kiss?" he challenged.

"Yeah, as a bad joke," I stated unamused.

He turned to Anna with a sickly sweet smile and said, "So you see, that's how it is. We're kissing pals."

Anna's face contorted in horror while I grabbed the plastic tray from Weismann and smacked him in the head with him. He retreated away from our table with a faux pout and snagged the tray along the way while I just stared at him with half lidded eyes. His joke still weren't funny.

"No we're not Anna. Don't listen to this senile old fool. He just like to play tricks," I told her calmly.

After a breath the girl relaxed, shooting the cafe owner a look that I didn't quite understand before turning to her breakfast. It was like she was sizing him up and giving him a warming and making a decision all in one look. It was intimidating to see a glance like that come from a child.

"Still so mean Nao-chi," Weismann pouted.

"Don't you have work to do?" I replied.

"We don't see each other for over a year and this is how you act? Beat me into feeding you," he said overly dramatic.

"I'm going to pay," I corrected.

"Sir," one of the elderly women summoned.

In a flash he was his professional self with business smile in place. We were left to eat in peace as Weismann returned to work. Anna didn't say anything else as we are, or when I went to pay the bill, though Weismann had a few strange things to say before I joined the girl outside.

As I handed over the money -including tip- Weismann smirked at me and said, "I expected better from you Nao-chi. You should come back."

My brows furrowed as I questioned, "Why would I do that?"

"Because we have the most fun," he hummed.

Shoving my hands into my pockets as I shook my head I turned for the door. "Goodbye Weismann," I called back to him.

"Nao-chi," he said.

"Bye-bye!"

The door shut behind me cutting off whatever it was he was going to say. Weismann wasn't all there most of the time so I normally ignored him when I visited Checkmate, and nothing was different now.

I joined Anna on the sidewalk where she took my hand and we made our way through the city without any real destination. We walked through a few stores, exchanging the occasional comment about an item or two then moved on. It wasn't until noon when Anna's eyes brightened and she turned to me with an idea she was excited about.

"Suzuki-san, can we go to Usa-chi's?" she asked.

"Sure," I smiled down at her. As we turned down a side street that would lead us to the shopping district I added, "Looking for a friend for the match?"

"Maybe," Anna flushed.

I bit back a smile at how cute she was as we walked along. Young and innocent yet mysterious. I still hadn't asked her about that vision she had about Mikoto, I just never could find the right time to question her alone. Maybe the right time was today.

When we entered the luxurious toy store Anna lead the way from bin to bin searching for something that she wouldn't tell. I offered my help, but she was determined to find it herself. It wasn't until the fifth basket when Anna raised up a stuffed creature in triumph. It was a Zippo lighter with a closed lid. The material was a chrome color, with a lily stitched in black along the bottom On the lid of the lighter was a small face sown in green thread, that looked like it was about to burst into tears.

"I'm seeing a theme form," I joked.

"It's perfect," Anna said.

We stepped away from the basket, and continued to wander about the store in mostly silence. My mind was on why I was at Homra, why Kusanagi and Totsuka had not-so-secret conversations about me. Anna saw me saving Mikoto, which I still didn't believe, but what was I saving him from? What could _I_ possibly protect the tough and strong Suoh Mikoto from? He was always saving me, and I wanted to return the favor, but I didn't have a clue on how to do that.

Anna and I were rounding the jewelry section when I finally found my nerve to ask her about it.

"Anna," I began as I stopped walking.

The girl stopped too, turning around to face me with a curious tilt to her head.

"Anna, what did you see in that vision when someone saved Mikoto?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed by a fraction as her arms squeezed the Zippo stuffy. She didn't look upset, nor did she seem relieved with my question.

"Suzuki-san you save Mikoto. Bad things are going to happen, Mikoto puts himself in danger and you save him," Anna replied.

"Save him from what?" I pressed.

"Himself," she stated.

My breath escaped my lungs as I stared at the calm girl. There were many things I was confident in taking head on, a lot that I was sure to win against in a fair fight, but not once did I think I was going to have to face Mikoto himself. He was a stubborn and quiet man, even on a day-to-day basis I didn't know how to face him so how was I going to protect him from him?

Sighing I sarcastically said, "And here I thought I was going to be doing an impossible task."

"I believe in you Suzuki-san." Anna said.

"Thanks Anna," I half smiled.

Turning around Anna began walking towards the registers, apparently she was ready to go. As I moved to follow her my phone buzzed, so I pulled it our of my pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" I said.

"We're ready, bring Anna back," Kusanagi ordered.

"Ready with what?" I asked.

"It's her birthday, silly Nao-chan," he laughed.

"Oh," I said hanging up.

Sliding my cell into my back pocket I hurried after Anna to purchase her new toy and get her back to Homra.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

The pub was filled with cheers and confetti when Anna and I stepped inside. Anna was quickly whisked away by Totsuka holding her on his shoulders as the party picked up. Everyone was smiling and wishing Anna "Happy Birthday," while passing around drinks and food. It was a warm and inviting scene that made my heart swell and clench with envy.

"Nao-chan," Kamamoto waved over.

Closing the door behind me I made my way over to where the tracksuit wearing blond stood. When I reached him he passed me a glass of something that looked like a sunset and smelled like cherries.

"To Anna," he toasted.

Then everyone around him cheered, "To Anna!"

"To Anna," I said more quietly.

I took a sip of the drink Kamamoto gave me and went wide eyed at how strong it was. I coughed as I glanced around the partying gang. Anna was sitting at the bar with a smile as Kusanagi and Totsuka passed her presents.

A perfect princess on high.

* * *

 **Please leave a review:)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The sun was setting, but Anna's party was still in full swing and I was three Kamamoto concoctions in. Someone had turned on music I don't know when, but it was good music and I found myself dancing. Drunkenly, but I was definitely dancing. . . Well I was swaying to the beat.

I spun around holding my half empty fourth drink over my head as I moved about the crowded pub. When I stopped I spotted Yata who was leaning against the wall near the door with an unexcited expression, a grin tugged at my face. After chugging the rest of my drink I sat the glass down on a random table before making my way over to the chestnut haired boy.

"Yata," I sang.

Before he responded I threw my arms around him and pulled him away from the wall. He went completely stiff as my arms circled his shoulders, which made moving difficult.

"N-N-Nao-sen-p-pai," he stammered.

"Dance Yata, it's a party," I said.

"I-I don't dance," he fought.

"Sure you do. Everyone can dance," I smiled.

As we awkwardly spun in a circle Yata tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I hugged him as I continued to dance to the upbeat rock song with a cardboard cutout of the "terrifying" Yatagarasu.

"Nao-senpai, are you drunk?" Yata questioned.

"Maybe," I answered. Pulling back slightly I flinched in pain and said, "Ouch! Yata that's my foot."

"told you I can't dance," he muttered.

I glanced at his glowing red face as we came to a stop. He looked petrified with his hazel gaze firmly fixed on the ceiling.

 _I guess somethings haven't changed,_ I thought with a frown.

Drunk or sober I remembered that day on that roof three years ago. It was impossible to forget.

Releasing my hold on Yata I gave his flushed cheeks a gentle slap gaining his attention. I offered him a half smile as I trapped his face between my hands. I wasn't sure with my own raised body temperature, but it felt like Yata's increased even more when our eyes met.

"that's okay. I'll find another partner. Thanks for trying," I said.

"Huh?"

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka hummed.

Just as I released Yata the grinning brunet appeared next to us with bright eyes. Yata took a step back while Totsuka raised a brow at us.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Dancing. I need a new partner," I replied.

Offering out his right hand Totsuka grinned and said, "I can help there."

I took his hand with my own smile and Totsuka pulled me over to dance. It started off fast like a dance from the 50's, Totsuka spinning me, dipping me, and lifting me perfectly to the beat. As we danced I couldn't stop giggling, it was too much fun. It was like I was flying.

When the music switched to the next song it was slower, so Totsuka changed our dancing to match. He rested a hand on my lower back and gently held mine in the other as we one-two-threed in a circle. My head felt light from the alcohol and spinning, but it was almost a pleasant feeling after everything I had been thinking about lately.

Glancing up at my friend, my smile left my face and his brown eyes narrowed at me.

"I'll save him," I whispered.

"I know you will," he nodded.

I placed my forehead against his chest as we continued to dance. "I want to save him, Totsuka-kun. I really do," I said.

He released my hand and wrapped his arms around me as we continued to sway. It wasn't much of a dance anymore, it was more like an unstable hug between a gummy worm and a stick.

For once Totsuka had nothing to say in return as we stayed like that until the end of the song. I wondered if the others were staring at us, but my face was pressed to Totsuka's chest so I couldn't be sure though it felt like there was a pair of eyes boring into me. Maybe it was just my imagination, or the alcohol. Probably the latter.

The song was cut off before its end, the music stopping all together, so I wiggled free from Totsuka's reassuring grasp to see Anna sitting at the counter talking to Kusanagi, and Mikoto casually taking the seat next to her. My eyes flickered to the jukebox a ways off but there was no one near it who could have turned it off.

"I think it's time for cake," Totsuka said. His mood back in the yellow as his smile returned to his face and he disappeared into the kitchen.

Patting my cheeks to brighten my own mood I stepped over to the bar wanting another drink to wash away all the dark thoughts buzzing about my brain. The only thing buzzing should have been me as the alcohol ran through my system.

"Hey, can I get a drink?" I slurred.

I took the stool to the left of Mikoto and flashed Kusanagi a toothy smile.

"How many have you had?" the bartender inquired.

"Not enough," I replied.

"So too many," Kusanagi concluded.

Groaning I slumped against the bar and gazed over at Anna who still looked like she was on cloud nine. I didn't know anything about her past, but every little girl deserved to have that expression on their birthday. They deserved to feel so loved to be around. I was happy for her, but at the same time I couldn't help but be jealous of the girl.

"Hey Anna," I said.

Her red eyes flickered to me, and her smile didn't waver.

"Happy Birthday," I smiled back.

My gaze shifted up to Mikoto who was placing a cigarette between his lips. As his one hand moved to light the white stick I shot up in my seat and said, "Wait!"

Mikoto's hand stopped as he glanced at me with narrowed amber eyes.

"I want to try," I said.

Mikoto glanced from me to his hand and back before closing his eyes and sighing. I waited to see what his answer was, and I nearly fell off the stool when he lowered his hand. Lifting my right hand I held a closed fist at the end of the cigarette and willed a flame to appear to light it. Nothing happened.

"Work," I ordered my hand.

How come I could make flames appear when I didn't want them, but when I did they were no where to be seen?

As I continued to focus on causing a flame something flashed in the corner of my eye, then there was a small red flame flickering over my fist lighting Mikoto's cigarette. I wanted to jump up and celebrate, but I knew it wasn't my doing. The fire didn't feel like it came from my own power, so as I lowered my hand I peeked up at Mikoto.

"You did that, didn't you?" I questioned.

He exhaled a puff of smoke, but said nothing.

"I'll get better," I declared as Totsuka stepped out with the cake.

"Oh?" Mikoto challenged.

"I swear I'll light it," I said.

Mikoto's eyes gleamed down at me for asplit second before his attention was pulled to the cake by everyone's singing. Kusanagi waved a hand over the eleven candles lighting them with ease. What a show off.

After Anna blew out the candle Totsuka cut and served the cake like a pro. As the gang ate the party began to wind down, some leaving once their plate was empty and others wishing Anna well before taking off. My stomach was doing unpleasant drunken flips so I only picked at the cake despite how delicious it was. Totsuka had made it himself, and everything he baked or cooked was amazing.

My fork was hovering over my plate just in front of my face with a piece of cake on it, but I didn't eat it. Just thinking about it made my stomach clench sickenly.

"Problem?" Totsuka questioned.

He was standing behind the bar, elbows perched on the dark stained wood, hand locked under his chin and a friendly smile on his face.

"The cake's good," I said.

"Then why aren't you eating?" He tilted his head curiously.

"I drank too much," I admitted.

Totsuka gently grabbed my wrist and pulled the hand holding the cake fork towards him. "Can't let it just sit there then," he said.

The next thing I knew there was a mass of red hair in front of me, my fork involuntarily moving in my hand, then I was staring at a shocked Totsuka. I glanced over at Mikoto who was still chewing my stolen cake. His gaze was like bubbling lava when it met mine, sending a wave of goosebumps over my flushed skin. Was he mad at me? What had I done now?

"Mikoto?" I questioned.

"King if you want more I can get it," Totsuka offered.

"This is fine," he said.

I speared another piece of cake and held it up for Mikoto. He ate it while I glanced over at Totsuka with a shrug. Someone might as well eat it.

"Isn't that great Nao-chan," he smiled at me.

As I fed the Red King another piece of cake I said, "What?"

Totsuka leaned across the bar and put his mouth to my left ear. His breath tickled my neck as he spoke, sending a twitch down my back.

"He trusts you," Totsuka whispered.

Pulling back he winked at me before walking off to talk to someone else. I blinked several times before I dared a look up at Mikoto who was waiting for more cake. Then like someone flicked on a switch my heart rate skyrocketed, my face heated to a point I thought it would melt off, and my hands began to shake.

I sat the fork onto my plate and slid it over to Mikoto, then hid behind my hands like a mask. I couldn't look at him, my body felt like it was vibrating. I was so happy. I was embarrassed. I was falling over.

Before my drunken brain realized I was tilting to the right, but I didn't fall to the floor. My head and shoulder bumped into Mikoto, which kept me propped up. He was warm.

As my hands tiredly fell from my face I weakly said, "I can't move."

I was exhausted. It was like all my drinking had waited until that moment to completely kick in and make me a floppy slice of bread. My legs didn't want to move and arms hung limply from my shoulders.

"Drunk," Mikoto stated.

"Something like that," I said.

Mikoto returned to eating the cake, and I closed my eyes unable to move the rest of myself. After that everything went blank, I woke up in my bed upstairs with my blankets over me. I thought it was strange for half a second before shrugging it off, rolling over and going back to sleep.

 _He trusts me,_ I thought happily as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Water and aspirin," I croaked at Kusanagi.

The following morning was terrible. The worse hangover I had ever had.

"Nao-chan you look pleasant," Kusanagi smirked.

"Water and aspirin," I ordered again.

With a growing smirk Kusanagi retrieved a glass of water then popped two pills into my hand. After swallowing them with a mouthful of water I took the glass over to the couches where I sat it down on the coffee table and curled up on the empty sofa.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to die in silence," I groaned.

"Is this how it ends?" Kusanagi joked.

"This is how it ends," I muttered.

"Trouble," Mikoto commented.

"Write it on my tombstone," I said.

"Will do," Kusanagi chuckled.

* * *

 **Please leave a review:)**


	18. Chapter 17

It had been a week since Anna's birthday, hangover long gone and I wasn't dead. Though that wasn't saying much as Homra marched off to stop a large drug deal down town. Normally I was told to stay at the bar, but today was different. I walked beside Anna and Kusanagi, following after Mikoto who was as casual as ever. It didn't look like he was about to enter a fight, it was more like he was out on a stroll for cigarettes. It was rather intimidating.

I dropped my gaze to my feet when Mikoto glanced over his shoulder. Was I staring too much? I had been watching him a lot lately, whenever he walked into a room my eyes would immediately go to him, or when I found myself uninterested in the events going on around me I would find him and everything would brighten. I was definitely staring too much.

Adjusting the hood on my jacket so he couldn't see my flushed face I turned my attention to Totsuka who had fallen from his place next to Mikoto and was smirking at me.

"Shut up," I murmured.

"I didn't say anything, Nao-chan," Totsuka said.

"I know, shut up," I replied.

Suddenly my hood was off and Kusanagi said, "What are you two going on about? We have work."

I looked over at the sunglasses and ascot wearer with furrowed brows, despite the inner warmth the Red King's power gave me the rest of my body felt cold. I hugged my arms to myself as we continued walking, only a few blocks away from our destination.

"Nothing," I said.

When we reached the warehouse we weren't alone, marching from the other direction was a group of blue uniformed people. At first I didn't know who they were until I saw Fushimi and that woman who tried to interrogate me. It was Scepter Four, the Blue King leading their way with the most stone cold expression I had ever seen- and Mikoto was my King.

Scepter Four stopped in front of the warehouse and Homra stopped a dozen meters from them. The rivalry was like electricity in the air, cracking dangerously between the two groups. I stepped up next to Totsuka, so I could get a better view of the two leaders, though my gaze mostly stayed on Mikoto. He didn't appear tense or annoyed, but there was something about the redhead that told me he was not pleased with the extra guests.

"You should just leave Suoh," Munakata stated.

Homra rumbled with anger, Yata the loudest amongst us.

"Oh really," Mikoto said.

The Blue King took a step forward with a smug look on his face. Something about that man irked me, and as he leered at Mikoto I could feel my temper boil. The red power brewing below the surface as Mikoto moved to step toward Munakata.

I couldn't stop myself from jumping in front of Mikoto with my fists planted on my hips and my green eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't you be the ones leaving? This is our duty, not yours," I said.

Munakata's gaze flickered to me from Mikoto like a streak of ice freezing me to the ground. "Suzuki Nao, so you're still with them," was all he said.

It unsettled me that he remembered me from my arrest months ago. He adjusted his glasses the lens shooting a gleam across his face as his gaze narrowed further at me.

"Yes I am," I stated.

"Step aside, I don't address underlings," Munakata said.

My temper was reaching its cap, I could feel the red clan's power flowing to the surface. The ends of my hair were twitching, and my vision was starting to tint red.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not done talking," I countered.

Stepping out from his place behind the Blue King was Fushimi with a look of indifference on his face as he spoke up. "I'll take care of her, sir," he said.

A smirk of annoyance pulled at my mouth as I eyed my old friend. I was standing with Yata, but we were glaring down an old friend.

"Like you took care of me last time? If I remember correctly you're the one that wound up on his knees, not me Saru-kun," I said.

Fushimi clicked his tongue at me as his right hand twitched wanting to fight. I was ready for it and unlike those days on the roof I was going to win. I wasn't a weak little girl anymore, I had friends I could count on now.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka breathed. I couldn't tell if it was out of concern or warning, and I didn't turn to find out.

"I have a few bones to pick with Scepter Four, so why don't we talk while Homra does their thing," I said with a sarcastic tilt to my head.

I could see the Blue King wasn't pleased to be spoken at, which only entertained me more. I could finally address my missing wallet issue.

"How about we start with the fifty bucks you owe me, and the fee it'll cost to replace my I.D. After that you can apologize for having me arrested," I stated.

"I won't do that," Fushimi shot.

A giggle left me as I lifted my left arm and pointed across the opening. "I wasn't talking to you Saru-kun. I was addressing Munakata-san," I corrected.

Behind me I could hear Yata muffle a laugh with several others, while the blues all shifted like I had insulted them.

"It was your order that ruined my day and sent an innocent citizen to jail. The least you could do is apologize for your wrong doing," I smirked.

"That's enough," Seri barked.

She stepped between her King and I with her hand at her side ready to wield her sword. Her gaze burned down at me as my vision turned a deep red, and my hair became restless.

"You will show respect to your superiors," she stated.

"I do," I said. Gesturing around her curvy form and to Munakata I added, "I just don't respect assholes who can't apologize when they're wrong."

"Suoh, you have a yappy puppy talking for you now?" Munakata spoke up.

"I don't speak on his behave," I stated.

"Why say anything when she bothers you so much," Mikoto replied amused.

That I had to turn around to see, yet when I moved my legs were knocked out from under me. I cursed loudly as I hit the cold ground, then glared up at the only person close enough to knock me over. Seri stared down at me like she hadn't done anything, but the smug way she held herself said differently.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

"Bastards," Yata hollered.

There was no stopping the fight that broke out next. Homra charged Scepter Four, Yata going after Fushimi, and King against King. I kicked at Seri's legs, but she jumped back as she called upon her sword. Just when I made it back to my feet I was yanked backwards while Kusanagi took to fighting Seri.

"What," I began to argue.

"Nao-chan the warehouse," Totsuka whispered in my ear.

Glancing over at him I saw Anna standing next to him holding his hand looking calm as ever.

"Right," I muttered.

Grabbing my hand he lead the way to the warehouse, sneaking us through a side door. We found ourselves in a hallway that lead to another door that opened on a giant space that was completely empty. Not a box, or a human in sight. Totsuka and I stood there staring in bemusement while Anna ran ahead of us with her marble held up to her eye.

"Did they get tipped off?" I questioned out loud.

Totsuka scuffed his foot against the ground sending up a cloud of dirty and dust. "I don't think anyone's been here in months," he commented.

"You're right," Anna agreed.

"So we were set up?" I said.

"Not just us, the blues too," Totsuka said.

"Does this happen often?" I inquired.

"On occasion," Totsuka nodded. "There are plenty of people who dislike the groups, but this feels different."

"How?"

"Not sure."

"Mikoto," Anna said.

Totsuka went from cautiously serious to playfully calm as he took Anna's extended hand. Turning on his heel to face me he held out his free hand with his usual smile in place.

"Anna's right, we should reel in our King before he destroys the packing district," he said.

"Right," I said slowly.

Taking his hand I followed the Homra pacifist back outside the warehouse where the two clans' battle was in full swing. It looked even, though my gaze went straight to Mikoto and Munakata who were clashing in the air over the clans. Releasing Totsuka's hand I charged forward looking for a way to reach my King. It seemed impossible.

Then I saw Yata being flung my way. He caught himself with his bat, readying to kick his skateboard and himself back towards Fushimi, who was smirking darkly at Yata. Running over to Yata I tapped his shoulder earning an annoyed growl from him.

Ignoring his response I said, "I need a lift."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Just use your bat," I said.

Yata just stared at me as I backed up towards Fushimi who was still heading our way. Taking a deep breath I focused the burning red power inside to my feet before racing to Yata. For a moment he looked startled, then bemused, before realization settled in. Putting a hand at each end of his metal bat Yata braced himself just in time for my leap. Once both my feet landed on his bat he pushed back while I forced more power into my legs sending me flying through the cold winter air.

Glancing upward at my target I saw I was off course. I wasn't going to bump into Mikoto like I had planned, Munakata was the one directly in front of me, dark blue energy surrounding his sword and arms.

"Fuck," I groaned.

Lifting my arms over my face to brace for impact I muttered several curses under my breath as I collided with the Blue King.

As I began falling from the collision my head started drumming with pain and my ears rang loudly blocking out all other noises. I caught sight of a seething Munakata below me as something grabbed my left arm. Before I turned to see what it was I thought I saw some dark shadow slithering across the roof of a neighboring building. Then all I could see was Mikoto, his mouth moving as he said something, but my ears were still blaring.

I blinked trying to ease the pain in my head, but it only made the red haze that covered my vision fade. The throbbing in my head localized to the front of my skull as something hot dripped down my face.

Even though I couldn't hear myself I had to get Mikoto to leave. The fight had to end before it got out of control, and we played into someone's stupid plan.

"We should go. There's no deal," I said.

My whole body jerked with our landing, my feet barely touching the ground as Mikoto kept me up right with his arm around my shoulders. Glancing up at the redhead I followed his line of sight to Munakata, who was leering back as he spoke. Squinting to try to focus my vision so I could read his lips, didn't quite work, all I could make out were the words, "worthless," and "red."

Pulling away from Mikoto, my temper flaring up again, I swayed on my feet as I pointed a finger at Scepter Four's leader. The noise in my ears was dulling yet it made everything sound like it was under water and far, far away.

"D-Don't sp-speak illll of Hom-ra," I fought to say. It was like my tongue didn't understand how to form words anymore while my legs wanted to drop me.

I staggered on my feet as I watched the Blue King turn his back to Mikoto and I while giving his men an order.

"Nao-chan," called Totsuka. He sounded like he was yelling down a tube full of water as he hurried around the dispersing crowd.

His usual bright expression was clouded in concern as he reached my side. I tried to wave off his concern, but the motion only threw off what little balance I had causing me to stumble like a baby learning to walk for the first time. I must have really rammed into Munakata to have left myself this punch drunk.

"I don't f-feel so go-ood," I admitted with a heavy slur.

There was a churn in my gut that made me double over onto my hands and knees, where I lost my lunch on the pavement.

* * *

I had a gash across my forehead from Munakata's blade and twelve stitches holding it closed at the moment. I was sitting on one of the couches back at the pub glaring at the glass of water Totsuka had brought me, annoyed that I was the only person to have suffered any real injury from the fight. To add to my bruised ego I was on 24 hour coma watch since the impact with the Blue King left me with a minor concussion to go with the stitches.

Frustrated I released a loud moan as I dramatically slouched down the couch so only my back was on it. I could feel several gazes turn to me, even Mikoto who was at the bar casually flipping through some magazine.

"Can't sleep, can't drink, can't fight. This sucks," I complained.

"You need to take it easy Nao-chan. You've had an interesting day," Totsuka said.

He was sitting next to Mikoto fiddling with the Polaroid camera I had to hunt down for him weeks ago. After we had returned from the fight -myself from my pit stop to the hospital- he had snapped pictures of Homra saying it was a memory they would want to remember. I, on the other hand, was perfectly fine not recalling such a humiliating fight, yet Totsuka ignored my complaints and took the pictures anyway.

"Easy for you to say you get to sleep tonight," I grumbled.

With another irksome noise I dropped onto the floor where I crossed my legs and folded my arms like a stubborn child. What I would have given for a shot of vodka at that moment.

"The doctor said you could sleep, just as long as you had someone to check on you every few hours," Kusanagi commented.

"Who here would do that?" I challenged.

After so much time around the gang I had learned that the members of Homra, not just Mikoto, loved their sleep. Though I couldn't blame them, I was a pretty big fan of cat naps.

Raising his hand Totsuka said, "I will."

Sharply turning my head away from him I said, "Nope, not going to happen."

"How come?" Totsuka asked.

Turning back to him I replied, "Because I don't want you sneaking into my room, panty-snatcher."

"Still on that, huh," Kusanagi said.

"Till the day I die," I stated.

"Then how about you stay at my place tonight," Totsuka suggested.

"Huh?" I exclaimed.

I had been waiting for his flustered denial of being a panty-snatcher, it was my favorite reaction of his beside his warm smile. It was cute watching him struggle to explain what had happened to my bag that day, and even though I knew how innocent he was it never got old to tease him about it. Yet now he was calm and genuine as he offered me an alternative.

"It'll be like a sleepover, but I'll just be waking you up occasionally to keep you from falling into a coma," he said.

"You sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we're friends after all," he smiled.

My heart clenched at his words. "Right. Thanks," I said dumbfounded.

 _You have friends now?_ my inner voice inquired.

 _Yeah,_ I thought.

"This'll be my first sleepover," Totsuka said in excitement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Gosh it's been a while, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I've just recently managed to have time on my hands to write it again, so there should be several chapters on their way with way more Mikoto x Nao, and maybe the reappearance of another character. Oh ho lol.**


	19. Chapter 18

I don't know what I was expecting from Totsuka's apartment. Maybe a room completely full of his strange hobbies strewn about, or perhaps walls plastered with photos of Mikoto. Neither was what I walked into. Totsuka's home was simple, clean and everything in its place, but it didn't feel like a home. It was like stepping into a store model of a perfect looking home, uniform and nice, but no hear or warmth. It didn't feel like Totsuka's home.

When we arrived Totsuka set to work in the kitchen with the bags of groceries he bought on our way, while I was left sitting on a tan couch fiddling with my phone texting Fujishima about playing The End tomorrow. Listening to Totsuka whistle a relaxing tune as he cooked I sunk further into the cushions like I was waiting for my order to arrive. Which didn't hold well with me, so getting to my feet I abandoned my phone on the coffee table and joined Totsuka in the kitchen.

"Hey, can I help with anything?" I asked.

Lifting his head from the sizzling pan where I could smell chicken frying. He gave me a courteous grin as he turned for a cutting board loaded with veggies.

"Do you know how to cook?" Totsuka inquired.

His hands gracefully setting to work on dicing the greens while the kitchen filled with the heavenly scent of home cooking. Homra usually had this smell by the end of the day from him, and his love of cooking. The familiarity almost gave life to the apartment, almost though.

Leaning against the adjacent counter I stared at the fridge as I crossed my arms. "I know the basics I guess. Anything I learned in high school I've probably forgotten, so I can at least cut something or wash and peel," I replied.

Totsuka chuckled.

"Or not," I muttered.

Swiveling around he said, "Oh Nao-chan, that's not what I meant. I'm grateful for your offer, but I'm all set. We'll be able to eat shortly."

"Okay," I sighed.

Pushing off of the counter I stepped back to the living room where I scooped up my phone and flopped back onto the couch. I was prepared to answer any reply Fujishima may have given, which he did, but my attention was captured by the other message I had received. I had completely forgotten I had his number, let alone he had a phone at all. He never used it, not even for news. So seeing a text from Mikoto sent up all the red flags.

At first I couldn't wait to read the message, but with my finger halfway to clicking it the excitement was replaced with gloom. What if he was upset about that afternoon? Was it hate mail? I was walking a fine line of curiosity and anxiety.

Slowly I tapped on the message as I swallowed the bubbling nerves blocking my throat.

 _'Set an alarm'_

I stared at the three words for probably far too long before I burst into laughter. I had worked myself up for nothing. I should have expected Mikoto to send a short blunt text like that, anything else just wasn't his style.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka called from the kitchen. "What's so funny?"

Sitting up I quickly replied to the message as I said, "Nothing, just something I read."

"Oh, well dinner's done," he said.

"Great, I'm starving," I smiled.

 _'Good to know'_

Three words for his three.

* * *

Sitting down to dinner with Totsuka wasn't much different than eating at the pub except that it was just the two of us chatting. We discussed his latest photo hobby, he scolded me about my reckless actions that day, and I picked on him about a lock of hair that just didn't lay right. By the time we finished eating my face hurt from laughing and Totsuka was wiping tears -of amusement- form his eyes.

After helping with the dished Totsuka insisted on watching a movie, which turned into two, then three. I recalled the start of the third, but the couch's cushions were so fluffy and calling to me, and the fuzzy blanket Totsuka had draped over the back was perfect for cuddling. Without even realizing I fell asleep happy and comfortable.

* * *

"Kai is this it? Chiyo, was this what she saw?" I questioned.

Scared, that was all I felt as I stared at the back of a man standing on the ledge of building. He was gleefully watching the clans battling below.

"Yes, but," Kai replied.

"But what?"

Now was my chance, there was no time to hesitate, so why was Kai? He didn't have to do anything, this was all up to me.

"I don't want you to do this," he said.

"What?"

"We'll find another way to help Hiro, so don't do this," Kai pleaded.

"Kai," I began.

"Isn't that touching," snickered a dark voice.

Turning I saw the gleeful man directly behind me with a shimmering hand raised and a crooked wicked smile on his ageless face. My heart froze in my chest as our gazes connected.

"The humble Jack fell for the Queen, all while the sly Ace runs off with the King. Let me be your merciful savior madam and rid you of all heartache," he said.

Before I could blink I was flying off of the roof staring up at Kai who was raching for me.

"Masako!" I heard him cry out.

I should have died that day, but somehow I survived though it would have been better if I hadn't. Living secretly as a ticking time bomb was not much of a life, yet it was better than having everyone know and be mournful around.

"Masako," hissed a familiar voice.

"Hiro," I greeted with a smile.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. The nurses are all looking for you," he said firmly.

"Yet you found me. That makes me happy," I giggled.

I had found a rarely used stairwell during my stay at the hospital. One of the landings had a beautiful view of the sunset over the city, though it was still the middle of the day I was enjoying the azure sky and the cotton clouds drifting by.

Hiro moved to grab my hand, and for the first time since I knew him I pulled away. I wanted to stay there, not return to that stuffy room with a waiting IV. I was done with tubes and monitors.

"Masako, we have to go," he stated.

"No we don't," I countered.

I leaned my hip against the window sill putting all my weigh against it so I could stay upright. Maybe I wasn't just done with being at the hospital.

Hiro's eyes narrowed at me like I was being a child. "Yes we do. You're paling," he fought.

"Why can't I stay right here, with you next to me? Why can't that happen?" I cried.

"Masako," he said.

"I want to stay. It's not fair. I have friends I want to see. I fell in love with you, so why do I have to go?" I sobbed.

Hiro froze in bemusement.

I wasn't asking him. I was calling out to whatever force controlled fates, decided my future, and why it had to be me?

I clung to Hiro as I cried, and he just patted my back until the end. It came faster than I had expected. No slow fade out. One moment I was in the arms of the one I loved then nothing.

* * *

"Nao-chan!"

My eyes shot open at the cry to see Totsuka leaning over me with a frantic expression. Brown irises trembling as they scanned my face.

"What?" I panted.

Heart racing like I had been running for my life.

"Thank God," Totsuka breathed.

He dropped onto his knees next to the couch as he wiped his sleeve across his sweat damp forehead.

"I thought you were stuck in some nightmare coma," he said.

"Huh?"

I shifted out of my weird burrito position, tossed the blanket aside and ran a hand through my hair wincing when I accidentally bumped the stitches.

"You were screaming and crying, but I couldn't wake you up," he explained.

"Oh," I said slowly. "Must have been my dream."

"What was it? Sounded terrible," Totsuka asked.

"It," I paused. I glanced from the brunet to the TV that was just a glowing white screen. "I don't even remember," I stated.

"Seriously? You sounded like the world was ending," he said.

"Sorry. I really can't recall," I replied.

Sighing Totsuka lifted one hand and ruffled my hair. Smiling at me he said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

When his hand left my head there was a pull on my heart that I couldn't explain. There was a halo around him from the TV leaving most of his face a mystery except for the grin that I could naturally sense from him.

Flopping back against the couch I threw an arm over my eyes too exhausted to think any more. "Thanks Totsuka-kun," I murmured.

There was a rustle, then a content sigh before I felt hair brush my exposed arm. Peeking out I saw Totsuka sitting on the floor with his head leaning back against the cushion. His eyes were closed and his breathing slowing like he was going to sleep there.

"Totsuka-kun," I said.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I said.

"What are best friends for," he hummed.

* * *

 **This and the next few chapters were suppose to go up on Halloween, but my internet went down last night. So here's a late Halloween present... And no none have anything to do with Halloween lol.**

 **Please leave a review**


	20. Chapter 19

"Checkmate?" Totsuka questioned.

"It's my go-to donut place," I replied.

"I can make donuts at Homra," he said.

Grabbing his wrist I pulled the brunet towards the door with a smirk on my face and tiny proud spring in my step.

"You always make me breakfast, so today is my treat," I said.

"You don't have-," he started.

"Totsuka-kun take it as a thank you for last night," I interrupted.

A half smile pulled at his face as he gave up the fight allowing me to drag him to the front door. Pushing it opened we were hit with the sweet smell of breakfast treats and the bitter tang of coffee, the scent enough to make my mouth water.

I was barely four steps inside the cafe when I was sideswiped and smothered.

"Nao-chi, twice in the same mouth? Must be Christmas," Weismann sang.

"Not. . . till next. . . w-week," I choked out. His hug was suffocating.

"Then what's the special occasion?" he inquired.

"Nao-chan? Are you okay?" Totsuka asked.

Struggling free from the cage-like embrace I stumbled back to Totsuka who grabbed my shoulder steadying me on my feet.

"I'm fine. Totsuka-kun, this is Weismann. He's an old boss of mine," I said.

"Don't forget sweetheart," the silver haired man winked.

"Really?" Totsuka asked stunned.

I quickly replied, "No. He's an old fart."

"Oh don't be that way Nao-chi, you know we have something special," Weismann teased.

"That's all in your head," I muttered.

With a flip of his long hair Weismann sighed as he made his way to the counter taking his place at the place's owner and only worker.

"Say what you will, but our destinies are tied. So what does your little pet there want?" he said.

"His name is Totsuka Tatara, and we're friends," I corrected.

"Yeah yeah," Weismann waved off my comment.

"Nao-chan are you sure about here? I'm perfectly fine with making breakfast. You don't have to pay me back for anything," Totsuka said.

"Is there a problem with my shop?" Weismann questioned flatly.

Totsuka stepped forward with a strange stiffness to his posture. Weismann crossed his arms as a crackle of male pride sparked between the two guys. I would have slapped my palm against my forehead, but the twelve stitches there said no.

"No, it's lovely. We just have a busy day," Totsuka replied.

A cardboard cutout grin plastered itself to Totsuka's face, while Weismann didn't bother hiding his sour expression. Bringing Totsuka there may have been a bad idea, my old boss never did care for the male customers.

"Then go do your work, Nao-chi can stay and chat. We have holiday plans to make," Weismann said.

"I doubt that," Totsuka said with a growing fake smile.

Rolling my eyes I slipped into the back of the shop to make my coffee, and snagged my favorite triple chocolate glazed donuts. By the time I returned to the front room Weismann's left brow was twitching and Totsuka's expression looked like a stiff mask ready to attack. I had never seen Totsuka ready for a fight, not even when he was walking right into a battle with Homra. Seeing it then sent a chill down my spine as I walked over to the counter.

Handing over the money for my meal I said, "You know if you fix that attitude maybe I'd visit more."

"Why mess with perfection," he hummed.

"Keep the change old man," I huffed.

"Nao-chi," Weismann whined.

"See ya Weismann," I waved.

Turning around I made my way to the exit with Totsuka swiftly taking the lead to hold the door for me.

"Stop by for the Christmas special! Alone, you're no fun when you bring friends," he called back.

I just shook my head as Totsuka and I left the cafe. Neither really speaking as we walked to Homra, that was until I couldn't wait to eat my donuts any longer. I had already dumped my empty to-go cup in a public trashcan and the temptation of the chocolate loops too much for my weak self control.

"Want the other?" I offered. Holding the paper bag up to Totsuka I bit into my donut humming with delight. "Weismann may be crazy, but dude can bake," I added.

"Do you go there often?" Totsuka inquired.

He took the donut, but didn't eat it right away. I could feel his gaze sizing me up for my answer, which was unlike Totsuka. Perhaps it was just my imagination.

"Not since I quit. I go when I feel like getting myself a treat," I said.

"And Weismann?"

"Just a dude. Why?" I said around another mouth full of chocolatey goodness.

"No reason," Totsuka grinned.

His smile wasn't quite right, but he was eating the donut and seemed to be in a better mood. With a shrug I let it go and finished my breakfast. There was a pleasant day ahead of me that I planned on enjoying.

"Coma watch over!" I announced when I entered the bar.

"You still can't have a drink," Kusanagi stated.

Pouting from the reminder I shuffled over to the stools and sat next to Anna who was reading some book.

"Screw you killjoy," I grumbled at Kusanagi.

"So you want to start work early," he countered smoothly.

Crossing my arms on the bar I dropped my chin on top as I glared at the smug man. He flicked the ashes from his cigarette into the ashtray while Totsuka strolled by on his way to the kitchen.

"I'm still recovering," I muttered in my defense.

"You seem fine to me," he smirked.

"Thanks," I huffed.

There was never any winning against him.

"Welcome back Suzuki-san," Anna said.

"Thank you Anna," I smiled at her.

Turning back to Kusanagi my pout returned while I swiveled my stool out of boredom. Another basic day back at Homra.

* * *

"So it's agreed fifty bucks. Everyone put your money in," I said.

The guys threw their money onto the table while Kusanagi lined the challenge up on the bar. There was a bottle of hot sauce for each competitor and two shots of vodka next to them. It was going to be Yata, Kamamoto, Dewa and myself while everyone else watched.

Twisting my hair into a bun I took my spot at the bar readying for the win. Spice never bothered me, so my victory was basically already in my hands.

"On the count of three you may begin," Kusanagi explained. "Hot sauce first then the shots."

My hands twitched eagerly as I waited for the countdown. Once I head "Go," I grabbed the hot sauce bottle twisted the cap off and began chugging the thick orange liquid down. I paid the heat no mind, it didn't even compare to the strength of Mikoto's flames. When it was gone I dropped the bottle onto the bar and threw back both shots, which was a little harder. The two flavors did not mix well on the way down yet I made it through.

"Done," I exclaimed.

"Dammit," Yata gurgled. He was just finishing the hot sauce.

Dewa had one shot to go, and Kamamoto had wimped out. It was my victory like I had predicted.

"Yes," I cheered.

As I went for a jump to celebrate my stomach did a flip that wasn't too pleasant. Grabbing my belly I groaned while leaning against the bar. Victory wasn't as sweet as I expected.

"Congratulations Nao-chan," Kusanagi grinned.

"You're finding this too funny," I growled.

"Maybe," he chuckled.

"I'll be right back," I groaned.

Shuffling off to the bathroom I clamped a hand over my mouth and tried not to jostle my stomach as I went. Once the door was locked behind me I dropped to the toilet and purged the anger that was in my gut. After rinsing my mouth with mouthwash I felt so much better.

Sighing in relief I left the bathroom, and immediately bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said.

I glanced up to see Mikoto staring down at me while I rubbed at the sore spot on my forehead. He didn't say anything as he brushed my stray fringe aside and leaned down to get a better look at my forehead, but not at the spot that had collided with his chest. Earlier that day I had had the stitches removed and now I was celebrating my return to drinking and missions with the guys. That was the spot he was staring at now.

"Um, Mikoto?" I inquired.

Over the last week I had basically been confined to the bar, which meant I had spent most of my time either teaching Anna what I could educational wise, or relaxing with Mikoto. We exchanged small talk occasionally though it usually ended with a sigh from him and closing his eyes as he got comfortable for a nap. Even after all the time I've spent at Homra I still wasn't sure how Mikoto saw me, sure he called me trouble but he also was always helping me. He kept me from running off more than once, we shared cake, he was a man of few words, yet always said the right thing. He was special.

"There's a scar," he stated.

His hand lowered and he straightened his posture as he slid his hands into his pockets. I dragged my fingers through my hair knocking the black strands out of its bun while trying to hide the scar Mikoto spoke of.

"Happens when skin meets a sword," I joked. Yanking my hair tie onto my wrist, anxiously spinning it about as I added, "It's no big deal, there's not much to ruin here."

Mikoto arched a brow at me, amber eyes drawing me in as he continued to stare at me.

"I mean I've never really cared about my face, so what's one scar," I rambled.

Since the move I never really liked my face, it looked too much like my mother's who only ever yelled, and my eyes were the same as my father. So anything to change that was fine by me, even a dumb little scar.

Mikoto leaned towards me again, the faint scent of smoke traveling with him. It was a pleasantly familiar smell.

"Next time don't do something so reckless," Mikoto said.

I opened my mouth to say something like an apology, but when his words sunk in I closed my jaw and narrowed my gaze at the towering redhead. Was Mikoto really lecturing me on recklessness? That was hypocritical coming from the guy who melted his way into a building.

"Why not? You do," I challenged.

"You can't stay out of trouble," he replied.

"Look who's talking," I countered.

Mikoto made a noise in the back of his throat that wasn't quite a hum, but not a groan either.

We stared at one another in silence for a while, until my phone buzzed against my hip. Pulling it out I glanced the time and it was just after midnight.

Before I opened the message I looked up at Mikoto and said, "It's Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas."

Mikoto nodded as he turned around to head back downstairs. I was about to return to my phone when I heard, "Merry Christmas."

My heart stopped as my gaze snapped up just in time to catch Mikoto disappearing downstairs. Then without warning my heart took off in a full out sprint while my legs went weak and I dropped to the floor. It was like I had been punched by that tingling sensation that sometimes occurred when Mikoto and I touched. My blood felt like fire in my veins while my heart raced away and his voice echoed in my head. Why did this guy affect me so much? I was constantly being taken off guard by his actions, and my body would lose control with the smallest encounter. What was happening to me?

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

He came charging up the stairs, I saw a half grin on his face as he reached the landing. The expression slipped away when he saw me sitting in the hall.

Dashing to me he knelt next to my side and asked, "Are you okay? Is it your head?"

"Totsuka-kun I think I'm going crazy," I said.

"What? Why?" he inquired.

"My chest hurts, but I'm really happy," I replied.

Totsuka snickered to himself as he got to his feet and began walking away.

"Totsuka-kun, why are you laughing? I'm being serious," I called after him.

"I know. Nao-chan, you're so cute and innocent," he said.

Jumping to my feet I shoved my phone in my pocket and took off after him. Totsuka heard me behind him and started rushing down the stairs.

"Totsuka-kun tell me what you mean," I demanded.

"I can't Nao-chan," he laughed.

Chasing after the chuckled brunet I followed him into the bar. He weaved through tables, over chairs and jumped over the coffee table with me hot on his heels.

"Totsuka-kun, come on! Just tell me," I called.

"Sweet Nao-chan," he snickered.

We lapped the pub several times before my sweater was snagged from behind and I was yanked to a stop. Annoyed and grumbling I glanced up to see a steaming Kusanagi glaring at me over the rims of his ever present sunglasses. I shrunk away from him as a wave of self-preservation washed over me. I had a feeling I wasn't going to collect on my bet earnings.

"Take your childish games outside," Kusanagi growled at me.

"But," I began.

"If you won't go outside, then sit down," he said.

As he spoke he dragged me over to the couches and tossed me onto the only vacant cushion. I bounced next to Mikoto for a moment before the onlookers in the bar began snickering and returned to their drinks. My face heated with embarrassment as I stiffly sat there while Totsuka trotted innocently to the bar where Kusanagi had resumed his post.

"Why am I always the one getting yelled at?" I grumbled to myself.

"Because Yata-kun hasn't been causing a ruckus lately," Totsuka replied.

"Who asked you?" I shot.

Slumping down the couch I crossed my arms and glared at the ashtray on the coffee table.

"Merry-stupid-Christmas," I said.

"Nao-chan is even cute when she's pouting," Totsuka teased.

"I hope you get coal," I murmured.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	21. Chapter 20

Running errands wasn't exactly how I planned to spend the new year, but my ever sour employer was kind enough to give me a bonus. So while I was out picking up special coffee beans and guitar strings for Totsuka I was doing some personal shopping that I hadn't done in ages. New sneakers, basic hair ties, jeans to replace the ones that were beyond saving. Every day necessities.

I was leaving the department store when a familiar face brisked pass me. She was wearing awfully casual clothes for the busybody I knew her as.

"Ayano-san!" I called out.

Several yards away she stopped her near jog to glance back at me. She look frazzled.

"Nao-san?" she said.

Stepping over to her I smiled and replied, "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Good. I've been well," she answered.

She peered around me for a moment before glancing back at me with a half smile that didn't sit well on her pretty face.

"Are you sure? You seem anxious," I said.

Brushing her short brunette hair behind her ear she took a deep breath like she was trying to relax herself, but her back was still a little too straight.

"I'm fine, really. If you're free now would you care to get a drink or something? I'd like to catch up some more," she said.

"If you're fine with that," I nodded.

With a kind grin Ayano turned and lead the way to a nice looking tea shop, where we sat inside away from the chilly winter air. At first we didn't say anything, but after our cups of tea arrived things seemed to lightened up. Ayano took a small sip of her drink while I stirred in extra sugar into mine.

"So how's work going?" I asked.

"Good, though things have been busy lately. And my parents haven't been helping either," Ayano sighed.

"Oh? You've never mentioned your parents before," I said.

Ayano's brows rose in surprise like she just realized what she had said. Running her finger along the rim of her ceramic cup she glanced from her drink to me with shadowed blue eyes.

"Well. . . I don't think we've ever discussed our families to speak of," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said lowering her head.

Shaking my head I said, "No, no it's fine. Any way let's talk about something more pleasant."

"Have you heard about Dresden Corp's new business venture?" she inquired.

After a sip of my drink I shook my head completely unaware of what Ayano was mentioning.

"Apparently their president has decided to sign a contract with the Usagi Foundation. They want to work together to bring the City's troubled youth back onto the right path," she explained.

"How?" I asked.

"Bigger and better school's funded by Dresden," she said.

"I see," I nodded.

We continued to chat about random things, passing news, our dull boring work lives, until Ayano started receiving emails calling her to work, so with a shake of hands we parted ways outside the teashop with friendly smiles. As Ayano hurried off I couldn't help but watch her go, and see her cautiously looking around as she went. What was wrong with her?

Sighing in frustration I turned in the opposite direction to start shopping on the list Kusanagi gave me. I made my way towards the less traffic heavy part of the shopping district with my canvas bag heavy on my shoulder from my own haul. I was about to enter a music store when there was a tug on my jacket's hood.

Stopping I glanced back to say, "Excuse me?"

My core went ice cold when I saw what had grabbed me. It didn't look like a normal person, nor did the three other ones standing behind it. They were wearing black cloaks that covered them from head-to—toe completely hiding them. When I saw them I jumped away and when they spoke I took off running.

"Time to go," one growled.

I didn't hesitate to take off down the street as a fear rose inside and the red film covered my vision. I could feel the power building as I ran, but at the same time the figures behind me gave chase sending my heart racing. This scenario was like a nightmare leaving my mind blank with what to do while my legs blindly carried me through the streets.

"What do I do? What now?" I grumbled to myself.

I rounded a corner that lead to a part of the city that I vaguely recognized in my scared haze. Skidding into the alley I heard a dog like growl sound from behind, and when I turned to see what it was a scream escaped my lungs. The black cloaked figures were gone replaced with giant charging wolves with glowing white eyes. Before they reached the mouth of the alley I weaved around the trash cans and piles of cardboard boxes to get to the fence at the other end.

It had been months since I had to scale anything, but the process came back quickly as I leapt at the chain-link fence. The drumming of paws against the ground echoed down the alley as I reached the top of the fence and jumped to the other side. I didn't slow as I heard the rattling and clashed of claws against the metal barrier. I did all I could to stay calm as I let my legs carry me to where ever they had planned.

 _Mikoto. . ._

After several more corners I realized where I was going and nearly cried when I reached the front door. Throwing it opened I slid inside and slammed the door tightly shut behind me. I was safe, I knew I was safe. My legs gave out with the relief leaving me crumpled next to the entrance of Homra.

"Suzuki-san?" Anna questioned.

I pushed my hair out of my face as the red hue faded and my gaze focused on the small sitting at the bar. Anna was still a child of few expressions, but I could see her eyes widen as she looked at me.

"Nao-chan, what's with the appearance?" Kusanagi inquired. "Where's the stuff I ordered?"

"W-Wolves," I panted.

"Huh?" he said.

Taking a slow breath I tried to get to my feet but I didn't have the strength to stand so I fell back to the floor on my butt. Wiping a sleeve across my sweat dampened brow I dropped my gaze to my canvas back that had beaten itself against my side as I ran for my life.

"What's going on?" Mikoto asked in a monotone voice.

Lifting my head I caught sight of the redhead slinking out of the hall with his hands shoved in his back pockets. The feeling of safety grew around me like a comforting blanket swaddling a child,while my heart stuttered in my chest.

"Wolves," I said again. "I was just chased by wolves."

"Wolves? In a city? Nao-chan are you sure you didn't just upset a stray dog?" Kusanagi teased.

"I know what I saw. Four cloaks _things_ approached me, said "Time to go," and turned into four wolves that chased after me," I explained angrily.

Anna gestured at Kusanagi frantically like she knew something while his playful expression melted into a bitter frown. As I was staring at the two at the bar Mikoto had moved towards the exit, and before I could say anything to him directly he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I felt like a child being moved aside as he left me at a table to go outside himself.

When the door shut behind him the air in the bar went stiff as the three of us waited for a response. After a couple of minutes Mikoto returned as calm as ever with a brick shrug.

Dropping my forehead onto the table I sat at I grumbled, "Of course they're gone. Just my luck to look crazy crying wolf."

"Suzuki-san I believe you," Anna said.

"Thanks Anna," I huffed.

"So did you get the stuff at least?" Kusanagi inquired.

"No Kusanagi-san, I did not. I was a little preoccupied with not getting mulled. Next time I'll make sure to grab a bag of coffee beans while dodging claw swipes. Anything for you," I drawled sarcastically.

"That's all I ask," he countered.

"Asshole," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he called.

"Nothing my wonderful boss," I deadpanned.

"That's what I thought," he said.

I just sighed against the wooden table.

* * *

I was half asleep on the couch, Mikoto smoking next to me, when a loud voice filled the pub startling me awake. I barely registered who it was before I was engulfed in a strangling hug.

"Nao-chan! I just heard about this afternoon. Are you okay?" Totsuka called.

Pulling back from the hug the erratic brunet gave me a once over before sighing in relief.

"I'm glad you're okay," he half smiled.

"Thanks," I yawned.

I rubbed at my eyes, mildly miffed to have my nap cut short, but it was Totsuka so I guess it was fine.

"What kind of wolves were they?" he asked.

Scratching the back of my head U slumped back against the couch. I didn't really want to talk about the chase again, several other members had already asked about it and recounting the story just made me sound crazier with each telling.

"They were like shadows, but with bright white eyes like the moon," I replied.

"Really? What about," Totsuka began.

"Totsuka-kun, I don't want to do this now," I interrupted.

"But," he tried.

"Sorry I'm just done talking about it today," I said.

Sighing with a kind smile he said, "I get it. If you want to talk about it, I'm always here."

Patting my head Totsuka stood and turned for the bar.

Releasing a long heavy sigh I closed my eyes as I thought, _Even the pacifist is trying to protect me. Have I really gotten that weak?_

* * *

 **I'll admit I'm not overly proud of this chapter, but I had to start connecting dots for an upcoming chapter that I had written before more that half of this story... So please be kind in judgement.**

 **Please leave a review**


	22. Chapter 21

"Nao-chan, what are you doing?" Totsuka asked.

It was the middle of the day and I was fiercely staring at a candle. I was trying to get the wick to burn, but I still had no control over the power inside me. Whenever my temper flared so did the red power, but then there were random times when my vision would tinge red and my hair would barely twitch about like the time after those girls ganged up on me.

"I'm trying to light the candle," I replied.

"Why?"

He hovered across the table with his head tilted and his Polaroid hanging from his neck.

"Because I want to be useful," I stated.

Totsuka muffled a snicker to himself as he stepped around the table. He lowered his mouth to my ear breaking my focus.

"Try using your hands. I'm sure you'll have a better chance that way," he suggested.

Backing away he offered a grin as I watched him move to the bar. Kusanagi out with Anna doing something I didn't catch while I was staring at the candle, so Totsuka was acting bartender. My face heated at the closeness of his voice while my hands clenched and unclenched in my lap.

"Stupid Totsuka-kun," I grumbled.

Turning back to the candle I lifted my hands out of my lap and placed them on either side of the cream colored candle. After a breath I raised them off the table so they hovered near the wick as I leaned in. All my focus on the burning power in my core and getting it from inside me and to the waxy cylinder that was mocking me.

It felt like hours of unmoving concentration before I was sadly rewarded with only a faint tuft of smoke that hit me in the face.

"Dammit," I groaned.

I threw my hands over my face as I slumped in my seat, leering at the ceiling through my fingers. Why was wielding this power so hard? Everyone in Homra made it look so easy, like breathing.

"No luck?" Totsuka inquired.

"I just want to light a stupid goddamn candle, not burn down a flipping building," I loudly complained.

"Do it again," Mikoto said.

My hands fell from my face as I jerked straight up in the chair startled. Glancing over my shoulder I saw him casually standing there with his gaze like warm honey.

"Huh?" I said.

"Do it again," he repeated.

The stubborn and annoyed part of me wanted to say no and throw a fit, but I was facing Mikoto. Arguing just wasn't something I wanted to do, the though alone made my heart clench.

"Okay," I nodded.

Leaning towards the candle I positioned my hands over it like I had done before with a long cleansing breath to clear my mind. I focused on the wick, and how I wanted it to burn. Imagining a small orange flame erupting from the white thread, while the power inside bubbled and thrashed to cooperate.

I was about to give up when something hot touched the space between my shoulder blades. With the contact came the sizzling sensation across my skin, while my pulse raced and my blood roared in my veins. I knew the feeling, I secretly looked forward to the feeling every day I woke up at Homra.

The rush was temporarily put aside when the candle's wink flared up with a brilliant red flame. My hands pulled back from the shock as a faint yelp left me.

"Oh my," I began. After a breath I jumped to my feet cheering, "Finally! I finally did it."

I spun about overly pleased with my hours of trail and victory. When I stopped I was facing Mikoto who was staring at me with bright amber eyes that sent a shiver through me.

"What did you do? How did I do that?" I asked him.

I was still riding the high of victory, but there was also the lingering affect of Mikoto's touch.

"Try it again," was Mikoto's response.

I opened my mouth to keep questioning him but then I remembered Anna's birthday party, so I closed it and went back to the table.

I blew out the candle as I sat down. I just had to trust Mikoto, he hadn't been wrong yet.

So with the same concentration as before I tried to light the candle, and this time it flickered to life after several moments. I did it all on my own.

"I did it," I breathed.

I was proud, yet flabbergasted. How was I suddenly able to control my power? What had Mikoto done to help?

Turning around in the chair I glanced up at Mikoto who took a step towards me.

"How?" I asked him.

Leaning against the back of the chair Mikoto said, "Does it matter? You can do it."

"Well," I began.

My heart rate picking up as he stared at me. It felt like we were the only two people there at that moment, like he had more to say but I just couldn't figure it out.

"No it doesn't," I said.

My eyes narrowed at the man.

"Hm?" He lazily arched a brow.

"Every time I start to think I understand you, even a little, something like this happens. You knock me back with those words and I can't tell if you're teasing me or if you're actually curious," I admitted.

Pushing off of the chair Mikoto simply said, "No."

"No?" I questioned.

"No," he repeated.

He walked to the door without another word and left, while I sat there confused and with the ghost of the electric sensation dancing across my back. As the door swung shut behind the Red King my head dropped onto the table with a heavy groan. Mikoto was a man of few words, and I was starting to find the couple he did say very aggravating. Why could I not get a straight answer from him? Was I the only one, or did the others suffer through it too?

"Nao-chan," Totsuka said breaking the silence of my moping.

"Yeah," I muttered into the table.

"You were suppose to follow him," he stated.

I didn't move at first, my face scrunching up in bemusement against the table. What nonsense was Totsuka spouting now?

Lifting my head I said, "Totsuka-kun he told me no."

"Because he was answering your confusion. You should go follow him," he explained.

"Mikoto doesn't want me trailing after him," I mumbled.

"How do you know?" Totsuka challenged.

"One word: trouble," I stated.

"If that were true then Mikoto wouldn't have bothered helping you just now," he said.

I glanced from Totsuka behind the bar to the door Mikoto just exited through while anxiously biting at my bottom lip. Totsuka knew Mikoto longer than I did, and better than me too, but was he being honest with me. Why would Mikoto want me to follow after him? I really was never going to under the man.

"You should hurry, Mikoto won't wait forever," he said.

With a groan of defeat I smacked the table as I got to my feet and marched over to the door after yanking on my gray sweater. As the door shut behind me and the cold winter air hit me I regretted not grabbing my actual jacket, but it was too late to turn back. Totsuka would have just laughed at me, but bigger than that I had already spotted Mikoto across the street casually standing there like he was waiting for someone.

 _I don't believe it,_ I thought.

The hope was building and I couldn't let that happen. Hope lead to downfalls, so with a shake of my head to rid the thoughts that were growing I shoved my hands into my sweater pockets and jogged across the street. When I reached Mikoto's side my defenses became useless.

He had a cigarette pinched between his lips as he bent down to my level. "Light it," he said.

My heart began racing and I felt something inside me crumble.

"Okay," I said weakly.

Lifting my right hand I mimed holding a lighter at the end of his unlit cigarette and did the same thing as the wick. Nothing happened though. Frustrated yet determined I swapped to my left hand and focused on creating a single small flame. This time it worked.

As Mikoto inhaled my heart leapt with pride and excitement. Pulling back with his well lit cigarette I lowered my hand while extinguishing the red flame.

"Good job," Mikoto said. Though it sounded like he was saying it to a child instead of a fellow adult.

He turned and started down the street with me trailing after him. I didn't know where we were going, or why I was just blindly following him. There was the fact he was my King, but there was no command to follow him so why was I?

" _Just kiss the frog already Nao-chan,"_ Totsuka's voice echoed in my head.

" _Go hug him."_

" _Just ask, he'll say yes."_

 _Oh,_ my inner voice said. _That's what he meant._

Reaching out I grabbed the back of Mikoto's jacket pulling us both to a stop. He glanced over his shoulder at me causing my heart to sprint from the smoldering ember.

"Mikoto, where are we going? I'm cold," I said.

He shrugged.

"Then let's go back to Homra, I want hot cocoa," I suggested.

He turned his head away from me as he said, "Then go back."

I watched the smoke from his cigarette drift over his head while my grip on his jacket tightened. I wasn't going to let go, not this time.

"Not without you," I said.

Mikoto didn't say anything in response before he started walking again with my grip still tight on his jacket pulling me along. I held onto him until we turned a corner onto a street where there were people. Crossing my arms and tucking my hands into my sleeves I hurried my pace so I could walk alongside him.

We were about a third of the way down the block when something fell onto my head and shoulders. It was insanely warm and smelled like tobacco and soap. It was Mikoto's jacket. Glancing up I saw him only wearing his white t-shirt now.

"Mikoto aren't you cold?" I questioned.

"I don't get cold," he said.

"Oh," I mumbled.

I pulled his coat tighter around me happy to have the warmth yet thrilled that it was from Mikoto. Why did he do such gestures for me? Was it kindness or something else?

Yanking the hood up I said, "Thank you."

With my face hidden in the fur lined recesses I let a few tears spring free as my heart swam in my chest. I was too happy, and I knew that was dangerous.

We kept walking for hours, aimlessly through the city. I grew tired and my legs gained a chill, but I kept walking alongside Mikoto, who allowed me to light each cigarette he pulled out to smoke. It wasn't until the sun started to set did Mikoto turn to start heading back towards Homra. We hadn't said much to each other during our walk, yet that was perfectly fine. I felt like I knew Mikoto a little bit better now.

"Mikoto," I said.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I'm not going to leave Homra. I want to stay. . . with everyone. . . with you," I stated.

"Okay," was all he said.

"Thank you for all this happiness," I smiled.

Something rustled the hood on my head and I didn't need to look to know it was Mikoto's hand. Even through the thick fabric there was the jolt of electricity that ran from the top of my skull to the tips of my fingers alighting every nerve in its path. My heart drumming against my ribs like a horn at night.

 _You love him,_ the voice in my head said.

 _I love him,_ I thought in agreeance.

* * *

 **I'm super excited for the next 2 or 3 chapters so I hope you guys are looking forward to that. February is next *wink wink***

 **Please leave a review**


	23. Chapter 22

Coughing and wheezing I spat my drink across the bar while Kusanagi groaned in frustration and began wiping up the mess.

"What?" I sputtered. "Why didn't anyone tell me this sooner?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't ask," Kusanagi said.

"Yeah, but . . . Damn, I ave to buy a present," I rambled.

"That's all you have to say about tomorrow?" he questioned.

"It's Totsuka-kun's birthday, what more are you expecting?" I said.

Kusanagi shook his head as he said, "What sort of girl are you?"

Leering across the bar I shot, "Rude, no wonder you never have any dates."

As I hopped down from my stool he said, "Look who's talking."

"I'm going out," I stated sourly.

"Good luck shopping. Valentine's Day sales will have the stores packed," he replied in a cheeky matter-of-fact way.

"Valentine's Day?" I muttered to myself.

I froze at the front door with my shoulders slumped and my head tossed back from the heavy realization. It was already February, and tomorrow was the fourteenth. Why hadn't that occurred to me?

 _You've never celebrated Valentine's Day before,_ my inner voice reminded me.

"Bye-bye Nao-chan," Kusanagi snickered.

"Shut up," I groaned.

Trudging out of the pub I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets annoyed to be heading back out when I just got back from being an errand girl. Taking a deep breath of icy winter air I racked my brain for any ideas for a gift to give Totsuka.

"He has like everything," I murmured to myself.

What do you get a guy who was perfectly content with his life and everything in it? I had never thought about what presents I would get for the members of Homra, they didn't seem to be the sorts to exchange gifts on holidays. Christmas had passed with no real celebration, everyone did their own things. What did Totsuka want for his birthday?

It was too late to ask him now, the day was tomorrow. I was completely going about this blindly and I hated shopping.

* * *

 _I was alone in a single room for what felt like eternity until slowly others began joining me. I knew them, but names meant nothing where we were. Then we began disappearing one-by-one. When it happened to me I vaguely recalled something like it happening before. The darkness taking over with a single speck of crystal light far in the distance._

 _I was forcing my being towards the light with all my strength when a voice spoke to me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this wasn't normal. The journey was suppose to be quiet and long but it felt like I was going to reach the light too soon._

"Finally sweetheart, we can have a one-on-one," _hummed an overly playful voice._

 _I saw nothing else around me, but I could sense a presence that sent a chill through me._

"I've been waiting for you for too long. Those guys are so selfish keeping you away and making be wait forever. Now how about we make a deal?" _they said. They sounded so pleased with themselves yet I didn't understand what they were going on about._

"A deal?" _I questioned._

"Yes! A deal for the next life you're about to enter. How about you become my new partner? I hate my current one, he's always bouncing from side to side, and causing a mess different that the sort I want. So how about you trade places?" _they suggested._

"I don't think I can do that," _I replied._

"Why not? You are so perfect for the part," _they cooed._

"It's not allowed," _I said._

"Only if you believe in that bullshit. Sweetheart, I know what you want in life, it's the same every turn, and I can help you achieve it this time," _they stated._

"Really?" _I said eagerly._

 _I couldn't quite recall my deepest desire, it slipped further and further away as I moved closer towards the light._

"I can't be your partner, but I can help you with some things," _I said._

"Are you sure you won't be my partner? We would make one hell of a pair," _they said in amusement._

"I can't," _I said._

"Fine, maybe you'll change your mind later on," _they huffed._

"So what's the deal?" _I asked._

 _They hummed happily,_ "I love your enthusiasm cupcake."

"Thank you. . ."

"All you have to do is answer when I call you and help me with a simple task. You do that and I can guarantee you'll have the perfect life," _they explained._

"That's all?" _I questioned excitedly._

"Well that. And stay out of my way. I mean unless you want to be my partner then our teams could easily change," _they said._

"I can do that! I can stay out of the way," _I swore._

"Sweet, sweet cupcake, you say that but you forget I know you. You have the toughest time staying out of the way," _they sighed._

"Not this time. I will definitely stay out of your way," _I said._

"Then we have a deal. See ya in a decade or so sweetheart. I wonder what your name will be this time," _they said with a fading voice._

 _The presence was gone but I couldn't stop myself from replying with,_ "It doesn't in the end."

* * *

I was almost back at Homra with Totsuka's present in my pocket and doubt weighing heavily in the back of my mind. Maybe I had thought too much about the girt, or maybe not enough. Was he going to like it? It was absolutely nothing special, but I thought it looked cool. The inside of my cheek was raw from all my anxious gnawing while I searched for a birthday present.

"Welcome back Nao-chan," Totsuka beamed.

He was standing behind the bar with Kusanagi serving Anna a tart loaded with raspberries and strawberries.

"Yeah, thanks," I said stiffly.

I had to get the colorful paper gift bag to my room before I could relax with the others. Well before I sat on the couch worrying all night about whether Totsuka would like the present or not.

"I'll be back down in a moment," I said trying to be as casual as I thought I usually was.

As I started for the side hall the door behind me opened and in walked Yata. He greeted a few of the guys, his mood fairly good. A sudden thought occurred to me, and before I gave it any real consideration I went with it.

"Yata, can you help me with something?" I asked.

I hurried to his side, and as he glanced at me with furrowed brows I grabbed his arm.

With a smile I said, "It won't take long. Follow me."

"Huh?" he sputtered.

I swiftly dragged him away from the tables and upstairs to my room where I locked the door behind us. Totsuka could be nosy, so I had to try to keep him at bay the best I could.

"N-Nao-senpai!" Yata stammered.

His face was an unnatural shade of red as he stared awkwardly up at the ceiling. At first I thought I had left something embarrassing lying about, but my room was for once in perfect order.

"Sorry Yata," I said.

In my haste I had forgotten that Yata was uncomfortable around, and I now literally had him locked in one's room.

"I need your opinion though," I said.

Reaching into my jacket I pulled out the present, but as I did Yata shuffled backwards like I was about to pull out a gun or something. As he scurried away he stumbled into my bed falling onto the mattress with a startled expression.

"W-W-What-t-t. . . ?" Yata stuttered.

"Relax," I sighed. Taking a step towards him I opened the bag and pulled the gift out to show him. "Do you think Totsuka-kun will like this?" I asked.

Jumping up from my bed with furrowed brows Yata's gaze shot to my palm where a simple leather bracelet sat. His flushed face paled to an almost normal hue as he glanced from the gift to me then back down again. My heart was racing nervously as I waited for Yata's answer.

"You're worrying about this?" he said.

"Of course I am. Totsuka-kun has done a lot for me so I want to return his kindness," I replied.

"With a bracelet?" Yata questioned.

"Yata!" I stomped my foot. "Can you just please be honest with me? I'm really unsure of this," I said.

Yata stepped around me, making his way to the door and unlocked it. As he was about to open it and leave he glanced back at me with a gentle expression, well what was gentle for Yata.

"Nao-senpai, Tatara could never hate gift from a friend," he stated.

Then he left.

I dropped the bracelet back into the bag as I sat on the edge of my bed with a heavy sigh. I already knew that about Totsuka, he was too nice to reject anything. I just wanted to know if he would actually like my gift and not just appreciate it.

Flopping against my bed I grumbled, "Being friends is harder than I thought."

As I laid there I shoved the present under my pillow far safe keeping, and shimmied out of my jacket. I stayed on my bed for awhile contemplating Totsuka's reaction tomorrow as I tried to see the future on my ceiling. But I had nothing but an anxious knot in my gut.

I was about to get up when heard someone stop outside my door. Someone was impatient and could not wait for me to return to the bar.

Opening the door I said, "I was just on my way dow-"

My words trailed off when I saw Mikoto standing there and not Totsuka. I had thought for sure it would have been the grinning brunet outside my door, not the quiet, towering Red King.

"Mikoto? Can I help you?" I said.

There was a flicker of something in his eyes that I couldn't place, then it was gone. We stood there for several moments just staring at one another until Mikoto grabbed my arm a pulled me downstairs. His touch sent a shock wave through me, my blood burned in my veins, my heart beating so fast I thought it would explode, and my face heated in a way that felt embarrassing to be seen.

Once we were downstairs Mikoto pulled me to his usual couch where he sat. I was forced next to him, but I didn't mind since it was him. Mikoto propped his feet up on the coffee table making himself comfortable while I happily fidgeted next to him. My hands twisted together in my lap, then apart as I bit at my lip nervous to look up at Mikoto.

Across the room I saw Yata slouched in a chair grumbling something at Kamamoto. For a split second our gazes met and when they did Yata's hazel eyes widened before he quickly turned away with red tipped ears. Brushing off his weird reaction I glanced towards the bar where Anna was done eating her tart and was sipping at a glass of red juice. Kusanagi was polishing glasses, while Totsuka was humming as he cleaned up Anna's plate. Everything seemed normal, yet there was a new atmosphere hanging over the place.

"Light it," Mikoto suddenly said.

Looking up at him I saw a cigarette in his mouth, sitting there unlit. A sense of importance washed through me as I reached my left hand over to light the stick.

Once the end was smoldering and Mikoto was taking a long puff I said, "There you go."

Mikoto said nothing as he released a puff of smoke into the air.

Relaxing on the couch I pulled out my phone to kill time on the internet, but as the screen lit up a message came through. It was form Totsuka. Before reading it I glanced towards the bar, but he wasn't there anymore. He must have been in the kitchen cleaning up.

Turning back to my phone I opened the message.

 _'Careful with jealousy.'_

From next to me I heard Mikoto scoff and when I peeked up at him he was shooting a look across the bar. Following his eye line I found Yata at the other end nervously spinning around in his chair. What was going on?

Groaning in confusion I slouched in my seat while pulling up an article on my phone. I made myself comfortable as I began reading the news about some small time restaurant making it big. I had no idea what Totsuka was hinting at, or why Yata seemed so wound up. My days at Homra were routine yet always held some strange events. Normal didn't really exist around here.

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)**


	24. Chapter 23

"I know this place," _I said out loud._

 _I was floating through a darkness that was speckled with dots of light too far to reach. I couldn't recall why I knew the place, but by the way my heart pattered I could tell it was important._

"Welcome Nao, it's time," _a voice said._

 _It was strangely familiar, yet not at the same time._

"Time?" _I questioned._

"Yes. I'll see you today, just like we promised," _they said._

"Right, our deal," _I said._

"If you keep your word then your dream is set," _they preached._

"What do I have to do?" _I asked._

"You'll know," _they snickered._

* * *

Shooting upright I felt like I had just been slapped out of my dream and was startled awake. Groaning I grabbed my head trying to remember what I had been dreaming of, but there was nothing but darkness that left a chill across my skin.

I pushed my hair out of my face as I glanced at my alarm clock for the time and groaned again. It was already seven, and even though it was still early for me to get up there was no point in falling back asleep for an hour or so -not that I could have with my rude awakening looming over me.

With a yawn of annoyance I got out of bed and began getting ready for the day. Jeans, striped sweater and a messy bun; my usual get up. When I went downstairs to the bar I expected it to be empty, Kusanagi still asleep and the pub still closed.

"Nao-chan, good morning," Totsuka greeted.

I had barely stepped out of the side hall when the cheery guy stepped in front of me with a tray of muffins in hand. I glanced from the delicious, fluffy treats and up to the warm honey eyes of my friend.

"Morning Totsuka-kun," I said out of reflex. Shaking my head I quickly added, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I had a new recipe I wanted to try, and I think it came out great. Taste one and be honest," he replied.

"Sure," I said.

Taking one of the muffins I didn't hesitate to take a large bite out of the top. It was warm, sweet and white chocolate almond. My eyes widened while my heart did a pleasant flip at the taste.

"Oh my god," I said after swallowing.

Totsuka stared at me waiting anxiously for my review.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you made them," I praised.

"Really? I'm glad you like them," Totsuka beamed.

I took another bite savoring the flavor while Totsuka set the tray on the bar with a glow of pride around him. As he stepped back over to me a thought flickered to mind and I stumbled into action.

Handing him my muffin I quickly said, "Hold this for a sec, I have to grab something."

"Nao-chan?" he questioned.

"Just wait there," I said over my shoulder.

I dashed into the hall and up the stairs to my room where I grabbed the gift. As I hurried back to Totsuka my heart began pounding with return of my nerves. Was my present good enough?

Once I returned I retrieved my breakfast and replaced it with the poorly wrapped gift. My face felt hot and I tried to hide it behind the muffin while Totsuka stared at me.

"Happy Birthday Totsuka-kun. It's nothing much, but I wanted to show you how grateful I am," I said.

His gaze widened as he moved to open the bag. My stomach did back flips as I watched him around the muffin, my tiny delicious shield. He slid the bracelet out of the bag and into his palm where he stared at it for what felt like ages.

Then I was smashed in a hug.

"Thank you Nao-chan. This means so much," he said softly.

"You're welcome," I said.

My heart relaxed slightly as the warmth of Totsuka's hug covered me. It was nice, and reassuring. Something I had never really felt in all my years.

When Totsuka released me we wandered over to the bar where we dusted off the squished muffin crumbs on our shirts with casual laughs. I grabbed a fresh muffin as we sat and began filling the morning silence with mundane conversation. It felt like no time had passed before Kusanagi came down to open the bar and the others started arriving. Talking with Totsuka had become second nature, I never had to think about what to say next or how to slyly cover up a lie. It was much like how I imagined it to be back in my warehouse squatting days.

It was almost noon when Mikoto finally left his room, and when I saw him something in my gut twisted. It wasn't painful, it was more like a twitching hope that I couldn't ignore. As he came around the bar to sit I stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kusanagi inquired.

"I have somewhere I need to be," I replied.

"Now?" Totsuka jumped in.

"Yeah, I'll be back later," I waved.

"Are you meeting someone?" Totsuka asked.

"Something like that," I said.

Then I left out the door and started strolling through the streets of Shizume City. In my mind I had no idea where I was going, but I could feel that my legs knew where to go, so I let them carry me.

When I stopped I found myself standing in front of an old building that was still in use. I had never seen it before, but I did know the person walking out of it. Our last few meetings hadn't ended well, but maybe this time will be different. As he made his way to the sidewalk I threw a small wave his way that earned me a frigid blue leer.

"Don't be so cold Saru-kun," I said meeting him where his stone pathway turned into sidewalk.

"What are you doing here Nao?" Fushimi groaned.

Following him along the street I said, "I was just wandering about. I wasn't expecting to bump into anyone."

"I don't believe that," he stated flatly.

"Believe what you will, but this is just a friends running into a friend," I said.

"Friends? That's rich," he scoffed.

"Aren't we?" I questioned.

"Have we ever?" Fushimi challenged.

"Are you still mad about that kick? I gave fair warning," I said defensively.

Fushimi stopped abruptly, and I stumbled to do the same. As I turned around to face him I was startled to see the Scepter Four member towering over me with dark eyes.

"You still suck at lying. Why are you here?" he demanded in a low threatening tone.

Swallowing the nervous lump in my throat I met his blue orbs with my own greens ones.

"I should really work on that, huh," I muttered.

"Nao," he nearly growled.

"I made a promise, so here I am," I answered.

Fushimi's gaze narrowed as he said, "With who?"

"Honestly? I can't remember," I said.

I could feel the anger rolling off of Fushimi in waves before the emotion reached his face. His hands balled into fists while his jaw clenched shut with a hiss.

"Saru-ku-," I began.

Before I could finish I was yanked backwards away from the fuming Fushimi and tossed over someone's shoulder. At first I struggled, punching and kicking but as a familiar scent filled my nose and the addictive tingles began spreading through me I stopped.

"Mikoto?" I breathed.

He turned around so his back was to Fushimi, and I could see my high school friend leering our way.

"Your pet should be kept on a leash," Fushimi shot at Mikoto.

The Red King ignored the blue underling as he continued to walk away with me carelessly hanging on his shoulder.

"Saru-kun," I huffed.

"Nao," he countered.

"Don't do something stupid," I warned.

Clicking his tongue Fushimi turned away and marched in the opposite direction of us.

It wasn't until Fushimi was out of sight when I tried to wiggle from from Mikoto's grasp, but it was useless.

"Um, I can walk on my own," I said to him.

Mikoto kept walking for a while until he turned into an alley and dropped me on my feet. He had me pinned to a brick wall with molten eyes staring down at me. My stomach did unsettling flips as I gazed back at him waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Mikoto?" I asked.

"Enough," he said.

"What?" I inquired.

The only response from Mikoto left me completely lost. He left the alleyway long before I was able to compose myself, which was much harder than I would have thought.

I touched my mouth, my lips burning from the contact with Mikoto's. It was a powerful kiss I didn't see coming and left me blindsided. When I managed to recover enough I charged out of the alley looking for Mikoto, who I had figured left me behind. Standing several yards down the block with an unlit cigarette in his mouth was the redhead. He looked tired and impatient, so I hurried towards him with my left hand ready as a lighter.

Heart drilling a hole in my chest I asked, "Can I?"

Lowering his head slightly I took it as a yes and lit his cig. Once he took an inhale he began walking down the street again and I followed closely behind him. As we walked I wanted to ask him about the kiss, but at the same time I was comfortable with the euphoria it left me with.

 _I wonder if I can take his hand?_ I thought.

 _Don't push it Nao,_ my inner voice said.

 _Right, I shouldn't get greedy. . . But I can dream,_ I thought.

* * *

"Nao-chan," Kusanagi called when I entered the bar.

I stopped in my tracks to look over at the bartender who was holding a small box with a giant ribbon on top. I stared at him with my brows pinched together confused by the scene. Did he really get me something for today? Kusanagi wasn't the sort to just fawn over any other girl than the one he was interested in -although Anna was an exception. She always was.

"Yeah?" I replied.

I glanced towards Mikoto as he took his usual seat on the far couch with Anna hopping down from the bar to trot after him. I flushed slightly at the sudden memory of the surprise kiss on the street, it hadn't left my mind the whole walk back to Homra until Kusanagi claimed my attention. Forcing the embarrassment aside I turned my attention back to Kusanagi.

"Someone dropped this off for you," he said.

Of course it wasn't from him. Kusanagi was more of a wine-and-dine kind of guy.

I made my way to the bar and took the bow from him. As I went to open the bow I could hear the usual group complaining about being single on yet another holiday. Dewa was practically in tears, but I couldn't really say anything when I had received the best gift that year.

Inside the small box was a red note card with black script on it. Picking it up I skimmed over the message.

 _'The future is ours, Sweetheart!'_

Who is it from?" Totsuka asked.

He popped up behind me gazing over my shoulder at the unsigned note.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Setting the card in the lid of the box I saw one single foil wrapped chocolate at the bottom. It wasn't Valentine's Day candy, that was clear from the red and green striped wrapper. I lifted the candy unsure if I should eat it or not. Was it candy from this passed Christmas or older, I wasn't sure.

"That's a horrible present," Totsuka criticized. "Leftover Christmas candy and giving it to a girl on the day of love. How rude."

I placed the box on the bar so I could unwrap the simple treat and commented, "Isn't it the thought that counts."

"Well yeah, but," Totsuka began.

"Then there's no problem," I smirked at him. With the chocolate bare I held it up to my lips and said, "I thank whoever sent this," then popped the candy into my mouth.

It had a minty flavor, and was still soft to chew which was a pleasant sign. After swallowing I stuck my tongue out at Totsuka, who pouted his bottom lip while his eyes were still smiling. He was wearing the leather bracelet I got him that he lightly touched that made me happy.

I was about to reach the couch where Anna and Mikoto where sitting when my vision went dark.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	25. Chapter 24

My legs stopped moving and I was about to call for help when something appeared in front of me. It wasn't the inside of the bar, I was outside as it was snowing. At first I thought I was alone, but then someone called me name. Just at I turned I was sprayed with red and watched a figure crumple to the ground at my feet. My heart froze in my chest when I recognized the crimson hair before me.

"Mi-koto?" I choked out.

He rolled onto his side only to stare up at me with lifeless amber eyes. Everything around him was growing red; his shirt, the snow, even his black coat had taken a red hue.

I wanted to fall to my knees and throw myself over him and try to make everything okay. I couldn't move though. My limbs were shaking and my heart had started drumming against my rubs. I thought for sure I could help him, but I just couldn't move to do anything.

" _All you had to do was save him,"_ a voice echoed. _"But you got him killed."_

Something tore out of me at that moment. My eyes clamped shut against the horrid scene as I let loose a scream. I wasn't sure if I yelled legible words as I cried out all the pain that had built up. I didn't know what else to do other than scream and weep for the dead man in front of me.

"Nao-chan!"

I knew that voice. My eyes flew open to see wide worried brown irises staring right at me. It was Totsuka, he couldn't see Mikoto like that.

"Totsuka-kun, Mikoto he's de-," I tried to say but he covered my mouth.

"Nao-chan, he fines," he said.

Totsuka removed his hand and stepped to the side to reveal Mikoto standing behind him. I felt a sob hitch in my throat as I threw myself at him. He was alive, not dead at my feet. My hands knotted in his shirt as I let the sob out against his chest.

"You're alive. Thank god you're alive!"

"Nao-chan, what happened?" Totsuka asked.

I couldn't find the words to answer him. All my strength went into clinging to Mikoto to hold onto the fact that he was alive. The warmth of his body heat was so reassuring that it brought more tears to my eyes.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

Something touched my back and without warning I was being thrown over Mikoto's shoulder -for the second time that day. At first I thought he was going to dump me on the couch, but instead he took me upstairs and to his bedroom where he dropped me onto his bed. For a moment it looked like he was just going to leave me there, but then he sat on the edge of the mattress with a heavy sigh.

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing the back of his jacket as proof that he was still next to me, still breathing.

"Are you going to say anything?" he inquired.

I moved closer to his back feeling the inhuman warmth that came off of him.

"I saw you die," I replied in a small voice.

"Is that all?"

"No," I hiccuped.

I didn't want to tell him about hos I thought I was the one who killed him. I didn't even understand what had happened.

Mikoto waited for me to say more, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. I buried my face against him back as another fit of tears broke free. During that whole time Mikoto didn't complain, or leave. He stayed silently at my side allowing me to cry myself stupid. When I had calmed down some he had laid down on the bed and let me cuddle against his side. Of course he fell asleep first, but I wasn't far behind him.

When I awoke my eyes felt dry and puffy, yet that was my last concern. I was alone in Mikoto's bed and he was nowhere to be seen in his room. I launched off of his bed and practically flew down the stairs to the bar where everything seemed to be normal. My bloodshot eyes searched every face in the room, but when I couldn't find Mikoto's I felt sick. Was I going to turn around and watch his corpse fell to the ground again? Was I going to be covered in his blood once more?

"Good morning Nao-chan," Kusanagi said.

He looked to be in a good mood despite yesterday.

"Where's Mikoto?" I asked desperately.

"He hasn't come down yet," he replied.

My stomach twisted. "He's not in his room," I said turning on my heel.

Just as I was about to charge up the stairs I collided with something like a solid wall, but it was warm and smell of smoke and laundry soap. An arm wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling backward, and as I gazed up to apologize and thank whoever I ran into my heart just about stopped. It was Mikoto. He was fine. He was standing right in front of me.

"Thank god," I breathed out.

I let my forehead collided with his chest as my racing pulse slowed and the terror that had been weighing heavily on my chest disappeared.

""Thank god,"" Kusanagi repeated. "What happened yesterday?"

Flinching away from the memory my hands clenched onto Mikoto's shirt.

"Don't worry," Mikoto replied.

I felt his hand pat my head and part of me felt better. My hands loosened on his shirtfront as I glanced up at him. His expression was the same as always, but I could have sworn there was a gleam in his eyes that vaguely resembled concern. Was it for me? I selfishly wanted it to be.

"If you say so King," Kusanagi said.

He let the subject drop as Mikoto made his way to the bar. I followed closely behind him, and took the seat to his right.

My heart would pick up if he was out of view for too long and anxiety would course through my veins leaving me with the feeling of complete helplessness. The feeling continued for an unbearable three weeks.

I stayed at Mikoto's side whether it was just to hang out at the pub, out to settle a dispute in the city, or at night where I slept right next to him. He didn't voice any complaints, but I just knew I was being a bother. I restricted his leisure lifestyle, interfering with the cat-like freedom he would never admit that he enjoyed.

By the beginning of March I had talked myself into pulling away from Mikoto's side. I had to return to my borrowed spare room, and try to help out Homra any way I could without hindering them. As I began my plan my stomach was strongly against it, but I had to push through, returning to how I used to act around Homra.

"This is a surprise," Kusanagi said.

He was working behind the counter like always, serving Ana a red drink. I dropped onto the stool to her left as I released a long exhausted sigh.

"Did you let Mikoto off his leash?" he joked.

"I didn't have him on a leash," I countered.

"Then what would you call it?" he challenged.

"An episode," I said.

I rested my chin in my palms as I stared at the pattern of the wood on the bar. My foot tapping against my stool as my anxiety grew from the distance.

"I lost it there for awhile. I'm good now, I know what I'm going to do from now on," I stated.

"And that is?" Kusanagi inquired.

"Don't worry about it, you guys are stuck with me," I stated.

"We're happy to have you Suzuki-san," Anna said.

Turning to the small girl I smiled and said, "Thanks Anna."

She grinned back which did calm me some.

As I turned back to the bar I was startled to see a cup of coffee sitting in front of me with a happy Totsuka. Taking a breath I nodded to my friend before reaching for the white mug.

"Thanks," I said.

"Why are you up so early?" Totsuka asked.

After a sip of perfectly sweetened coffee I said, "Figured I's get my work done early."

"Special plans for tonight?" he inquired.

"Not particularly. Why?" I replied.

Totsuka wiggled his eyebrows as he stepped back towards the kitchen. Arching a brow of my own I sipped at my coffee.

"Do you understand what that meant?" I asked Kusanagi.

Shrugging he said, "Not a clue."

"Tatara-san has plans for tonight, and he wants everyone to be here," Anna said.

"What sort of plans?" I asked.

"I don't know," Anna answered.

"I hope it's more cake. It's been a while since Totsuka-kun's baked a cake," I commented.

"I doubt that's it," Kusanagi said.

"I can dream," I huffed.

I milled about the bar until Mikoto finally got up, mostly to reaffirm that he was still there and fine. Once I saw him sit down I retrieved my errand list from Kusanagi and left to do the shopping. My heart was like an anxious drill against my ribs as I put more and more distance between Homra and I. My legs felt shaky as I walked and my hand kept twitching to grab my phone, but I reminded my self that Mikoto was going to be fine. He was strong and a King. My constant hanging around him wasn't going to change that he could easily take on just about any person.

When I got back to the pub I handed my haul off to Kusanagi who took it upstairs, while I made my way to the couches. Mikoto was sitting in his usual spot with lit cigarette in his hand. Over the weeks I had gotten use to sitting right next to him, but now I took the open seat across from Mikoto on the other couch. I had to keep my distance, the last thing I wanted was for him to hate me.

I was only sat there for a handful of minutes before I glanced over at Mikoto to see him with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He was staring at me with half lidded eyes that gave one silent order.

Getting back up I moved around the coffee table so I could light Mikoto's cigarette. Once it was I pulled back to return to the other couch, but I found myself yanked down onto the cushion beside Mikoto.

"Woah," I gasped.

"Don't move," Mikoto said with an exhale of smoke.

Brushing my hair out of my face I felt my heart throb with a warmth equal to the sensation his touch left behind on my arm.

"Okay," I said.

Shifting my posture I pulled my legs up and crossed them as I intertwined my fingers together in my lap unsure of what to do. I was happy to sit next to Mikoto yet I didn't know why I was there.

Across the room I could hear Kusanagi snicker, "Good puppy."

"Shut up," I growled at him.

With a smirking laugh the bar owner turned his back to me as he arranged the bottles on the wall.

Crossing my arms with an annoyed huff I slouched on the couch as I leered at the empty ashtray on the coffee table.

"Stupid ascot prick," I grumbled.

From beside me there was a deep quiet scoff that took me by surprise. Glancing up at the smoking redhead I understood what happened, and my mood immediately brightened.

Mikoto had laughed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	26. Chapter 25

That night Totsuka's big surprise was not cake like I had wanted, but instead he set up a slideshow of the last year. He had made popcorn and arranged the tables in the bar to make viewing easier. All members of Homra squished together around the pub to watch, which seemed to take away some of the gloom that had been hanging over the gang lately.

When the show began I was seated at a table between Mikoto and Totsuka who was controlling the slide changes with a digital remote. Anna was seated on my lap so she could see around everyone, which wasn't too hard since out table has a perfect view of the screen.

"Oh my god, I forgot all about that!"

"Looking good Shohei!"

"Shut up Dewa."

At the start of the pictures the guys were laughing and reminiscing events that I didn't know. It wasn't surprising, I had only been at Homra for five-ish months, but inside I still felt like there was a separation between the guys and me. I did my best to hide those feelings though. I chuckled at the shared stories that flooded around with each new picture.

I was hugging Anna like a comforting stuffed animal when a loud "Ah!" filled the bar. Startled I quickly glanced away fro the slide to find the source of the outburst.

I thought it was Yata from the way his face had reddened and how he slumped down in his chair like he was trying to hide.

"That's the day Nao-chan showed up," Kamamoto said.

"Huh?" I said bemused.

Turning back to the screen I saw a picture of myself lying on a couch asleep with terrible hair and a white shirt that wasn't mine. My gaze widened as I felt warm eyes on me.

"Totsuka-kun," I murmured.

"I had a feeling that day would be important," he grinned at me.

Hiding my face that blushed behind Anna's cute little lace hat I said, "Pervert, taking pictures of a sleeping girl."

Totsuka didn't get flustered like usual when I called him a perv, instead he laughed it off and changed the slide.

"Aw man, that day was a mess," someone commented.

"Our King caused quite a mess," Kusanagi added.

Mikoto tsked indifferently.

Looking up I only saw me, unconscious again, and being carried by Mikoto. I knew when it was, but I had no recollection of the event.

"Yeah, got arrested and joined a gang by accident all in one day. I either have the worst luck in the work or the greatest karma," I joked.

Those who heard laughed while the others discussed the day from what they remembered. Then Totsuka went on with the show, and I followed the stories better. I even had comments to add and could laugh with the inside jokes.

Several photos later Totsuka stopped on one from Anna's birthday collection and it was of Yata and I attempting to dance. Everyone laughed, I snickered, and some teased Yata. I was still giggly from the photo that I nearly choked on my own air when the picture changed. I was no longer dancing with Yata, now I was sitting at the bar with a fork held up to Mikoto waiting for him to take a bite of cake. Embarrassment filled me the moment I saw the image. Back then it felt like an intimate moment and now staring at it it definitely looked like a private scene.

Before I turned to Totsuka, Anna was whisked out of my lap by Kusanagi who gave me a cheeky wink that only fueled my temper.

"Totsuka-kun," I hissed.

"Oops," he said innocently.

Punching him as hard as I could in the arm I ordered, "Change it."

"Okay okay," he whimpered in pain.

As the reminiscing continued I folded my arms on top of the table and leaned forward to prop my chin on them as I watched on with a bitter pout. Despite the pout I enjoyed the rest of the pictures with everyone else until the end. When it was over Kusanagi raised the lights and the other started to mingle and leave like it had been a movie at a theater.

Keeping my head on my arms I turned to my right to see Mikoto gazing down at me with half lidded eyes. I couldn't tell if he was tired, or just deep in thought. Maybe both.

"Did you have fun?" I asked him.

"Hm," was his reply.

"So yes," I interpreted.

From the other side of me as he got up I heard Totsuka say, "You're getting better at that."

"Shut up," I called to him.

Totsuka laughed.

I closed my eyes with my long sigh, when they opened I saw Mikoto getting to his feet. Shooting upright I grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Um," I began but I couldn't find anything to say.

Dropping my hand from him I slumped back against the table saying, "Nevermind. Goodnight."

Without warning my hair was ruffled by a large warm hand that sent a jolting sensation through me. Once it was gone and I heard Mikoto ascend the stairs I buried my face in my arms and released a small happy squeak.

At the bar Kusanagi said, "I do believe the frog and princess have kissed."

"So our King in now a prince," Totsuka chuckled.

"Still lacking in the charming department," Kusanagi said.

Sitting up and spinning around in my chair I shot, "Look who's talking."

"Careful Kusanagi, you've insulted the princess," Totsuka said.

"Don't you two have something better to do than talk fairytales all night?" I challenged.

Kusanagi and Totsuka exchanged a look then shrugged in unison at me.

"Nope," Kusanagi said.

"It's too much fun," Totsuka said.

Groaning I stood and started for the side hall. As I passed the two at the bar sarcastically waved at me and I stuck my tongue out at them.

At the top of the stairs I wasn't expecting anyone, so I bumped head first into Mikoto. I knew it was him right away not by sight, but from the electric shock that sang through me.

"So-," I began.

The words were lost to me when I felt his mouth against mine. This kiss was much different from the last. There was no anger this time, instead there was s strong feeling of something I couldn't exactly explain. It was reassuring, yet possessive, and it melted me.

When Mikoto pulled away I saw a flame dancing in his eyes that twisted my core in not-so-terrible ways. I wanted to grab him and kiss him again, but I still had enough sense left to remind myself to not be greedy. So instead I watched Mikoto turn away and walk into his room while my hear nearly ripped free of mt chest.

"He's annoyingly charming you dopes," I muttered to myself.

* * *

Springing awake I frantically glanced about my room unsure of what I was searching for, but when I didn't find it I scrambled out of bed. Still half groggy I made my way out of my room and down the hall to Mikoto's room where I knocked on the door. There no response, but there never was, so I opened the door and crept inside. It was dark and quiet but I could feel Mikoto somewhere in the blackness.

Shuffling inside I closed the door behind me and carefully made my way across the room to the bed. When I bumped into the mattress there was a rough groan that unlocked something inside me. Dropping onto the bed I release a stifled sob as I curled up against Mikoto's side.

"Sorry," I sniffled.

"Wolves?" Mikoto inquired.

He didn't sound upset with my intrusion, but part of my felt bad about waking him up.

"No," I said.

I cried against his side for a while before more words left me.

"I was so scared. I just couldn't escape," I murmured.

"Hm," Mikoto grunted to show he was listening.

"I don't know who it was, but I hate them. I want to do anything to stop that monster," I said through more tears.

"Don't bother," he said. "They'll pay."

Curling up into a tighter ball I nodded slightly as I listened to Mikoto's even breathing. Having him beside me helped sooth my pounding heart and made sleep a possibility again.

"Thank you Mikoto."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry that the last few have been shorter, but that's the way this story works.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	27. Chapter 26

I can't exactly recall how the situation came about, but I couldn't have come up with a more awkward scenario in my nightmares if I tried. I was used to doing rounds for Homra, but it was always in groups so now as I walked alone with Yata stiffly ahead of me it felt like two quarreling children being forced to get along. Whether Yata hated me for my past as a terrible friend, or because of my current self I wasn't sure. He wasn't avoiding me so much anymore, yet he rarely spoke to me and when he did I was the one who initiated it. Maybe it was too late to save any sort of relationship with him, much like it seemed hopeless with Fushimi.

As I followed Yata through the warehouse district I scuffed my heels trying to keep my mind off of the ringing silence between us since we left the bar. And I was hopelessly failing.

Swinging my arms at my sides I hurried my pace so I was strolling alongside the infamous Homra member.

"So," I tried to start.

Yata glanced up at me and without a word dropped his skateboard and hopped on it taking the lead again.

Sucking in a frustrated breath I clenched my hands into fists and marched after the boy.

Once I was next to him I said, "Hey."

But Yata pushed himself faster on the board away from me.

As I was being left behind I stomped my foot and yelled, "Misaki!"

Yata stopped.

 _Finally a reaction,_ I thought.

Whirling around he looked sour as his hazel eyes landed on me. He kicked his skateboard up and caught it easily as he took a step back towards me.

"So you can hear me?" I said.

"Don't call me that," was all he said back.

Just as he was about to turn away again I yelled, "Why? It seems to be the only thing that gets your attention when I'm trying to talk to you."

"Nao-senpai," Yata huffed.

"Misaki!" I shot.

His jaw clenched and his gaze narrowed at me. An argument wasn't my first choice in starting a conversation, but it was the only thing that kept him engaged.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" he growled.

"At this point I'll take it if you'll reply back," I said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he yelled.

"It means I want to talk you stupid pipsqueak," I fought back.

Yata's gaze widened at my insult which was the tamest I could come up with on the spot. Then I saw his temper flare and he stared stomping towards me like he wanted a fight.

"About what?" he hissed.

I was startled by his directness. Yata was never the type of guy who could look a girl in the eye, at least not for very long, yet here he stood staring me down.

"Do you hate me?" I questioned.

Yata's anger flickered away for a moment replaced by bewilderment, but then was just as quickly back and burning brightly in his eyes.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"We could save a lot of time and uncomfortable moments if you just say you hate me," I stated.

"Are you stupid?" he continued to yell.

"I'm not the asshole avoiding me, and refusing to talk to me. I'm tired of having to walk behind you because you can't stand me. If you can clearly state that you hate me then I don't have to keep worrying about what I did wrong or how else to apologize because I don't know what more to say Yata. I'm sorry, I screwed up yours ago, but I was a kid. Kids are dumb, what more do you want?" I explained.

There was a tightness in my chest and the prickle of tears behind my eyes but I wasn't going to cry. I was going to face this like and adult, and however this ended I was going to accept it and find a way to live with it. After all it was my fault.

There was a brief pause at the end of my rant, then Yata yanked his beanie down over his eyes with a frustrated moan. As he pushed it back up his face looked flushed and his gaze was flickering about the street occasionally gazing at me for a second.

"You over think things too much," he grumbled.

"Yata," I warned.

"I don't hate you," he snapped.

I froze.

"I've never hated you. I don't know how to talk to you anymore, you're not the same Nao-senpai as back then, yet you are. I don't get it," he said.

Snapping out of my shock I said, "You're not exactly the same brat from that roof ya know."

"Huh?" he challenged insulted.

"Yatagarasu," was all I had to say.

He nodded in understanding.

"So," I began. "Does this mean we can go back to wrestling for snacks and battling each other in video games?" I asked.

Rolling his eyes, but still blushing Yata turned away as he said, "Whatever, but we ain't kids anymore."

Grinning I chased after him saying, "Then a shot contest?"

"Whatever. We have work," he murmured.

"Yeah yeah," I hummed.

Our rounds took us away from the warehouse district and towards the business section where people in suits carrying briefcases hurried about. Yata and I stuck out amongst them, but Yata's intimidating gangster leer kept them at bay as we walked. We were almost done with our circuit and were about to head back to the pub when a girl tripped over Yata's skateboard in her haste.

I bit back a laugh as I watched the two wipe out and scramble to make sense of what happened. Yata's anger flared up as he whirled around to yell at the cause of his accident, but when he saw it was a girl he momentarily short circuited with his mouth hanging open. The girl on the other hand was frantically checking inside her bag to make sure everything was there and not broken before she turned to Yata embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm late for a meeting and wasn't looking. Are you all right?"

Yata sat there with foot traffic rushing by annoyed, unable to compose himself.

Arching a brow I said, "Ayano-san?"

The girl turned and glanced up at me, and sure enough it was the adorable info runner.

"You should really watch where you're going," I teased.

"I get that a lot," she blushed.

Offering her a hand I said, "Excuse my friend he's a lot louder than he appears."

Accepting Ayano let me help her to her feet while Yata remained lost to his own mind on the ground.

"Sorry I would normally stay to chat, but I really am late for a meeting," she said politely.

"No problem. I just hope Mr. Statue here didn't hurt you," I said.

"No I'm fine. It really is sad how often this happens," she laughed it off.

Waving she started to melt back into the crowd while I waved back. Once Ayano was gone I turned back to the every intimidating Yatagarasu sitting like a dazed puppy on the sidewalk.

Kicking his foot I said, "Hey, you hit your head with that fall?"

"Huh? What? No, don't be stupid," I said coming back to Earth.

"Oh yeah I was the stupid one there," I muttered.

"Shut up," he said getting back on his board. "I was just surprised," he added defensively.

"By what? How cute she was?" I teased.

"Not a chance!" he replied quickly.

I snickered as we made our way down the street.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

We walked for a couple of blocks heading back to Homra, hopefully Totsuka would still have some lunch leftover that I could grab. It was miso soup day and Totsuka's broth was the best.

"So," Yata said after a while. "You knew her?" he inquired.

"Yeah kind of. We bumped into each other occasionally because of out work," I replied.

"Is that all?' he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's a gold clansmen," he stated.

"Huh, makes sense. She's an info runner," I shrugged.

"You didn't know?" he accused.

"I didn't care. We only saw each other every few months inside a police station," I said.

Shaking his head Yata hopped back onto his skateboard and took off ahead of me, again.

Sighing I muttered, "Two leaps forward and one tumble down the stairs backwards. Oh goodie."

* * *

"How much longer?" I panted.

My arms were starting to shake and the blood was pooling in my head. I wasn't sure how much longer I could maintain the handstand but I was sure as hell going to try to win the bet.

"Five more minutes, "Totsuka replied.

"Seriously?" I groaned. "I thought fifteen minutes would go by so much faster," I complained.

"You can back out now," Shohei suggested.

"Yeah, no one would blame you," Bando said.

"You guys just want to keep your money," I said.

"I have a date tonight," Bando whined.

"Then you shouldn't have opened your mouth," I smirked.

The two of them stood in front of me anxiously fidgeting while Totsuka stood off to the side with his phone out timing me.

My legs were starting to fall asleep from the poor blood circulation, and my hands were beginning to cramp. Maybe fifty bucks wasn't worth the next half hour of leg tingles.

"Three more minutes," Totsuka said encouragingly.

"Why can't it end already," I groaned.

I was doing the handstand in front of the mouth of the hall, so there was nothing behind me. At least at first. Three minutes left and something pushed against the back of my calves throwing off my balance and sending me across the floor. I had no strength left in my legs so as I went down I tucked and rolled until I was sitting on the bar floor staring up at my lost bet. Bando and Shohei jumped around celebrating their win while I stared wide eyed at Mikoto who was standing at the end of the hall.

"You knocked me over," I accused.

Mikoto nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Jerk," I said.

"You were in the way," he stated.

"Yeah, so? It's not the first time," I grumbled.

Getting to my feet I approached the tall redhead with pursed lips. I wasn't upset about losing the bet it was more of how it was lost. It wasn't because I wasn't capable I was tipped like a cow.

Mikoto arched a brow challenging me.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka inquired behind me.

Bando and Shohei were celebrating their way out the door leaving just the three of us behind Totsuka had been left in charge of the bar while Kusanagi was out taking care of "Kusanagi business."

Holding out my hand to Mikoto with my palm up I said, "Give."

"What?" he said flatly.

"Give me your hand," I said.

Mikoto stared at me for several long seconds before he unfolded his arms and held out his hand to me.

Taking it I lifted his hand to my face and didn't hesitate to bite the space between his thumb and index finger.

"Nao-chan," Totsuka gasped.

After a moment, when I was satisfied I had left a mark I released Mikoto's hand with a proud smirk. Spinning on my heel I made my way to the couches as the tingling began in my legs, my feet growing numb.

"Didn't know princesses bit back," Totsuka commented teasingly.

'They don't," I replied. "I'm not a princess."

Sitting down in my usual seat I propped my feet up on the coffee table with a relaxing sigh.

Taking his temporary place behind the bar Totsuka leaned against the counter and said, "Then what are you Nao-chan?"

"A pawn," I stated without pause.

Totsuka's joking expression hardened at my reply. The light atmosphere of the bar shifting as Mikoto made his way across the room and took his usual seat. My side was instantly warm with him next to me, but the nice moment was lost when the hood of my green sweater was yanked over my head blocking my view.

Pulling my hood back I glared up at Mikoto who was casually lounging.

"Do you want me to bite you again?" I threatened.

"Try," Mikoto smirked.

"Don't think I won't," I warned.

"Not out here you two," Totsuka said. He was wiping down the bar as he added, "Kusanagi won't let me run the shop if he finds out."

"Then don't say anything," Mikoto said.

Totsuka's brown eyes widened in shock while my hood was yanked over my head again.

"Mikoto," I groaned.

When I removed my hood all I saw was a smug redhead reaching into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

"Go for it," he urged.

Leaning into his side I sunk my teeth into his shoulder biting him through his white shirt. This time I bit longer to prove I wasn't against defending myself from the King, though there wasn't much I could do.

When I released him I said, "This is the weirdest Saturday afternoon I've ever spent."

"Just wait," Totsuka chuckled.

"Light it," Mikoto said about his cigarette.

Lifting my left hand as a lighter I said, "Brat."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave a comment.**


	28. Chapter 27

It had started out as just another day; shuffled out of my room, ate Totsuka;s breakfast, and battled different members of Homra in a hand held game while leaning against Mikoto. He would watch over my shoulder and snicker every time I lost and cursed out at the defeat. Occasionally he trailed his fingers through my hair and the sensation that followed would distract me from the game earning my character's death and another muffled laugh from Mikoto.

"Hey! Have you guys seen this?" Yata exclaimed.

My mundane day had been knocked askew with Yata's loud arrival. I had long since grown use to his energetic personality, it hadn't changed since high school, yet what he had brought with him was what had thrown a wrench in my lovely spring day.

"What?" Kusanagi was the first to asked.

Yata had charged through the front door with his skateboard in one hand and his cellphone out stretched in the other. He went straight to the bar passing his phone to Kusanagi so he could see what he was talking about. I, on the other hand, returned to the battle on the game's screen, and continued to bash my opponent who was still distracted by Yata's arrival.

"No fair," Fujishima complained. His attention back on our virtual fight.

""All's fair in love and war,"" I quoted.

A smug grin sliding across my face as I watched his health bar dip into the red.

"This isn't war," Fujishima commented.

"Wanna bet?" I shot.

I had yet to actually beat him in a match, so I was open to giving him a handicap. But it was no help.

Just as my character fell over dead and Fujishima grinned in victory Kusanagi said, "Nao-chan it this true?"

"Fuck you," I snapped at the carrot-top across from me.

Fujishima just snickered away with Eric at his side. Thick as thieves those two. Tossing the device on the cushion at my feet I looked over at Kusanagi, realizing that he had called my name.

"Sorry Kusanagi. What did you say?" I asked.

I pressed my back harder against Mikoto's side when I saw the leer Kusanagi was shooting me over the top of his sunglasses. I couldn't imagine what I had done to earn that look from him. He was gripping Yata's phone with trembling force while said owner also stared at me, though Yata's worried expression was just as concerning.

"Is this true?" Kusanagi demanded.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

The older man turned back to the phone and began to read off what was on the screen. "Long lost daughter of the Yamanaka family found being enslaved by local gang. The father, Daichi, and mother, Nana, have been quoted saying, "We are making plans to rescue our daughter, who was begging for our help." This has been confirmed with special in tell from the Dresden Corporation, thanks to the help of the Yamanaka;s adopted daughter, Yamanaka Ayano. She has been dedicated to helping her parents save her adoptive sister, who has sworn to help bring down the gang that is trampling over our fair Shizume City. Resources have quoted Yamanaka Nao saying, "I was so scared. I just couldn't escape," and also, "I want to do anything to stop that monster.""

Kusanagi's reading had caused the entire pub to do silent to listen to him. He took a short break to make eye contract with me before turning back to the phone. If I could have found my voice I would have clarified those quotes, but the embarrassment had chained up my tongue along with confusion. I had cried that to Mikoto alone in his room, how did anyone know that. I knew Mikoto wouldn't have blabbed to anyone, the man hardly ever spoke unless prompted.

"With the Dresden Corporation's help," Kusanagi continued to read. "The Yamanaka family will soon have their kidnapped daughter returned to them, and the tyrannical gang known as Homra will be squashed. When informed of this news the bliss-stricken mother, Nana, said, "Our family will be whole again with our dear Nao back where she belongs. Aya-chan has already promised to look out for her big sister, isn't that sweet?" The Dresden Corp. along with their plans to rescue the girl have also already agreed to employ the twenty-one year old upon her return to her family. Many are awaiting the girl's rescue and her hand in abolishing Homra," he finished.

I could fell every gaze in the place turn on me, even Mikoto's just behind me. My insides knotted together while I tried to swallow the dryness in my throat.

"Is any of this true? Have you been meeting with these guys when you go out alone?" Yata yelled.

My eyes slid over to him from the still glaring bar owner. Yata's face was bright red with anger and his hand shook making his skateboard rattle next to him. Glancing around the room at the many pairs of eyes waiting for my reply, all I could think was, _Where's Totsuka-kun when I need a solid defense? He would have been declaring my innocence before Kusanagi got to the second paragraph._

"That's not the problem here Yata," Kusanagi said.

Yata's gaze widened at the man.

"Nao wouldn't do something so stupid. I want to know if she really put us in danger with the Silver Clan knowingly, or if it was just her ignorance again," he practically hissed.

I didn't know Kusanagi's voice could get so dark and aggressive. It was like he was a snake spitting venom at me. A shudder of fear traveled up my spin at his words and I pushed myself firmer against Mikoto to stop it.

"I," I croaked out. My throat was still dry making me sound like I was choking. "I didn't know my parents were involved with Dresden," I stated.

The looks I received said no one was believing me, though I couldn't bring myself to look up at Mikoto. I didn't know what I would do if I saw the same expression Kusanagi was giving on his face. I would probably lose my nerve to defend myself if I did.

"I have met Ayano a few times, but she never mentioned being my sister or anything. I knew her before I ever joined Homra, back when I did some work for the police. She ran files from stations to her internship. I just found out she was an Usagi member, and she's never expressed any interest in me like that article suggests," I explained.

The room filled with hushed chatter as the guys around the pub discussed me, and the trouble I had caused yet again. Behind me Mikoto shifted to place a hand over my mouth, his fingers hot across my lips.

"Manipulation," he said.

His statement cutting through the other voices with ease.

Kusanagi glanced at him before looking back down at Yata's phone as he began tapping away at it.

"Most likely," he said. His temper already cooled.

 _I thought Mikoto was the one with the short fuze._

"What?" Yata inquired. "So the article is fake?"

"No it's real," Kusanagi said. "Just whoever wrote it is good at twisting words and enjoys stirring up trouble."

"That blue," Mikoto suggested.

Kusanagi raised a brow before nodding and handing Yata his phone back. "It could certainly be a blue, but I doubt they did it by their Captain's orders. This isn't Munakata's style," he said.

"You're saying Fushimi did it?" Yata asked.

"It's a possibility. The list of people with grudges against us is long, not to mention we don't know who Nao-chan encountered in her past and if she unintentionally struck a cord with someone," Kusanagi said.

He had pulled out his own phone now, and was tapping away at it, while Yata looked ready to bolt out of here. He always looked like that when Fushimi was mentioned. I tried to tell them that I would help, but Mikoto's hand was still over my mouth muffling my words. When I attempted to push his hand away he only pressed it firmer against my lips pinning them closed.

Tilting my head upwards I tried to glare at Mikoto, but he used his other hand to cover my eyes shrouding me in darkness. I leaned the top of my head against his chest as I sighed out my nose since it was the only thing left uncovered. What was he doing? I never took Mikoto as the joking type.

"Trouble," he breathed.

"Mhm," I hummed.

"Nothing but trouble," his voice lowered.

I was sure that I was the only one that could hear him.

"Hm," I groaned in response. I tried to say no, but his fingers still held my mouth closed.

"Mikoto," Kusanagi said in a warning tone. "Don't you have somewhere to be now."

Mikoto grunted in return.

His hands lingered on my face for just a moment before he pulled them away shifted me off his side and stood up. I watched him bury his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he made his way towards the door. I wanted to go with him, but I could feel Kusanagi's brown eyes on me telling me to stay put. Mikoto had something to do, and he had to do it alone.

When the door shut behind him I dared a glance at the bar's owner. He was no longer looking in my direction instead he had gone back to wiping down the counter.

"I don't actually believe Ayano is after me," I told him. He peered over at me acknowledging that I had spoken. "I saw her not too long ago, and she didn't show any sign of caring what happened to me," I explained.

"Quite the mess you're in then," Kusanagi said. All previous traces of anger gone from his tone, even a half smile dawned on his face.

"Kusanagi-san," Yata said.

"I mean, it's quite the mess _we're_ in. Don't worry about it Nao-chan, we can handle it," Kusanagi said.

"Yeah," Yata grinned. "Besides no one can stop Homra!"

Around the bar Yata was joined by a choir of agreement from the other members. I turned to see Fujishima and Eric joining them and smiling at me too. As the cheering subsided the casual atmosphere returned and conversations -not about me- began to spring up. I laid back against the couch where Mikoto had been sitting with the discarded video game in hand.

"One more round," I challenged Fujishima. "I'll win this time."

"Doubt it," Eric chuckled.

"You're on," Fujishima said.

We were halfway through the fight, I was losing two-to-one, when Totsuka came skipping in to the bar cheery and carrying something around I could barely see out of the corner of my eye. I was about to tie up the match when the brunet plopped down on the couch next to me knocking his elbow into mine and making me drop the device right on my face.

"Nao-chan," he sang.

I groaned as the video game screen blinded me. Lifting it off of my face I glared at the grinning man while the bridge of my nose throbbed from the impact. On the other sofa I could hear Fujishima and Eric snickering at me.

"What Totsuka-kun?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Hap-,"

"Tatara!" Kusanagi scolded.

Totsuka peered back at the other man with a coy smile. "Oops," he chuckled.

"What do you mean, "Oops"?" I complained. Sitting up I punched him in the arm and said, "You just smashed my face with my own defeat."

I held the game up so he could see the flashing _You Lose_ sign on the screen.

"Sorry," Totsuka said.

"Tatara," Kusanagi called.

The brunet stood and hummed his way over to the working blond.

"Wasn't Anna with you?" he questioned.

"Uh-huh," Totsuka nodded.

I could see Kusanagi's brow furrow as he turned and karate chopped the foolish man in the head. Totsuka groaned out in pain as he grabbed his head.

"What?" Totsuka whined.

"So where is Anna then? She isn't here," Kusanagi questioned.

Dropping his hands from his head Totsuka replied, "Oh. We bumped into the King down the block, and she went along with him."

"You should have said so when you arrived," Kusanagi sighed. He leaned his forearms against the bar with slumped shoulders looking completely exasperated.

"My bad," Totsuka said.

"Is it okay that Anna went along with Mikoto?" I asked.

Kusanagi glanced my way before shooting me a smirk. "If it wasn't he would have turned her away," he replied.

"You're right," I huffed.

Crossing my arms over my stomach I propped my feet up on the coffee table and slouched against the back of the couch. Why did Anna get to go with Mikoto? She was a little girl, what could she do that I couldn't? I knew that Anna had a special connection with Mikoto, and that he never pushed her away when she grabbed his hand, or would take a nap with him. Anna was the exception to the boundaries that defined Mikoto and that annoyed me sometimes. If I hadn't had my episode back in February I doubted I would have gotten to know him as well as I had.

Totsuka's chuckled pulling me out of my reverie, and drew my attention to the trio at the bar. Kusanagi wiping down the counter, Yata scrolling through his phone and Totsuka cradling a plastic bag in his lap.

"Nao-chan, are you jealous?" Totsuka teased.

"What?" I gaped.

"Jealous of what?" Yata questioned. Though he sounded interested he didn't bother looking up from his phone.

"He'll be back shortly, Nao-chan," Kusanagi said. "Sometimes there are things only Anna can help with."

"I know that," I grumbled.

Anna had powers slightly different than the rest of Homra, and there were only things she could do for the gang.

"Aw, she's so jealous," Totsuka sang.

Just for a moment I let the real power inside of me bubbled to the surface allowing my hair to whip around like flames and my eyes to glow menacingly at the snickering man.

"Wanna say that again?" I challenged.

Totsuka's mouth clamped shut and he spun around on the stool that he sat on. With that response I let my power recede and my appearance to return to normal.

"Such a scary Fire Witch," Kusanagi teased.

The nickname wasn't bad, but I wasn't keen on people around the city calling me that. They would yell it out of fear like they screamed, "Yatagarasu," at Yata. Without even realizing it I had become the Fire Witch of Homra, though I have never used my power on a mundane.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

Standing I slipped on my shoes that I had hidden under the coffee table and made my way across the bar. I bumped my shoulder into Yata's pulling his attention away from his phone, which he had reattached to his wrist.

"Let's go get something to eat," I said to him.

"Huh, why?" Yata muttered.

"Because I'm hungry," I replied.

"Then go," he said.

"I'm buying," I offered.

"Fine."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please a review.**


	29. Chapter 28

Yata and I began walking towards the door discussing where we were going to eat. Yata wanted dumplings and I was in the mood for ramen. I stepped out the door first, but Yata paused because someone called him.

"What?" Yata boomed.

From behind I could see the back of his neck turn a bright red. I didn't hear what was said, but it seemed to flare up his temper. Stomping out the door Yata slammed it shut behind him before marching off down the street. I trotted after him with my hands in my back pockets curious to know what I had missed that had his panties in a twist.

"So what happened? Kusanagi picking on you again?" I asked.

Yata stayed several paces ahead of me grumbling to himself while anxiously moving his skateboard form hand-to-hand and back again. He apparently didn't hear me, too caught up in his own blabbering. Hopping forward I snagged his skateboard, and began riding it passed him.

"Huh? What're you doing?" Yata exclaimed.

"Good you can still see me," I said.

I smirked back at him before taking off down the street, carefully weaving through my fellow pedestrians.

"Nao-senpai!" he called after me.

"If you can't catch me you have to pay for your own meal Yata," I challenged.

"No fair," he growled.

I laughed most of the way to the ramen shop seeing as Yata was too busy chasing me to argue about eating locations. When we finally arrived I jumped off of the board, picked it up and held a hand up with the sign for my victory.

"I win," I sang.

Yata glared at me. "You cheated," he accused.

"Making excuses?" I teased.

"N-No," he said.

As he stomped by me he grabbed his skateboard before entering the shop while muttering to himself. With a giggle I followed after him. Inside smelled delicious, the salty scent of ramen and frying meat heavy in the air. Yata had already chosen a seat at the counter and was ordering when I finally joined him.

As I sat down the cook behind the counter eyed me then said, "You with him?"

"Yeah," I answered.

Next to me Yata burst out saying, "We are not together!"

"Um," I hummed. Turning back to the bearded guy in the white cook shirt I added, "He's buying."

"I am not," Yata said.

"Buddy it's the guy's job to pay," the cook said.

"Hey-," Yata began.

I threw my hand over his mouth cutting off him complaint as I gave the man a pleasant smile as an apology.

"What will you be having miss?" he asked.

"A number four, extra chicken," I said.

"Coming right up sweetheart," he smiled. "I'm impressed to see you can handle that little guy," he chuckled.

As he turned to get to work Yata moved to yank my hand from his mouth. Before he could say anything I kicked him in the shin and gave him a warning look. His eyes narrowed at me while the red in his cheeks faded.

"So," I said. Running my hands through my wind swept hair I tried to work out the knots, so I could pull it up into a bun. "What got your panties in a twist back there?" I asked.

The color in his cheeks flared up again as he adverted his gaze. My curiosity had already been peeked, but now I had to know what was said to turn Yata into a shy little boy. It was adorable. He hadn't really changed much since high school.

"it wasn't anything," he said.

"Seriously Yata," I pressed. Leaning towards him I nudged his foot with my own urging for more information. "What happened? You can tell me."

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"If you don't tell me I'll just have to ask Kusanagi when we get back, and you know he'll exaggerate everything," I threatened.

Yata groaned and slammed his fists onto the counter. He peeked sideways at me before releasing a long sigh and grumbled, "They said it was a . . ." His voice dropped at the end cutting the last word off.

"Did you said bait?" I asked.

"No. I said d-d-dat-te," he horribly stuttered.

I paused for a moment, processing his words when suddenly a snicker left my mouth. Kusanagi told Yata that this was a date? That was so mean of him to tease Yata like that, but it was also ingenious. Yata was awkward around girls and making him think he was on a date with one was like sending him into a shark tank. His face was painted red, and he was diverting his eyes from my direction completely.

"Yata it's," I stopped.

 _They're not just teasing Yata,_ I realized.

Kusanagi and probably Totsuka, were also making fun of me alongside poor Yata. We were just their entertainment as they messed with our humility. That joke was starting to get old.

"Those guys are gonna pay," I muttered. "Stupid jerks."

"So this really isn't," Yata said.

Shaking my head I replied, "Kusanagi was just trying to bug you. We're out as friends."

Yata's shoulders fell and for a split moment I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes.

"Right?" I questioned.

Yata's silence was louder than any tantrum he could throw. I was going to question him more, but our food had arrived and I was starving. The silence continued between us until it was time to pay. I rummaged through my sweater pocket for my wallet, pulled it out, and grabbed the amount needed for the full check. At the same time Yata and I slapped down the money. We stared at each other for a moment neither pulling over hand back.

"It's a guy's duty to pay, right Pops?" he said.

The cook behind the counter looked at us, and nodded before leaning towards us. "You got it," the man grinned.

"Then here," Yata said.

He handed the man the money then stood from his seat. Grabbing his skateboard from under the counter he made his way towards the exit where he paused just long enough to say, "Let's go," to me.

With a quick sigh I slid my money away, said farewell to the sweet cook, then chased after Yata who was waiting at the end of the building. I slowed my pace when I joined him and we started off towards the pub.

"You know I was only kidding about making you pay," I said.

"It doesn't matter. I paid so its fine," he said flatly.

"Yeah, because that attitude totally says everything is fine," I sarcastically muttered.

"Are you picking a fight?" he challenged.

"No, it's just," I began. While we had eaten I had thought back to our rooftop days, one specifically coming to mind. "You're not still hung up on what happened in high school?" I asked.

Yata stopped walking and I stumbled over my own feet to do so too. I turned around to see him leering at the ground with his fists shaking at his sides.

"What are you talking about?" he choked out.

I knotted my fingers in the cuffs of my sleeves as I said, "I wasn't really asleep on the roof _that_ day."

Yata's gaze shot to me, confusion dancing around only for a moment in his hazel eyes before it was shoved aside by the embarrassment of recollection. At that moment his face from hairline to the collar of his shirt was almost as red as Mikoto's flames. So he hadn't forgotten about that incident either, I hardly could. Yata wasn't open about the softer side of his emotions and his confession that day left me at a complete loss at how to confront him about it with my great escape, but time was up now and I still had no idea what to say.

"Y-You were-weren't sleeping. . . Then," he stumbled for words. "Then you heard. . . You heard me?"

I nodded slowly, and his eyes widened even more.

"The entire time?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Then why did you pretend to be asleep?" Yata fought.

"Do you really want to have this conversation here?" I asked.

People were staring at us as they passed by which only made this more embarrassing.

Grabbing my arm Yata pulled me down the street and into an alleyway where he dropped my arm. For a moment he kept his back to me before spinning around, dropping his skateboard and pinning me to cool stone wall.

"So?" Yata pressed.

I raised a brow as I stared at him. We were the same height, so our eyes were on the same level and so were our mouths. It was the closest Yata had come to me in a while so close I could feel his breath on my face. This was not a situation I wanted to be in. I could only see this ending in a fight and I didn't want to fight with Yata anymore.

"S-So what?" I stuttered.

"You've had almost four years to think about it, so what's your answer," he said.

"Ah," I gaped.

What was I suppose to say? How was I suppose to react? My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought I was going to be sick, or maybe that was the nerves working themselves into a knot in my core.

"Nao," Yata said. His voice getting caught in his throat. "-chan," he finished.

"No," flew out of my mouth.

We both stood frozen in the alley as my answer was carried away by the spring breeze.

"Yata, I've always appreciated your feelings, but I've only ever seen you as a friend. I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings."

Yata's mouth pressed into a firm line, and I prepared for his loud voice to echo in my ears. Without any warning Yata leaned forward and put his lips to mine. It was sloppy and very inexperienced, but it was a kiss nonetheless. My heart froze in my chest, but sped out of control when he pulled back.

Diverting his gaze to the ground Yata said, "That was for pretending to be asleep."

"You're not mad?" I questioned.

"Noo-," he yelled.

As he answered he was hauled away from me and dropped against a nearby trashcan. It took my brain a moment to comprehend what had just happened, but by the time I understood I was being carried away on Mikoto's shoulder. I was relieved that he had ended the awkward situation, but at the same time I was worried about what he saw. I mean I wasn't ashamed of Yata's kiss I just didn't want Mikoto to have seen it let alone know about it. I was still hung up on the kisses he had given me, even if they were only two.

"Hi Anna," I waved.

She was trailing behind Mikoto with a paper bag in her hands. Farther behind her, stomping out of the alley was Yata with grime sticking to his clothes. He must have landed in the trashcan after all when Mikoto dropped him.

"Hello Suzuki-san," she said.

"Hi Mikoto," I said.

He didn't reply.

"So what do you have there?" I asked Anna.

I would have struggled to get from if I didn't know his strength, and I hadn't been in this position before. I found myself up there a lot lately.

"Can't say," she replied.

My brows pinched together. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It's a surprise," she said.

"Okay then."

Silence fell between the three of us as I was carried away. Anna followed after Mikoto and Yata followed at a distance behind her. Though I wasn't fighting Mikoto's grip I was nowhere near relaxed as he carried me. When I was finally released we were back at Homra and I was dropped onto the couch with my hair disheveled around my face.

"My, my, my," Kusanagi chuckled. "This is quite the scene."

I flipped my black hair out of my face as I looked around the bar. The first this I saw was Mikoto looming over me, but behind him the bar was decked out for a party. Streamers were hung from the ceiling, balloons were gathered in bunches around the room and various decorations were taped to the walls. Everything was red and white, even the party hats that some of the guys were wearing. Yata was moping at the bar with Anna sitting next to him, she was still holding the paper bag. Kusanagi and Totsuka were standing behind the bar chuckling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Totsuka said.

"Yes?" I nodded confused.

Mikoto dropped onto his usual cushion next to me with a sigh. I glanced around the bar against and everyone was staring at me. It was sort of unsettling.

Kusanagi started a countdown with his left hand over his head. When he lowered his last finger the bar erupted in a chorus around me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAO-CHAN!"

"Huh?" I gasped. "How do you guys know? I don't celebrate my birthday."

"We have connections all over the place," Kusanagi said.

"We've known for a while now," Totsuka added.

"You didn't have to do all this," I said.

My cheeks were on fire as I spoke,, and my palms were sweaty from all the attention. I couldn't believe that these guys did this for me. It was too much.

"We wanted to," Totsuka grinned.

"Thank you," I smiled back. My heart swelled.

"You don't have to thank us. We're family, it's what we do," Totsuka said. "Now come on this is a party," he beamed waving me over.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	30. Chapter 29

The guys around the bar cheered and someone among them turned on the stereo. The party was started, Kusanagi passed out drinks and I was repeatedly given birthday wishes. It was the biggest deal anyone had made about my birthday. Not even when I lived with my parents did they ever celebrate April thirteenth, they were always worried about money, or something else.

After several drinks and many laughs Totsuka brought out a cake. It was covered in chocolate frosting and dotted with candles, unlit. I was sitting at a table with Kamamoto, Fujishima, and Eric with Anna on my lap. Totsuka set the cake in front of me then gestured for everyone to gather.

"Tatara, you have to light the candles," Kamamoto said.

"I was saving that honor for our King," he said.

Totsuka waved Mikoto over to the table, but the redhead just rolled his eyes as he stayed on the couch.

"Maybe we should have Yata light them," Kusanagi suggested.

Totsuka's grin turned mischievous as his gaze locked with the older man's. He clapped his hands together as he turned to look at the startled underling.

"That's a great idea, don't you think so Nao-chan?" Totsuka said.

"What?" Yata gaped.

The poor boy looked scared for his life as Kusanagi pushed him towards the table. He shook his head frantically, clearly against the actions he was getting thrown into. Maybe Yatagarasu was still shaken from getting thrown into the trash, but I doubted Mikoto would send the boy into an early grave over lighting some stupid candles.

"Go ahead Yata. If it isn't the king then it might as well be you," Totsuka said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yata demanded.

"You know," Kusanagi winked.

"I'm sitting right here!" I yelled over the dog calls.

The idiots had the whole place riled up and I was sure my face matched the brilliant red Yata's was sporting.

"So noisy," Mikoto groaned.

Without even noticing he had crossed the room and now stood next to my chair. He pulled his hand out of his pocket letting it hover over the wicks of the candles and in one swift motion all twenty-two of them took aflame.

"Now make a wish Nao-chan," Totsuka said.

Kusanagi removed Anna from my lap so I could easily reach the cake. I looked around the room at all the smiling faces at the forgotten and grumpy Yata, and up at the silently waiting Mikoto. They had all gathered for my birthday to celebrate another year of my existence. Something that not even I had done. The thought made my heart swell and caused a lump to form in my throat.

Under my breath I said. "I never want to leave," then proceeded to blow out the candles in one go.

The room cheered, but that was short lived as the demand for cake over took the celebration I managed to worm my way out of the mob as Totsuka began cutting the cake. I took up a new residence at the bar next to Mikoto who was just finishing a cigarette.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?" he inquired.

He snubbed out the butt of his cigarette in the nearby gray ashtray as his gaze slid down to me.

"Everything," I half smiled.

Mikoto stared at me for a moment then looked away with a chortle. While I was stunned at his expression next to me appeared Kusanagi who was holding a paper plate with a slice of chocolate and a fork.

As he passed it to me he said, "First piece to the birthday girl."

"Thanks," I said.

The blond nodded as he walked away and I sat the plate in front of me. I picked up the fork and happily took a bite of the sweet deliciousness. Totsuka was so good with an oven.

"Hey," Mikoto said.

Glancing over at him I said, "Yeah?"

"Cake," he replied.

My gaze flickered from him to my cake and back several times before I caved and shared with my fork I cut off a chunk speared it, then held it out to him like we had done several times. I was terrible at sharing my sweets, so how did Mikoto get me to be so generous?

He ate the cake without a complaint, then I took another chunk for myself. I went back and forth between Mikoto and myself with the cake until it was gone and only crumbs were left. Shortly after the plate was emptied Kusanagi and Anna asked for our attention. Kusanagi took the plate while Anna handed Mikoto the paper bag she had been carrying earlier.

"Come along Anna." Kusanagi gestured for her to follow. "They need their moment," he smirked.

I eyed his back as they walked away. Beside me I heard Mikoto sigh as he pulled something out of the bag and slid it into the pocket of his jeans.

"What moment?" I grumbled.

My face felt hot, and my pulse had sped up. Why did Kusanagi and Totsuka constantly tease me about Mikoto when they wanted me to help? It just didn't make any sense.

Mikoto didn't say anything as he got to his feet and started for the hall. I stared after him completely confused. I was never going to understand that man, not even if I had spent every day at his side since childhood. He was impossible.

I groaned as I laid my head on the bar out of defeat. Moments later there was a poke at my shoulder.

"What?" I said.

"Nao-chan," Totsuka whispered. "You were suppose to follow him."

Lifting my head I stared at him. "How do you know that?" I challenged.

"Because that's what you're suppose to do in that sort of atmosphere," he replied.

My eyes widened at him while my heart went skyrocketing out of my chest.

"What atmosphere?"

Totsuka pulled me off of the stool and pushed me towards the hall as he said, "Don't keep the poor guy waiting."

I stumbled over my feet as I made my way down the hall and up the stairs. What was Totsuka going on about? Why did his eyes gleam with his words? Why did I have to follow Mikoto?

Swallowing all my concerns I knocked on Mikoto's bedroom door and waited for a response. When none came I opened the door sticking my head inside for a peek. He was sitting on the sofa while tossing and catching a small box again and again. His gaze slowly moved to the door where he finally noticed my intrusion.

"I did knock," I said.

Mikoto nodded as he turned back to the box.

Taking that as permission to enter I did so. Closing the door behind me I made my way to the sofa where I plopped down next to him with my hands knotted in my lap. We were quiet for several long minutes; Mikoto still playing with the small black box and I fidgeted where I sat. When I turned to break the silence my mouth was covered.

At that moment my heart stopped, my mind went back and my face grew uncomfortably hot. Blinking rapidly I tried to return to reality, but Mikoto's face was still there directly in front of mine with his lips burning against my mouth. I had had this dream before, many times. They started off hot and sweet, but always ended with Mikoto at my feet in a bloody mess. I wanted to make up before that.

When he pulled back I profusely stuttered, "Wh-What-t-t?"

"I knew you were trouble, but this it ridiculous," Mikoto sighed.

"Huh?"

I was confused. Mikoto never spoke in my dream, this was different. I could still feel the heat of his kiss on my lips and the inhuman warmth his body gave off seeped through my skin at our proximity. Maybe I wasn't dreaming.

"You need to beat that fool more," he stated.

"Fool? What're you talk-,"

Once again his mouth cut me off. His lips hot on mine as his free hand wound around my shoulders and knotted in my hair at the base for my skull. At first I was too stunned to move, but as the embrace progressed I couldn't fight the desire let loose inside of me. I pushed my body against Mikoto's as I parted my lips to intensify the kiss.

Without warming Mikoto dropped the box and used his newly freed hand to pull me onto his lap. A squeak escaped me as his hold tightened around my waist. I could feel a smirk turned up his mouth at my reaction. My cheeks flared up, and my stomach did a little excited flip. He was teasing me, bow at a moment like this? Well two could play that game.

Reaching up under his white cotton shirt I smoothed my hands over his chest while shifting my position on his lap so I was straddling it. I pulled the shirt off of him breaking the kiss long enough for me to smirk back at him, but I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. Instead of eye-widening surprise Mikoto gave me a heated gaze that sent butterflies into my core, and they went wild like the blood in my veins when I heard a deep growl escape his throat. A shiver traveled down my spine as his amber eyes became molten and his hands trailed up my thighs.

"Mikoto," I breathed.

"Nao," he said.

I wasn't given the chance to bask in the joy of him saying my name for the first time to my face before he pulled me in for another long kiss. Mikoto's hands slid under my shirt and up my back as our mouths pressed together. I wound my fingers in his hair which was much softer than I had imagined, the red strands like silk in my hands. A moan escaped me when his hands dipped under the edge of my bra caressing my breasts.

Mikoto broke the kiss, but his mouth stayed on me. Trailing down my neck, stopping at the juncture of my shoulder where he kissed and sucked. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his teeth graze my skin. Suddenly he threw me down, my back lying flat against the couch with him kneeling over top of me. My shirt was quickly lost, and I began the irritating battle with his belt that just wouldn't come unbuckled. Then again I was highly distracted by the way his tongue moved against mine.

"Having trouble," he snickered.

"Shut up," I huffed.

I was still fumbling with his damn belt while he already had my jeans half way down my legs. It was hardly fair.

"I thought this was just for show," I grumbled.

"It is," he said.

He stopped my shaking hands with one of his own and lowered his mouth to mine. We shared a brief kiss before he moved my hands aside and undid his belt himself. I moved my hands up to his face brushing back the hair I had displaced so I could see his eyes perfectly. Warm honey shining in a sunset stared back at me. In that second I felt more special than I ever had in my entire life.

"Mikoto," I said.

I smoothed my thumbs over his cheeks and ran my fingertips along his hairline. My heart leapt into my throat while tears prickled at the corner of my eyes.

"Kiss me again, please," I said.

"Getting greedy?" he teased.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled myself closer to him until our foreheads touched and I breathed, "Yeah. Tonight I want to be really selfish. I want to monopolize the Red King, can't I?"

"You are such a troublesome little girl," he said. His deep voice dropped even lower as it took on a sexy rasp.

"I'm twenty-two," I said with a trembling voice.

His hands burned as they slid up my sides and hooked around my shoulders. His lips brushed against mine as he replied with, "I'm well aware."

"So you did notice the party downstairs," I smiled.

"Tatara has a knack for making a scene," he said.

Mikoto pressed his bare chest against mine while his mouth worked its way to the lower side of my jaw.

"Says the man who melts down doors so he doesn't have to knock," I chortled.

"Happens," he said through another kiss.

"Is that so," I hummed.

I worked my hands down his back to the waistband of his jeans that were now hanging open. As Mikoto laced burning kisses along my jaw and down to my collarbone I managed to work his pants off his waist, but was stopped from going any further when one of his hands sent a jolt of pleasure through me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	31. Chapter 30

Bluntly stated the sex that night was amazing. Whether it was Mikoto's power, or the heat of pleasure it didn't matter except for the fact that it felt like we were in the center of a wild forest fire. I wasn't sure how long we lasted, but I was sure I saw sunlight peeking through the curtains when we collapsed.

I was half asleep when a chill ran up my spine, realizing I was alone on the sofa. With a muffled yawn I lifted my head to see Mikoto asleep in his bed. I pushed myself into a sitting position while rubbing at my neck that was sore from the angle I had been sleeping in.

"Jerk," I huffed.

As I shuffled towards the bed my foot connected with something that skidded across the floor. Looking down I saw it was the box Mikoto had been fiddling with last night. I knew proper manners and respected people's privacy, but the box looked like a jewelry box one would get at a high class jewelers which struck my interest. Mikoto wasn't the kind of guy to buy flashy accessories for himself, so why have it?

Picking it up I opened the box to see a single earring placed against the cushions. Its base was made of silver that cradled a single teardrop shaped ruby.

"Beautiful," I said under my breath.

"Happy Birthday," said Mikoto.

My head snapped up to see him now lying on his back with his arms pillowed behind his head.

"This is for me?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he said.

I glanced back at the earring and a smile snaked its way across my face.

"Thank you. I love it."

"Hm," was his response.

I took the earring out of the box and slid it into my empty second piercing hole on my left lobe. Once in place an excited giggle slipped out from between my lips and I dropped the box. I skipped over to Mikoto's bed, climbed under the single gray sheet and curled up against his side with a growing smile.

"Thank you," I said again.

Mikoto wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer while I draped my own arm across his stomach. My head laid against his shoulder, his bare skin warming mine where we touched.

"I'm sleeping," he yawned.

"You're always sleeping," I sighed.

"Then you should be too."

Kissing the underside of his jaw I whispered, "Okay."

"Trouble," he breathed.

The arm that was wrapped around me pulled my body on top of his bringing my face to his. Amber eyes blazing up at me.

"You said you were sleeping," I commented.

"And you started trouble. What's your point?" he challenged.

"We're going to sleep," I said.

I buried my head under his chin, closed my eyes and prepared to sleep even though my heart was drilling a hole in my chest.

Mikoto let out a long sigh that ruffled my messy hair as he said, "Absolutely trouble."

"Mhm," I hummed. "Get use to it."

"I already have," he stated.

"Is that so?" I said.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"I'd love to, but this guy keeps talking to me. He's such a chatter box," I smirked.

"Go to sleep," he breathed.

His chest rose and fell under me in a steady rhythm that was calming.

"Yes Mikoto," I replied softly.

The silence that followed lasted all of ten minutes when it was broken by a knocking on the door. Mikoto and I groaned in unison while I refused to open my eyes as I pulled the sheet up to my shoulders to hide -at the very least my naked body. I doubted Mikoto cared either way.

"It's already noon you two," Kusanagi called from the hall. As he opened the door he continued to say, "And we have work to do. . . Don't you have some people to intimidate?"

"You heard him," I said to Mikoto. "You have work. I'll stay here with Mr. Pillow. Have fun."

I rolled off of his chest and onto the far side of the mattress away from the door and Kusanagi. Taking the sheet with me I cocooned myself inside it like a child.

"Don't you have a sister to go talk to?" Kusanagi challenged.

I peeked my head over Mikoto's chest so I could glare at the man standing in the doorway.

"Don't you have a bar to manage," I shot back.

"I'm an excellent multitasker," he countered.

"Isn't that wonderful," I muttered. "Huh? What is that Mr. Pillow?" I turned to the mountain of pillows in the upper corner of the bed. Pulling one closer I pressed it to my ear like it was speaking to me. "You want me to stay and sleep? That sounds like a wonderful idea, I think I'll take you up o that offer."

"Nao-chan," Kusanagi warned.

"I'm doing what I'm suppose to," I replied.

"Are you?" he challenged.

I shot him a dark leer over the chest of the dazed King who wasn't interested in our conversation.

"Am I not here?" I countered.

Kusanagi sighed and turned for the door. Just before he closed it behind him he said, "She'll be at the police department for most of the day."

I flopped against the bed and groaned, "Killjoy."

* * *

I left the pub in a sour mood and a to-go mug of Totsuka's Brazilian blend coffee. Scuffing my heels as I made my way to the local police station to confront Ayano all I could think about was how I was going to get back at Kusanagi for ruining my morning. I was partial to rearranging the liquor bottles just to mess with his system. I moved a bottle of vodka once and it threw off his whole day until he noticed it.

When I finally arrived at the station my coffee had gone cold and I wasn't in the mood to talk to the girl. I was expected to interrogate her probably harshly and without mercy, but that wasn't how I worked.

Inside the station I waved to a few familiar faces as I made my way up a curving staircase to where a section of desks and small cubicles. Ayano was easy to spot as she worked at the front most desk with her reading glasses perched a top her head and tablet stylist tapping against her cheek while she was deep in thought.

I walked up to her and sat my coffee mug on the desk loud enough to get her attention. Startled Ayano dropped the stylist and glanced up at me with wide blues eyes.

"Hey Ayano-san," I greeted.

Taking a deep breath Ayano removed her glasses from her head and sat them on the desk in front of her. She looked anxious.

"Nao-san," she said with a hitch in her voice.

"So," I hummed.

"What brings you here? Taking on a new job?" she inquired.

"No," I shook my head.

With a heavy sigh Ayano's shoulder fell and a sadness shadowed her face.

"You heard about that article haven't you?" she said.

"Wanna tell me about it?" I offered.

"Nao-san," she said in a small voice.

"Shouldn't it be Nao-nee-chan," I commented.

Ayano's head dropped and a shaky breath escaped her as she seemed to curl in on herself. She seemed more upset about the situation than I was, granted I was mostly upset about a private conversation being leaked and that I had been called a Yamanaka. I was Suzuki Nao.

"I'm sorry," Ayano cried.

"Whoa," I said.

I wasn't expecting tears during this visit.

"I didn't know they would do this. I thought they didn't care about my work," she sniffled.

I quickly stepped around the desk and knelt next to the brunette. Grabbing her hands I tried to comfort her, but I knew those people better than anyone. The poor girl could never have known the depth of their selfishness.

"They only care about money. I bet they take most of your paycheck and had you start working the moment they could. Ayano-san they're not good people," I said.

"I know. You're right, but they took me in," she tried.

"Ayano-san, you are a wonderful girl, bright and pretty, but they didn't do that for you. They did it for their self image," I assured.

"I should have told you the day we met years ago I knew exactly who you were," Ayano sighed heavily.

I could feel the shock cross my face as I stared at the wallowing younger woman.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes. They talked about you a lot when I first arrived. Showing me your old grades to enforce what they expected," she explained.

"That's terrible," I hissed.

Shaking her head Ayano seemed to pull herself together as she freed her hands. She grabbed a small tablet from the corner of the desks and passed it to me.

"I was organizing information for work at home and stepped out to make a call. Mom apparently went snooping and found a part with you in it, so she typed up a letter and sent it to a news station. Everything went out of control by the time I found out. I'm so sorry," she said.

"To be honest I figured it was something like that," I replied.

"Take this. There's a letter from the Silver King and the Gold King on it," she said.

"To me?" I asked.

"Yes, they're kind of important," she nodded.

Taking it I said, "Am I the one in trouble?"

"Oh no, no. It's nothing like that. I believe they're more of an apology," she said.

Standing I mumbled, "Cool, okay. Didn't plan on being recognized by other Kings, but apologies are nice."

"Are the members of you clan angry? Homra's not exactly known their temper control," she inquired.

"Don't worry about them. I'll talk to them later," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides you haven't done anything wrong. It was _them_ , it's always them?" I asked.

"No, no I'm fine," she replied.

"I doubt that," I said flatly.

Glancing up at me the young woman gave me a calm half grin as she said, "I can handle this much Nao-san."

"If you say so," I huffed.

Sliding the small tablet into the pocket of my hoodie I turned to make my leave, but paused in front of the desk when a curious thought sprung free.

"Hey Ayano-san?" I said.

"Hm, yes," she said.

"What's your place at the Usagi?" I inquired.

"Oh, I hold the Queen's chair. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Everyone around me seems to know where they stand in their clan and I'm just being told," I sighed.

"Well I know where you stand if you want me to-," she started.

"No thanks. That's the same thing then, and I don't want that. See ya around little sister," I waved over my shoulder.

"Ah, right! Bye-bye Nao-nee," she called back.

My face heated at the title. Hearing Ayano refer to me as he sister sent a happiness to my core that I never thought I would enjoy. I was no one's senpai, but I was someone's sister. I wasn't completely without family anymore, and I was okay with that.

"Nao-nee," I whispered to myself.

I liked it very much.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **I would also like to thank CupCakesCult for their review which gave me the boost I needed to finish typing these chapters and posting them. I've been in a slump and just having a bad few weeks, so I really appreciate everyone who have been leaving such kind reviews. They really do brighten my day and help me continue with the story.**

 **CupCakesCult thank you for your kind words, and all the enthusiasm in that review. It was absolutely thrilled to get it.**


	32. Chapter 31

"Mission accomplished!" I announced upon my return.

Kicking the pub door shut behind me I skipped across the bar and dropped onto the couch with a content sigh. I was exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Well?" Kusanagi questioned impatiently.

"I have an adorable little sister," I replied.

"Nao-chan," he huffed.

Sitting up I glanced across the bar meeting the owner's brown eyes over the rims of his sunglasses. He was far too uptight in my opinion, but then with Mikoto as a king I suppose Homra needed someone to put the boot up their asses occasionally.

"I have apology letters from the Gold and Silver Kings. It was an outside party's fault," I said.

"And Ayano-san?" he questioned. "Is she a problem?"

"No she's not. She's my little sister," I stated.

"Is there a difference?" Mikoto said entering the room.

Rolling my eyes I said, "Ha ha, he's got a sense of humor now."

"Nao-chan, we're not joking about this," Kusanagi said.

"Neither am I. Don't go threatening Ayano because she isn't the problem," I countered.

"Then who is?" Kusanagi challenged.

I watched Mikoto step over to the bar and sit on a stool as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, while Kusanagi stared at me with dagger-like-pupils.

"Doesn't matter they're not worth the effort, besides the Usagi have already handled it," I said.

"How do you know that?" Kusanagi asked.

"Told you, I got apology letters," I said.

Pushing myself to my feet with a tired groan I made my way to the bar where I flashed the two men the tablet. Kusanagi moved as if to take it, but I pocketed it again before he could.

"You know these were addressed to me right? Not Homra. My eyes only Kusanagi," I informed.

"What do they say?" he huffed.

"Kokujoji-san and Shiro-san are far kinder to other clansmen than that blue prick. I was even invited to tea," I explained.

"Tea?" Kusanagi sounded thoroughly surprised.

"Yup, with the Silver King himself. Sounds like a pretty good offer, not sure if I'll go though. I've never cared for tea parties," I said.

"A tea party?" Anna questioned.

She trotted into the pub with Kamamoto and Yata behind her. She looked excited as she pulled herself onto the stool next to me with bright crimson eyes.

"Wanna go?" I asked her.

"Yes," she nodded.

Turning back to Kusanagi I said, "Guess I am going, and I now have a plus one."

"What about Mikoto?" Kusanagi challenged.

I glanced from the bartender then slowly to the tall, stoic redhead to the left of me. After a moment Mikoto met my gaze and we exchanged a mental agreement on Kusanagi's sanity before I turned back to the blond.

"The day Mikoto sits down to a tea party is the day hell freezes over and Yata grabs a boob," I muttered flatly.

"What?" the shortie boomed from the back of the bar.

"But it's a meeting with another King," Kusanagi countered.

"It's tea as an apology from a company head really. You're over thinking things Kusanagi," I said.

"You are underestimating the Kings," he argued.

Spinning my stool so I was facing Mikoto I asked, "Mikoto do you want to go-,"

"No," he replied flatly.

"Told you," I sighed.

Groaning Kusanagi turned away from us and busied himself with the bottled of liquor behind the bar.

To my right Anna tugged at my sleeve and asked, "Are we still going to the tea party?"

"It's next week," I nodded.

A smile pulled at he mouth as a sparkle danced in her eyes. She was too cute.

* * *

Shortly after lighting a cigarette for Mikoto I pillowed my arms under my head against the bar and fell asleep. I was tired, and because of Kusanagi's stubborn orders I didn't get to enjoy the morning after my birthday. And it was a really really good morning.

Blinking awake I saw two pools of warm creamed coffee staring back at me. I stared at them for a moment confused by sleep and that the coffee was defying the laws of physics. Why wasn't it spilling every where?

"Nao-chan, how long are you gonna stare at me?" Totsuka hummed.

"Until the coffee spills," I yawned.

Totsuka chuckled lightly as he said, "Silly Nao-chan."

I blinked several times trying to shake the fog of sleep, and as it lifted I jumped backwards. It wasn't coffee, it was Totsuka's eyes staring at me. They were too close, but winding up on the floor was not worth the realization.

"Damn," I groaned.

The stool was higher off the ground then I thought and the floor was still as hard as ever. I laid there too sore and groggy to move so I leered up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Totsuka called.

I could hear the man scramble out from behind the counter, then watched him hover over me like a nervous mother hen.

"Nao-chan?" he asked.

Lifting my right hand I held it out to him with a word.

"Oh, sure," he said.

Taking it he pulled me up, or at least he tried. Instead I yanked the goofball down next to me so we were lying next to one another. He landed with an oof and a groan much like my own.

Releasing his hand I said, "We're even."

"Sorry," Totsuka breathed.

We laid there for a while, alone apparently, just staring at the pub ceiling. No rush to move, no threat to the peace, no darkness to be had.

"Hey Totsuka-kun," I said.

"Yeah Nao-chan," he replied.

"I'm happy here," I stated.

"Me too," he smiled.

"Can I call you Tatara-kun?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Tatara-kun, can I tell you a secret?"

Rolling onto my side I gazed at the brunet that was probably the closest friend I would ever have, and he did the same. His usual bright expression was calm, serious and kind as he nodded. My heart was in my throat as I forced the words to my mouth.

"I've never been more scared in my life than the moment I realized Homra made my happy," I admitted.

Totsuka's gaze widened at me as his brows knitted together out of concern. Mikoto was impossible to read, but Totsuka Tatara was the complete opposite. I could tell what he was thinking almost always.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because my happiness never lasts long," I answered.

"That can't be true," he countered.

"Have you ever had something happen to you that you knew you couldn't stop because it felt like "this always happens" even though it never has. Like a bad case of karmic deja vu," I explained.

Totsuka stared at me for a while as he contemplate my word, and when he was done he had nothing to say. Instead of a verbal response Totsuka tossed an arm over my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"Tatara-kun?" I questioned startled.

"You're happiness is here Nao-chan. I promise you won't lose it again," he said.

"Uh-huh," Kusanagi interjected.

Pulling back slightly from Totsuka I saw the pub owner standing just inside the door eyeing the two of us strangely.

"Do I want to know why you two are on my floor?" Kusanagi muttered.

"Fuck off," I grumbled.

Pushing Totsuka over I stood and dusted off my clothes, while the blond stepped around us to the counter.

"Do you want to sweep up again?" Kusanagi threatened.

"Take it easy Kusanagi, we were just talking," Totsuka said.

He joined me standing, but not even Totsuka's golden personality could break the leering contest between Kusanagi and I.

"I've done all the work I had to today," I stated.

"Are you challenging me princess?" Kusanagi hissed.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I turned for the side hall as I said, "Still not a princess, elf."

"Elf," Kusanagi repeated sourly.

"Yeah. Like the kind that make shoes," I said.

"Witch," he hissed.

I spun sharply on my heel and stomped towards the bartender stopping in front of him with narrowed green eyes. He didn't appear surprised or anxious with my approach, but I could hear Totsuka's nervous flittering behind me to get us to stop.

"What's our problem?" I demanded.

"I can't speak for brats, but it's hard to trust an antsy child who could run at any moment," he said darkly.

My hands clenched in my pockets as my teeth ground together.

"Nao-chan," Totsuka said cautiously.

I didn't give my next action much thought, but I didn't regret it. My left hand shot out of my pocket and grabbed the bar knife Kusanagi used to cut limes and lemons and slid the blade down the palm of my right hand.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere. Homra is my home, understand that already! If my words aren't good enough then here's my blood," I yelled.

Tossing the knife back onto the bar I clenched my bleeding hand closed and turned away from the silent Kusanagi. I marched off down the hall and upstairs grumbling about the pain in my hand as I stopped by the bathroom.

After turning on the sink I let the cold water wash the would clean, the citrus juice only making the cut sting more. As the water cascaded over my hand I felt someone appear in the bathroom doorway. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Mikoto standing there.

"Hey," I huffed.

"Arguing with Kusanagi?" he guessed.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Hm," he nodded slowly.

I shut the faucet off and began riffling through the medicine cabinet for some bandages. I got lucky and pulled a small ball of gauze out of the cabinet that I wrapped around my hand. I used my teeth to help tie the wrap in place before turning to leave the room.

Pausing I said, "What?"

"Witch," Mikoto said.

Arching a brow I murmured, "Excuse me?"

"Fire Witch," he said.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me?" I inquired.

"Are you gonna bite me?" he retorted.

My face went blank for a second, but then it heated with embarrassment before settling on curiosity. As my brows knitted together my gaze took in Mikoto's unreadable mask while butterflies filled my stomach.

"You're a pervert," I stated.

For a breath of a second there was a smirk on Mikoto's face that made the butterflies go wild. Leaning over me he lost his smile as a dark flame danced in his eyes like a fishing lure teasing its prey.

"Whatever you say little girl," he whispered.

A shiver shot up my spine as Mikoto left the bathroom.

Running my good hand down my face I groaned, "You're impossible Mikoto!"

I received no response.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	33. Chapter 32

I felt like a zombie as I walked through the front door of Homra. Almost three days without sleep and running around with Totsuka collecting -I couldn't remember what- for his hobbies. Totsuka just popped in one afternoon asked for my help and began dragging me around from one sale to the next. Before I knew it I was gone for three days with bags upon bags cramping my arms.

"Finally, it's over," I moaned.

I dropped the bags the moment I stepped through the door and trudged across the room to where the sweet fluffy cushions of the couch were calling to me.

"Welcome back Nao-chan," Kusanagi said.

"I want to sleep," I grumbled.

"Tatara took you out on his biannual shopping spree," he commented.

"You mean torture," I hissed.

"We're back!" Totsuka cheered as he followed in behind me.

"Sleep," I whined.

As I reached the couch I barely spared a thought as I flopped across it and buried m face into Mikoto's lap.

"Home," I murmured.

I couldn't have been happier to be back, or to feel Mikoto's warmth beside me. My feet hurt, my muscles were aching and my head was spinning.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka asked.

Lifting my head slightly I said, "Shut up, I'm sleeping."

Dropping my head I felt myself sink into much needed comfort and sleep.

* * *

" _Sweetheart!"_

 _I was in a dark place, no light, nobody around. We were just voices in a great unknown._

" _Hello?"_

" _You should visit me," they said._

" _But I don't know who you are," I stated._

" _But-"_

" _Just let me lead you,"they said._

" _When?"_

" _How about later."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Trust me, sweetheart."_

* * *

Groaning I rolled over not really wanting to wake up but knowing I should. I rubbed at my eyes as I blinked awake, and as I dropped my hands in my lap I saw Mikoto eyeing me with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Without thinking I lifted my left hand and lit the white stick before sitting up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten to seven," Kusanagi replied.

Stretching my stiff back I yawned, "Cool."

"Better?" the bartender inquired.

Our relationship had improved slightly since my outburst, but Kusanagi still acted like the uncle I never wanted.

"Yeah, but the way I'm heading out," I said.

Getting to my feet I rolled my shoulders and cracked my elbows as I stepped towards the exit. My nap made me feel like new, or well almost, but it was enough to give me the motivation to go out again.

"So soon after your _torture_?" Kusanagi questioned.

"I'm not getting dragged around this time," I replied.

"Meeting someone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to bump into an old. . . acquaintance," I said.

When I reached the door I turned to wave, but was startled to see Mikoto directly behind me.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Buy me dinner," Mikoto said.

"Excuse," I paused.

Rolling my eyes I sighed and scuffed my foot against the wood floor.

"Fine. I owe my pillow a thank you I suppose," I said.

"Yours?" Kusanagi piped in.

Glancing around Mikoto at the blond I narrowed my green eyes as I said, "Hush up, old man."

"I'm only twenty-six," he countered.

"Wow, you're ancient," I teased.

Before an argument could break out Mikoto reached around me, opened the door and pushed me out into the spring night. I huffed as I turned to start down the street with Mikoto at my side.

I had grown accustomed to walking together in silence, it was nice and relaxing. I never felt like I had to force a conversation with Mikoto, if he had something to say he would say it, yet only if action couldn't cover it first.

As we came up on the cafe Checkmate I could feel Mikoto eyeing me like I was crazy.

"Don't worry, we'll stop at a Korean barbeque place nearby after this pit-stop," I said.

The sign on the front door said closed, but the lights were on inside. Weismann may have been an unconventional sort, but he lived by a routine when it came to his shop, so I knocked.

And knocked.

And knocked until a frustrated long haired man came to the door.

"I'm closed!" he yelled.

Peering through the glass window I gave a single wave and a half smile that turned Weismann;s sour expression into an excited puppy.

He unlocked the door, threw it opened and sang, "Nao-chii! What a surprise."

"I came to collect," I said.

Weismann was about to wrap his arms around me like he usually tried to do upon our meetings, but he stopped on his own when his gaze took to the man behind me.

"And you brought your boyfriend?" Weismann questioned.

"Uh," I murmured.

I wouldn't have ever called Mikoto my boyfriend. That titled didn't fit him, but neither did friend, nor lover. I didn't know how to categorize Mikoto in my life.

"It's April, have any cherry blossom cake left?" I said avoiding the question.

"For Nao-chii, or course. As for him I don't," he replied.

"Okay, make it to-go," I replied.

"Come inside, it won't take long," Weismann gestured.

I moved to follow him, but Mikoto dropped his right arm over my shoulder keeping me in place. Tilting my head up I caught a small glimpse of Mikoto's face that startled me. The usually emotionless mask was gone, and replaced by a flickering flame of anger that I had never seen on Mikoto. His amber eyes were lava as they stared at Weismann and in turn the older man's gray eyes stared back like a storm on a lake.

"Um, I'll wait out here. I can't stay long we have dinner plans," I said.

Nodding slightly Weismann said, "A bit controlling isn't her. Well what more can one expect from a King."

I didn't get the chance to counter or defend Mikoto as Weismann slunk back inside the cafe with the door shutting behind him.

"Tatara-kun didn't like him either when I brought him by," I stated.

"Do you?" Mikoto challenged.

"I don't hate Weismann," I replied.

"Why come back?"

Mikoto sounded annoyed, like he had on my birthday. Somehow it wasn't ad entertaining as it was then.

"Because he saved me," I sighed.

I felt Mikoto shift next to me, a silent curiosity passing between us.

"He gave me a job when I first ran away, and helped me get on my feet. Back then I had no one and Weismann didn't ask questions, so I eagerly accepted his outstretched hand," I explained.

"Now?" Mikoto questioned flatly.

"His quirkiness is entertaining and the sweets here are good," I answered.

I heard Mikoto release a heavy breath as his arm was lifted from me.

Turning around so I could stare up at his face properly I flicked the end of his bolo tie as I added, "Besides I don't come by here all that often. I hate being called Nao-chii."

The cafe door chimed open and I spun back round to receive the cake box from a suspiciously calm Weismann.

"Thanks, see ya sometime," I said to him.

"Nao-chii," Weismann called.

Pausing our leave I returned to the door where the man cupped a hand and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You should read up on the King and Queen of Hearts sometime. I think you'll find it insightful," he said.

Pulled back Mikoto I said, "Huh?"

"Easy there Homra's leader, just a secret between friends," Weismann smirked.

"If you can call it that," I said.

Shaking my head I turned away from Checkmate and started for the Korean barbeque restaurant down the block. Mikoto was close by my side and his presence got us a secluded table in the back of the restaurant and the best waiting service I had ever had.

After paying and our departure I could sense the gloom lift from the business as we put distance between us and the building. I would have been offended but I had cherry blossom cake waiting from me to eat it.

My daydreaming of eating the cake was shoved aside by a stray thought that I had to get an answer to.

"Hey Mikoto," I said breaking our silence. "Have you ever been on a date before?"

When we continued to walk a block without any answer I glanced up at the redhead with an arched brow. He looked unaffected by my question, which was more than a little upsetting. I thought for sure the question would have gotten some sort of rise out of the man, but Mikoto was apparently very much the sort that didn't care about mundane events.

"Does the silence mean no?" I inquired.

"What do you think?" Mikoto challenged.

"Logic says no, but society says every good looking guy has been on at least one date before they turned twenty," I replied.

"Logic?" he asked.

"Yeah, logically Suoh Mikoto would not agree to a date, nor would a girl have the nerve to ask you out with that intimidating demeanor you put on. And yet," I said.

Pausing I smirked up at him as we crossed the street to be on the less foot traffic heavy side. Mikoto's gaze narrowed at my expression, which only made my grin grow.

"I got to go on a date with you," I stated.

"Huh?"

"Okay, so it was a thank you meal, but I'm counting it. How many people can say they're been out on a date with the Red King?" I joked.

Mikoto huffed in response.

"Oh, and by the way I'm not sharing this cake with you when we get back," I said.

There was a tug at the end of my hair, and when I gazed up at Mikoto the cake box was snatched from my hands.

"No, no! That's mine," I complained.

I tried to snag it back, but Mikoto held it over his head as he continued to walk like I wasn't pulling at his jacket sleeve.

"Come on Mikoto, Weismann only makes those once a year, and they're my favorite," I begged.

He didn't give it up, not even when we reached the pub, or when he sat down at the bar. Kusanagi was giving us weird looks as I stomped in after him.

"Give it back," I whined.

"What's going on?" Kusanagi questioned.

"Mikoto took my cake," I huffed.

Kusanagi exchanged glances with my thief, and when he turned back to me he said, "Then get it back."

Groaning I marched over to the bar prepared to get back what was mine. I climbed onto the stool next to Mikoto, stood on it and launched myself onto his shoulders. There was a gasp from Kusanagi as I wrestled my way onto sitting on the redhead's shoulders while grabbing a hold of the cake box he still held over his head.

"Let go," I said.

"Nao-chan?" Kusanagi said cautiously.

Mikoto said nothing.

"Fine," I grunted.

As I held the box I bit into Mikoto's exposed wrist while tightening my thighs around his neck. I wasn't giving up the cake without a fight, not even to Mikoto. Not this cake.

We stayed that may until I began to taste blood in my mouth that burned where it touched. Releasing the bite I hissed out of frustration.

"Why won't you give it up? It's _mine_ ," I yelled.

"Nao-chan, you should get down," Kusanagi suggested.

"I share everything with you, but this one thing is mine," I fought.

Why did Mikoto have to be so strong? Why did we have to fight over a cake? Why?

The only answer I got was the crunch of Mikoto's hand smashing the box, destroying the cake, and the painful sting of his teeth sinking into the flesh of my right thigh.

I wanted to punch him upside the head, tear his soft hair out, strangle him until he turned blue, but inside I leaned backwards and rolled off his shoulders. I landed on my hands and knees on the hardwood floor behind his stool, and without a word as frosting and cardboard rained down around Mikoto I walked out of Homra.

I didn't know how to handle this Mikoto, and both of us angry and upset was not going to get us anywhere. That and I was certain I would have said terrible things if I didn't leave.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
